CORAZON SANGRIENTO
by ChicaOtaku-1600xd
Summary: Akiza intenta buscar respuestas del por que del plan principal de Sayer... pero en el proceso se encuentra con una familiar de el. Yusei y sus amigos intentan ayudarla pero ella no lo acepta ¿Akiza es mas importante de lo que parece? el WRPG esta cerca y una viajera del tiempo viene a impedir una catastrofe ¿Que esta pasando con Yusei?¿Es por Akiza acaso? leanlo para saber!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno lectoras y lectores! esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction asi que no sean muy exigentes... bueno soy amante del anime y uno que en especial me gusta mucho es Yugioh 5ds y Yugioh GX... bueno vamos a aclarar un par de cosas que no van a concordar mucho con la realidad del anime...** **Bruno parece antes en mi historia, lo van a anotar por que hay un capitulo en el cual narro, por ejemplo, el secuestro de Yusei y como Akiza obtuvo su permiso, o otras cosas que pasaron cuando Bruno no estaba en el anime... otra cosa es que Akiza es la protagonista, no Yusei y que aparecen otros personajes que son inventados por mi.** **No se ustedes pero a mi me hubiera gustado mas de Sayer... asi que ya a formar parte de mi historia... ahhh, y Carly no va a ser la que conocemos, vamos a hacerla un poco mas agresiva, ya que no me gusta que la traten mal, es uno de mis personajes favoritos ^-^...** **Bueno creo que es todo... va a ser parecido a las ultimas temporadas del anime solo que yo lo voy a acontinuar siguiendo las caracteristicas y personalidades de los personajes asi es lo mas parecido al anime y tambien podran creer que es la continuacion. Esto lo hago por que note que en algunos Fanfics hacen a los personajes MUY diferentes a lo que son en el anime y no me gusta por que no puedo creerlo.** **Z-ona y sus secuases tambien forman parte, como ya les dije, la historia va ser una acontinuacion del anime pero con algunas modificaciones, mas personajes y mas sentimientos tipicos en los adolescentes en camino a la madures! ES TODO... XD** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **. VOY A SUBIR UNO O DOS CAPITULOS A LA SEMANA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un día soleado en la ciudad de Neo Domino City. En una casa en el centro de la ciudad, una muchacha de cabello corto y rojizo despertaba con los rayos del sol que entraban desde su ventana. Su cabellera, al estar suelta parecía mas largo de lo que era, y estaba bien formado con unas ondas que hacían resaltar su belleza, su piel lisa y blanca brillaba aun más con el sol y su pijama era el indicado para ella, concordaba con su personalidad, era un vestido con el largo indicado y de color violeta oscuro. Ella era hermosa, y claro como toda dama no lo admitía y se sentía ordinaria, aunque bien sabia que era una portadora del Dragón Carmesí, que tenia el deber de salvar al mundo de la destrucción junto con sus amigos Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna y Yusei.  
Su casa era de dos pisos y con muchas ventanas. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensaba en que podía llevarles a sus amigos, eran hombres y por supuesto que no sabían cocinar, la necesitaban para no morir de hambre, esta idea la hizo reír. Como podía ser que muchachos ya grandes y fuertes dependieran de ella para su alimentación, pero que ridiculez

\- buenos días mama- dijo la joven.

\- Buenos días mi querida rosa- respondió con una sonrisa. Su madre era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, aunque ya con una edad algo avanzada, ya se ve de donde Akiza saco su belleza.

\- No creí que estuvieras despierta, digo es muy temprano aun.

\- Lo se cariño, pero es que tu padre se fue temprano hoy para terminar antes- sigo algo apenada, sabia que a su hija no le gusta que su padre se ausentara todo el día, y quería hacer bien las cosas, ya la había perdido una vez y no volvería a hacerlo- quiere pasar mas tiempo contigo, lo entiendes verdad.

\- Si no te preocupes, estoy bien- pero obviamente todavía le afectaba no verlo al despertar- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- desvió el tema.

\- Café y tostadas- una madre conoce bien a su hija y sabía que era un intento de escape, pero ella tampoco quería hablar de eso ahora, que las cosas estaban tan bien, aunque eso podía cambiar a largo plazo.

\- Rico- dijo sonriendo.

Luego de desayunar, se cambio y se fue directo a clases. Cuando se unió al Moviendo Arcadia tenia 15 años, pero por suerte, Sayer se ocupo que ella siguiera con sus estudios, eso la beneficiaba ahora, pues estaba más avanzada que el resto y podía continuar tranquilamente sin perder ni un año, aunque no se haya presentado a una academia formal.

\- Akiza- gritaron al unísono un par de gemelos con un uniforme similar al de la chica.

\- Leo, Luna- le alegraba verlos, los considera como sus hermanos.

\- Que bueno es verte, dime es verdad llevaras comida al taller de Yusei- pregunto desesperado el pequeño.

\- Leo, no seas interesado- le reprendió su hermana.

\- Jajaja si es cierto y prepare una gran cantidad considerando lo que comen tu y los chicos- ellos eran verdaderamente encantadores y ocurrentes, que le causaban gracias a la pelirroja.- esta bien mejor apresurémonos para no llegar tarde a clases.

\- Si- respondieron los gemelos.

.

* * *

.

\- bien, señorita Izayoi, puede decirnos de que estábamos hablando, se ve que esta bien informada del tema, y eso le da la libertad de ignorar mis palabras- las palabras de su profesor la sacaron de sus pensamientos y las miradas de sus compañeros la trajeron a la realidad.

\- Claro- dijo sin inmutarse- usted nos hablaba del primer rey de los duelos, Seto Kaiba, y de cómo fue derrotado por Yugi Moto, además claro de las cartas legendarias, era eso cierto- pregunto como desafiándolo.

\- Ojos al frente por favor- ya estaba acostumbrado a sus respuestas así que solo la ignoro.

\- Wauuu, no puedo creer que hayas faltado el respeto de esa manera a un hombre mayor- dijo uno de sus compañeros que se sentaba atrás de ella.

\- Estoy segura de que ya todos están acostumbrados y eso en verdad no le importa- respondió desafiante de nuevo- así que si a el no le importa, supongo que como no eres el afectado tampoco debería importarte, ¿cierto?

\- No creo que no me importa- dijo mirando de nuevo al frente.

Aquel muchacho era rebelde, su cabello era oscuro y llegaba a su mentón pero sin cubrir su cara, sus rasgos eran finos y era además muy apuesto. Ni hablar de sus carácter, era la pesadilla dé los maestros, superando a la inteligente y bella Akiza. la verdad es que ese sujeto le recordaba mucho a su antiguo amigo, sus facciones eran bien parecidas

La muchacha estaba sorprendida de que le hablase, nunca lo había hecho. Pero singularmente, no le atraía, era otro más del resto, que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de burlarse de ella en el pasado, lo habría hecho, así que solo lo ignoro y fingió escuchar a su profesor.

Al terminar las clases solo espero a sus pequeños amigos y juntos partieron había el taller, que solo estaba a 40 minutos de su academia. Cuando llegaron a la fuente los chicos salieron corriendo al encuentro de sus amigos. La joven solo caminaba con calma, observaba todo a su alrededor, amaba ese lugar, era fresco y calido. En un momento su mirada se encontró con la de Jack, que se encontraba tomando un café. A esto, ella solo atino a mostrarle la bolsa que traía. Jack entendió el mensaje y solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella se dispuso a caminar y atravesar el portón.

\- Hola a todos- se limito a decir.

\- Hola Akiza- dijeron Crow y Bruno.

\- Hola, Izayoi- dijo el moreno de ojos zafiro, era Yusei.

\- Traje algo para que coman- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Vaya vaya- entro el rubio- por fin traes algo para alimentar a tus salvadores.

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos y lo sirvió la mesa.

\- mmm, esto esta verdaderamente exquisito- dijo Crow-

\- ese es el sabor de la comida casera- dijo Bruno, sonrojado

\- mmm, creo que por fin alcanzaste la exquisitez de los fideos- dijo Jack.

\- No debiste hacerlo Akiza, esto es demasiado- dijo Yusei mirando la variedad de platos que había en la mesa.

\- Claro que debí hacerlo, es todo lo que les puedo dar después de que ustedes…- la pelirroja se detuvo y miro a Yusei algo confusa-

\- Que pasa- dijo este extrañado.

\- Nada, es solo que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre y no por mi apellido- esto de verdad hizo que le resto se diera cuenta que era cierto y llamo la atención de todos que se quedaron mirando a Yusei.

\- Si no te gusta puedo decirte Izayoi- dijo el muchacho algo preocupado de haber ofendido a la chica.

\- No Akiza esta bien, aunque no solían llamarse así desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Que quieres decir- pregunto Crow- nosotros siempre te llamamos así.

\- Cierto- dijeron todos al unísono.

\- Jajaja recuerdo que en Arcadia a Sayer no le gustaba mi nombre, una vez quiso intentar acortarlo y me dijo Aki, desde ese día todos me llamaban así, claro que el cuando lo escuchaba se molestaba, yo era de su "pertenencia" y solo el tenia permitido decirme Aki, en una ocasión yo…- al darse cuenta que hablaba de el, solo atino a taparse la boca y mirar a sus amigos. Ella ya no era de Arcadia, ahora esa del equipó de Yusei, sus nuevos amigos…- lo siento yo no me di cuenta que…- pero fue callada por Yusei.

\- Akiza no te preocupes, no tienes por que apenarte por…- en ese momento la chica se paro y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- Lo siento ya es tarde y recordé que tenia algo que hacer, y estoy atrasada- dijo y se fue.

\- Pero si no has comido nada- dijo Leo, pero era tarde ella ya se había ido.

\- Yusei- dijo Jack

\- Lo se- contesto el moreno.

\- Aun no lo supera- añadió Crow.

\- Pobre Akiza- dijo Luna, a lo que Bruno solo asintió, puesto que no sabia de que hablaban

.

* * *

.

Akiza, caminaba hacia su casa, cuando decidió desviarse para ir a las ruinas de lo que fue Arcadia, a sus padres les diría que estaba con Yusei y los demás y no se molestarían.

Cuando llego, solo se sentó en unas ya destruidas baldosa que estaban en el interior.

"Tantos recuerdos". Pensó "y pensar que teníamos tantos planes Sayer, pero tu solo me utilizaste". Ella sonreía pero lloraba por dentro. Era solo una niña tonta en ese entonces, cuando Sayer le prometió toda una vida juntos y le dio su primer beso.

Estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintió unos pasos acercarse. Se paro de golpe y busco de donde provenía el sonido.

\- quien esta ahí- pregunto molesta- este lugar no es para jovencitos irrespetuosos, ahora vete- grito.

\- Pero así saludas a uno de tus compañeros- dijo un chico, Akiza reconoció esa voz.

\- Finn que haces aquí- dijo la chica. Era el joven rebelde de su clase.

\- La pregunta que es lo que haces tu aquí- dijo tomándola del brazo, muy molesto- las niñas ricas no deberían estar en lugares como estos, que crees, que todo esto es seguro como tu mansión amurallada. Ya largo- esto último lo dijo empujándola despacio para que se fuera.

\- Y dime quien se supone que crees que eres para darme ordenes, y mi casa no esta amurallada- estaba furiosa pero sobre todo confundida, por que estaba el allí.

\- Mira solo vete- dijo Finn.

\- No- Akiza solo quería recordar tranquila a sus viejos camaradas.

\- Esta bien quédate si quieres, pero antes dime, que tipo de relación tienes tu con este lugar- pregunto

\- Acaso me seguiste.

\- No, como crees- estaba indignado por tal acusación

\- Yo era una pupila de aquí, y tú, por que no creo que solo vengas a curiosear- dijo algo mas calmada.

\- Así que una discípula, vaya que guardas secretos Akiza.

\- Vas a responder a mi pregunta- ahora estaba molesta.

\- De acuerdo, yo era hermano del líder de esta sucursal- dijo seco y tosco.

Ante eso ultimo dicho, Akiza abrió los ojos y mira al chico con detenimiento. Como no se dio cuenta antes, eran idénticos, solo que el tenia cabello negro.

\- todo claro?- pregunto el chico- ahora vete.

\- Si…- solo dijo Akiza y seguido de esto se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de las ruinas. Pero antes se dio la vuelta y le dijo- dime Aki- y se fue.

\- Aki…- murmuro Finn- pero que niña rica de lo mas curiosa, acaso esta era la niña de la que tanto hablabas… hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

XD ^-^ :3 (firma ._.)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al día siguiente de lo anteriormente ocurrido, Finn buscaba información acerca de la pelirroja que estaba involucrada con su desaparecido hermano. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo después de que Misty devolviera todos los sacrificios a su forma humana y todo acabara bien para el equipo de Yusei. Su hermano le había hablado de ella, pero tan solo detalles minúsculos para el, como que era realmente poderosa, aunque su cuerpo solo soportaba el 37% de su poder, y que era esencial para su proyecto, proyecto del cual nunca había obtenido información. No había imaginado que podía ser tan bella, pero por respeto a su hermano mayor, nunca se aventajaría de ella, pero claro, podía cambiar de parecer si ella se lo permitía.

\- pero niña de lo mas interesante- dijo con vos serena- acaso mi hermano estaba enamorado de ella. No, no eso es imposible, a el nunca le atraería una persona como ella, alguien que depende de los demás. Así no era Sayer, aunque… nunca protegió a uno de discípulos de esa manera, y mucho menos hablaba de ellos con tanto detalle, solo de Aki- un golpe lo saco de su meditación.

Era la puerta.

\- quien es- pregunto

\- solo queríamos avisarle que su desayuno ya esta en su mesa, señor. Mejor apresúrese, no queremos que llegue tarde a la academia.- era su mayordomo, su casa era parecida a la de Akiza, solo que esta se encontraba en las afueras de la cuidad y el iba en su motocicleta para llegar mas rápido.

\- De acuerdo, largo- respondió. El mayordomo solo cero la puerta y suspiro detrás de ella, estaba reocupado por el, desde que su hermano desapareció dejo de sonreír con alegría.

.

* * *

.

.

Del otro lado de la cuidad, Yusei se despertó y bajaba a desayunar… pero en que pensaba, el nunca desayunaba, no había quien le prepárese algo. Solo abrió cajita de fideos y se dispuso a comer. Unos minutos después, se despertaron también Crow, Jack y Bruno.

\- saben…- dijo Crow- Akiza también debería preparar el desayuno, que tal si se lo pedimos- pregunto el pelinaranja.

\- Idiota- dijo Jack- crees que lo hace por nosotros, esta bien claro por quien lo hace, y el Gran Jack Atlas, Rey de los Duelos, no acepta limosnas de la gente.

\- Cierto- estaba vez fue Bruno el que hablaba- ella lo hace por que esta en deuda con Yusei por salvarla de ese tal Sayer.

\- Lo hace por todos nosotros- se limito a decir Yusei- además no creo que haya olvidado por completo a ese sujeto, se ve que todavía no lo ha podido superar…- la voz de Yusei se fue convirtiendo en un murmullo. Todos se quedaron mirando y solo dijeron:

\- Ahhhh.

\- Bueno mejor comencemos a trabajar- animo Bruno.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, iré a pensar en algo en la cafetería- Jack se iba casi corriendo para que Crow lo le dijese nada.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ese maldito rey de pacotilla- se quejo Crow

\- Jajajaja- rieron Yusei y Bruno. Aunque internamente Yusei estaba preocupado por su amiga. No podía permitir que el recuerdo de ese sujeto la siguiera atormentando.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya en la academia, Akiza escuchaba a su profesor con total desconexión con la realidad. Cuando de pronto unos papelitos le fueron lanzados a su cabello. Esta se dio vuelta y miro a Finn con confusión.

\- que- dijo algo molesta

\- señorita Izayoi, ya estoy cansado de su falta d respeto. Quiero que se retire y deje de molestar a sus compañeros. Pero antes dígame que fue lo que la obligo a darse vuelta e ignorar mis palabra.- dijo el profesor ya cansado de la falta de atención de Akiza.

\- Solo quiero averiguar quien me lanzaba papeles desde atrás, señor- respondió con total descaro e insolencia.

\- Fui yo- dijo Finn

\- Los dos, fuera- ambos obedecieron y salieron del salón.

\- Bien como decía…- continúo el profesor.

\- Que quieres- indago Akiza curiosa.

\- Solo quería hablar a solas contigo, sabia que el solo esperaba un descuido tuyo para darte problemas con el director. Es mas, ya le envió un reporte sobre tu actitud.

\- Y como puedes saber eso

\- Solo lo se y punto, y ahora dime, cual era el proyecto de Sayer, que estaba tramando.- Finn abrió una herida que estaba por cicatrizar cuando dijo su nombre.

\- No se a mi no me dijo nada. Si era esa tu pregunta creo que no podré ayudarte…- fue callada por un dedo en sus labios

\- Shhhh. Mira en realidad quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor.- ante este acto, la pelirroja solo golpeo su mano y se alejo de el.

\- No lo creo... -dijo seca.

\- Pero que mente de lo más perversa Aki, solo quiero que me ayudes a averiguarlo.- dijo algo divertido por la reacción de la chica.

\- tu actitud estaba totalmente abierta a varios pensamientos- dijo Akiza- pero puedes saber lo que estoy pensando. Acaso tú también eres psíquico.

\- Es curioso que lo preguntes, soy el hermano de Sayer, acaso no es común que los hermanos se parezcan?- era totalmente obvio, Akiza se sintió tonta por no pensarlo.

\- Si lo es, pero… bueno yo… hay casos en los que no se hereda, solo aparece y punto. Como mi caso, ninguno de mis padres es psíquico. Además no sabia que hubiera síquicos que leían metes

\- Pero que ignorancia la tuya. Bueno esta bien, vas a ayudarme o no- pregunto el chico.

\- Bueno, lo haré, pero solo por que quiero saber por que Sayer me mintió, por que jugo conmigo. Quiero saber sus propósitos.- dijo decidida.

\- Bien- se dio vuelta y se fue, pero se dio vuelta para decirle una ultima cosa- me iré, te llamare y te diré donde quiero que nos encontremos cuando reúna lo necesario para empezar con nuestra búsqueda.

\- Esperare- dijo la chica- pero, te vas. Como es eso, tenemos clases.

\- Me voy- se limito a decir y desapareció por una esquina, dejando sola a Aki.

.

* * *

.

.

Después de las clases, los chicos como de costumbre fueron al taller.

\- y bien, como les fue hoy- pregunto Akiza muy sonriente.

\- Bien, claro nos hubiera ido mejor si Leo no estuviera buscando pelea todo el tiempo y prestara mas atención en clases.- dijo enfadada Luna.

\- Bueno solo sigo el ejemplo de mis mayores- dijo Leo mirando a Akiza.

\- No se que quieres decir- respondió tajante.

\- Vamos Akiza todos saben que te enviaron un informe por tu actitud con el profesor.- contesto Leo para molestar a la pelirroja.

\- Eso no…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz.

\- Chicos- gritaba Carly.

\- Hola- dijeron Akiza, Leo y Luna.

\- Van al taller, voy con ustedes.- se apresuro a decir.

\- Esta bien, vamos, quiero llegar temprano a casa- dijo Akiza.

\- Vamos- dijeron los demás

Ya en el taller, Akiza solo se dispuso a servir lo que trabo para ellos y dijo.

\- es todo lo que hice hoy, si quieren mañana puedo preparar el desayuno para que

\- solo tengan que calentarlo en la mañana.

\- Esta bien no te preocupes- dijo Yusei.

\- Pero si quieres puedes hacer el desayuno- Dijo Crow

\- Basta chicos- Bruno siempre tan bueno :3

\- Akiza podemos hablar un momento- se apresuro a decir Yusei.

\- Claro- respondió la pelirroja algo nerviosa por lo que su amigo iba a decirle. Todos los vieron con curiosidad.

\- Saben de que quiere hablar- pregunto Carly Jack

\- El a estado preocupado por ella últimamente. No olvida a Sayer…- se limito a decir el rubio, el también esta preocupado por su amiga.

* * *

Akiza solo seguía a Yusei, estaba nerviosa por lo que podía decirle, el podía ser muy impredecible a veces. Se detuvo en seco, y se dio vuelta viéndola a los ojos.

\- mira, estuve pensando en tu actitud, y lo que paso hoy me basto para decidirme a tener una conversación contigo.

\- Que paso- le dijo ya sintiendo de que se trataba.

\- Tu padres me llamaron diciendo que recibieron quejas de uno de tus profesores por tu actitud, y por tu falta de respeto hacia tus compañeros.- estaba demasiado serio.

\- Todos son demasiado infantiles, se comportan como unos…- iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo, pero su amigo continúo…

\- Como adolescentes Akiza, y tu también lo eres- le dijo

\- Y tú también- a esto, Yusei solo respiro hondo.

\- Ellos tuvieron vidas completamente normales, no vivieron lo que nosotros vivimos. Deja que sean como nosotros debimos ser.- le dijo como reprochando a un niño.

\- Pero no es justo, Yusei. Por que debo soportarlos, simplemente no esta en mi hacer eso- le respondió.

\- Mira a Crow, el también sufrió mucho por mi culpa, pero aun así esta comportándose como guste, no puedes pensar como el o Jack…

\- NO- le grito, Akiza le había gritado, a el, a su mejor amigo, su salvador

\- E…Entiendo- estaba sorprendido.- ya paso un año, fuiste una gran amiga con nosotros en ese tiempo, mostraste preocupación y amor a los demás, pero veo que aun así, no soportas ciertas cosas, y lo entiendo.- le dijo algo triste.

\- Lo siento, no debí gritarte, son muchas cosas las que pasaron últimamente- le dijo muy arrepentida.

\- Algo que quizás quieras compartir conmigo- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, para que tomara confianza.

\- Es el, creo que esta vivo, Misty trajo a todos. Creo que esta por ahí y tengo el deber de encontrarlo y devolverle el favor de darme un hogar.

\- El te uso, pero si eso es lo quieres…- estaba algo enojado, ella sabia que el la había utilizado, pero no sabia que fue lo que le dijo Sayer antes de que el prendiera el micrófono que hizo que Misty escuchara que el asesino a Toby…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

Estaban luchando por llegar a Akiza. Sayer tenía la intención de decirle las cosas para que libere por lo menos el 50% de su poder, así hacer sufrir más a Misty.

\- ella me ama. Y cree que yo la amo a ella. No importa lo que hagas, siempre será mía. Tu amistad no la cambiara.- le dijo con total descaro.

\- Como te atreves a jugar con su corazón. Ella solo buscaba a alguien que la ayude y tú la sometiste a tus propósitos y objetivos. Eso no te lo perdonare- dijo el moreno mientras golpeaba la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo.

\- Arg… maldito- y hace comenzó la ida y venida de golpes.- no sabes todo los experimentos que hice con ella. Y es mas, ella jamás lo sabrá, su mente es como una computadora, la cual puedo formatear las veces que yo quiera.- esto saco de quicio a Yusei y le encesto un golpe en el estomago y acto seguido prendió su micrófono para que todos puedan escuchar lo que decía.

 **Fin del FLASHBACK**

* * *

\- por favor entiende, aunque me duele mucho que el me haya utilizado, no puedo ignorar que me amo, y que además me dio un hogar, aunque falso, me dio hogar. No sabes lo que eso significaba para mi en ese momento de mi vida Yusei.- le decía mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos.

\- Esta bien- se acerco y se quito un guante para limpiar esa lagrima- te entiendo y si lo deseas puedo ayudarte- le dijo mientras volvía ponerse su guante.

\- En realidad, ya estoy buscando que era lo que quería Sayer, digo, el propósito o plan que tenia pensado realizar, solo espero encontrarlo en la búsqueda… lo que quiero decir es que alguien ya esta ayudándome- le dijo

\- Oh, ya veo, pero… ten cuidado no puedes confiar en nadie, recuerda que la mayoría de las personas no te reconoce como la Rosa Negra, y si esta persona sabe de tu identidad, podría tomar ventaja de la situación y…

\- Tranquilo, confió en esta persona- le dijo segura

\- Puedo conocerla, así también podré confiar, recuerda que tu padre me hizo prometer que te cuidaría- le dijo algo inseguro.

\- Claro, solo deja que el me diga cuando nos veremos- le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

\- El?...- ahora si estaba preocupado por Akiza.

\- Si es un chico- le afirmo- lo conocerás dentro de poco si tenemos suerte. El debe llamarme para comenzar con la búsqueda.

\- Si eso quieres Aki, te ayudare en lo que pueda- le dijo, pero estaba realmente preocupado se sentía algo raro por como le hablaba su amiga.

\- Aki?- le pregunto extrañada

\- Si, dijiste que te gustaba que te llamaran así, así que pensé que nosotros podríamos llam…

\- No, ustedes díganme Akiza. No dije que me gustara, solo que Sayer me decía así. Solo el Yusei.- estaba seria, pocas veces ponía esa cara, que era una mezcla de desagrado con confusión.

\- Ahh, claro, siento mucho si….

\- Solo no me llames así- y empezó a caminar había el taller. Yusei la siguió desde atrás. En un año había cambiado, y en un día había vuelto a cambiar.

.

.

\- por fin están aquí- dijo Carly

\- su conversación duro como dos horas, estábamos preocupados- siguió Crow

\- lo siento pero nos comimos todo- Jack era realmente directo, pobre Yusei, el tenia hambre, no siempre se podía disfrutar de comida casera, y su "pequeña" conversación con su amiga le había costado la cena.

\- No importa- dijo Yusei, aunque no pensaba eso mentalmente- quieres que te acompañe a ti a los chicos- le pregunto el moreno a la pelirroja.

\- Claro. Pero creo que será algo difícil- dijo mirando a Bruno, Luna y Leo que estaban dormidos en el sillón.

\- Chicos me ayudan- les dijo Yusei a Crow y Jack

\- Si no queda de otra…

\- Claro!

\- Y yo que hago me voy a quedar sola?- pregunto Carly

\- Tu vete por donde viniste- le dijo Jack molesto- además quien te invito. Siempre tan fastidiosa.

\- Ahhh, ya me canse- dijo Carly ignorando por primara vez al rubio y saliendo muy enojada del taller.

\- Ahora si que se enojo- dijo Crow

\- Bah, mañana volverá de rodillas- el rubio no le tomo importancia, aunque pronto se arrepentiría de lo que hizo

\- Bien, mejor apresurémonos- dijo el moreno

\- Si- dijeron los demás

.

Crow llevo a Luna dormida en su moto, Jack a Leo que justo se había despertado y a Yusei le costo convencer a Aki de compartir su moto pero por fin lo logro y la llevo a su casa.

\- nos vemos luego Akiza, que descanses- le dijo dispuesto a irse al dejarla en la puerta de su casa.

\- Espera, gracias por ayudarme Yusei y por favor, no quiero que se lo comentes a mis padres, no quiero que se preocupen.

\- Descuida… no voy a decírselos. Estoy seguro de que esto los alteraría, y más si se trata de el- de verdad quería que Akiza lo olvidara….

\- Gracias. Adiós- volteo y abro la puerta de su casa. Al verla Ysei subió a su moto.

\- Adiós Akiza- dijo como un susurro para emprender marcha.

.

Estaba pensando, hablaría con sus amigos sobre este tema. Akiza había cambiado mucho y era realmente inestable en algunas situaciones, quería confiar en ella, pero su repentino interés en saber los planes de su antiguo tutor lo preocupaban. Además por que ahora… justo en ese momento deberían estar averiguando mas sobre los duelistas desaparecidos, pero ella quería saber sobre Sayer, si estaba vivo o no. "El no amaba Akiza… te hizo pensar que si para utilizarte" pensó…

.

* * *

Akiza estaba apoyada en la puerta de su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y rogaba que sus padres siguieran durmiendo. Entro a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron y vio a sus padres sentados con los codos descansando sobre la mesa. Estaban serios y con una mirada acusadora.

\- estaba con los chicos. Yusei me acaba de traer.- dijo como justificándose. Era verdad pero sabia que la miraban así por otra cosa, no se enojarían si se traba de Yusei.

\- Lo sabemos… lo que queremos saber por que esa actitud en la academia- dijo su padre neutral, no estaba enojado pero quería una explicación por la cual su hija estaba de malas con un profesor.

\- Hija solo queremos saber que pasa contigo.- Intervino su madre algo preocupada por la nota que llego de su escuela.

\- Si el es el profesor, no tendría que ponerse a la altura de una estudiante y discutir conmigo, no creen. La verdad es que no me soporta, por eso lo hizo. Mi actitud no es mala, solo contesto a sus preguntas- dijo demasiado tranquila y tomando una vaso de la alacena para llenarlo de agua. Luego bebió.

\- No tienes amigos en la academia- dijo su padre

\- No los necesito, tengo amigos fuera de ella.- respondió con una sonrisa, ahora podía decir que tenia amigos.

\- Lo se, pero quisiera que te relacionaras con mas personas aparte de ellos. Me agradan y estoy muy agradecido, pero tal vez otros amigos con diferentes formas de pensar te ayudarían mucho a mejorar tu actitud y ser mas amble con los demás, sean o no tus amigos.

\- Papa, mama, no se preocupen. Se que lo dicen por que quieren lo mejor para mi pero no me siento cómoda con esa personas, esa persona que alguna vez me llamaron monstruo…- dijo acercándose a ellos.

\- Lo se mi quería hija- su madre se paro y la abrazo. Akiza correspondió al abrazo, y su padre imito a su esposa y las abrazo a ambas.

\- Siempre me convencen… pero será mejor que empieces a moderar su exasperación con los mayores- dijo su padre separándose un poco.

\- Lo haré- sus padres seguían abrasándola, Akiza ya estaba poniéndose incomoda- ehh… estoy algo cansada y mañana tengo que "hacer amigos".- les recordó a sus padres.

\- Ahh si- su madre se separo y su padre también.

\- Que descanses- le dijo su padre

\- Igualmente- dijo subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando llego a su cuarto se acostó, pensado cuando seria el día que Finn la llamara para empezar con su cometido, buscar a Sayer y sus planes…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Bien eso fue todo... el anterior capitulo fue algo corto, y la verdad todavia no le estoy dando la verdadera forma que quiero al relato, pero es el lo hay asi que por favor entiendan. Saludos**

 **.**

 **. XD^.^:3 (firma ._.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

.

.

.

* * *

Pasaron 5 días de lo ocurrido…

.

.

En esos días Akiza presto atención, fue amable y servicial con todos.

Con sus amigos, fue la misma de siempre y no le comento nada a Yusei sobre lo Finn. Por lo cual el creyó que había abandonado la idea, por que cuando ella se metía algo en la cabeza, no descansaba ni un día hasta lograr con su objetivo.

( Recuerdan el capitulo en el cual Yusei fue secuestrado?... bueno ahora, en la historia es un día antes de eso)

-como te va en la academia- pregunto Yusei a Akiza mientras reparaba su moto

\- bien, mucho mejor quiero decir…por que no le preguntas lo mismo a Leo y Luna- dijo mirando a sus gemelos con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Esta bien, y a ustedes, como les fue- dijo Yusei limpiándose las manos empapadas con liquido de frenos.

\- Akiza… que mala eres- dijo Leo- emm bueno… - Leo no sabia que decir pero lo salvo Bruno que de pronto llamo a Yusei diciendo que tenia una llamada.

\- Te salvaron- dijo Luna a su hermano. Ante este comentario de la pequeña, Akiza y Bruno se rieron.

\- Ahh por cierto donde están Jack y Crow- pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Ahh pues…- Bruno se rasco la cabeza, pensando y contándole a la chica lo que paso esta mañana

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Estaban revisando las D- Wheels, cundo de pronto llega Carly y se dirige a Yusei.

\- Yusei, mira conseguí esta información acerca de las desapariciones y los duelistas heridos- ella sacaba unos papeles de su bolso cuando el rubio le hablo tan mal como siempre.

\- Parece que por fin apareces, ya se me hacia raro que no vinieras a molestar como siempre- le dijo, pero esta solo lo ignoro.

\- Dicen que lo mejor es dejárselo a seguridad, así que por favor no hagan nada que los ponga en peligro- ante esto Jack estaba con una cara tipo Poker FACE

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias por la información, la leeré cuando este desocupado.- le dijo el moreno

\- Esta bien, adiós Yusei, adiós Crow- dijo con una sonrisa y después se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse

\- Es que piensas ignorarme- le gritó el rubio, Carly se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada llena de odio para luego irse sin prestarle la menor atención. Ahora si Jack estaba realmente asustado, nunca lo había mirado asi, ni cuando era una Portadora Oscura.

\- Que fue eso- le pregunto Crow.

\- Será por lo que le dijiste la ultima vez que vino- indago Yusei.

\- Ah... eh, bah, no me importa.- dijo el rubio

\- Seguro- le preguntaron ambos.

\- Si, iré a tomar una taza de café- pero tenia otras intenciones, sus amigos se dieron cuanta y Yusei le dijo a Crow que mejor lo siguiera para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, Crow asintió y se fue detrás del rubio.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

\- así que eso paso- dijo la pelirroja rascándose un poco la cabeza.

\- Vaya, ese Jack no sabe cuando controlar su bocota y luego sufre las consecuencias- reflexiono el pequeño.

\- Y desde cuando tú eres tan profundo- le dijo Bruno divertido.

\- Por favor debo tener esta forma de pensar ya que debo cuidar a mi hermana, es lo mas obvio no- respondió.

\- Ya basta Leo- le dijo Luna un tanto apenada.

\- Quien era- le pregunto Akiza a Yusei que había vuelto

\- Ah, era alguien que quería que mañana repare algunas tuberías de su casa.- le respondió.

\- Veo que tienen trabajo, si necesitan dinero deben decírmelo- le reprimo Akiza por la falta de confianza que tenían.

\- Ya es mucho que nos prepares el almuerzo, la cena y ahora el desayuno, no queremos molestarte con nuestros problemas financieros- le explico Yusei

\- Además crees que los demás lo aceptarían, en especial Jack, el es muy orgulloso-aplico Bruno, que hasta ese momento estaba atento a la discusión de sus nuevos amigos

\- Bueno si eso piensan- dijo parándose y tomando sus cosas para retirarse. "compórtate" se recrimino ella misma en sus pensamientos.- bueno nos vemos mañana traeré muchas cosas ya que no tengo que ir a la academia- les dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue corriendo.

\- Esta muy extraña- dijo Bruno con cara de miedo.

\- Es su forma de preocuparse por nosotros, déjala- dijo Yusei con una sonrisa.

\- Yusei…- empezó Luna- acaso Akiza te gusta- le pregunto extrañada por la forma de mirar a la pelirroja.

\- Ehh?, por favor ella es mi amiga, como una hermana- le dijo Yusei algo ruborizado, aunque nadie lo percibió.

\- Jajajaja- rió Bruno- ni siquiera el puede escapar de eso.- ante el comentario de Bruno todos en el taller rieron como si sus pulmones fueran a estallar.

Una vez ocurrió algo similar, en la casa de Martha de Satélite. Cuando estaban con Hideo y otro de sus amigos. Pero ignoro este recuerdo y solo cerro los ojos cruzándose de brazos esperando que sus amigos se calmaran.

Jack y Crow volvieron y encontraron a todos riéndose, lo que intrigo a Crow y enojo a Jack.

\- pueden dejar de reír y decir que esta pasando- les grito exasperado el rubio.

\- No es nada- dijo Bruno limpiándose una lagrima que había caído por reír tanto.

\- Bah- dijo tajante el rubio y subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación.

\- Que paso- le pregunto la peliverde- déjame adivinar se trata de Carly no.

\- Pues si. Lo que paso fue que el muy tonto quiso preguntarle que fue lo que le ocurría… aunque a su manera- dicho esto a todos les pareció una gotita en la cabeza imaginándose la situación y conociendo muy bien a su amigo- bueno y… Carly no lo tomo muy bien, y comenzaron a discutir en medio de la calle, fue cuando tuve que intervenir y Carly de pronto le dijo a Jack, delante de todas personas que estaban allí "sabes lo que eres, un maldito ex rey egoísta que solo piensa es si mismo y que no le interesa los sentimientos de los demás. Solo eres un niño asustado Jack, me das mucho asco y vergüenza, ya me canse de actuar como una patética reportera idiota. Renuncio a toda esta farsa" _(esto ultimo lo dijo imitando a la reportera con una pose un tanto exagerada)_ , no tienen idea de cómo se puso Jack…- finalizo Crow.

\- Déjame adivinar… le grito mas cosas insultantes- pregunto Bruno

\- No, al contrario, no respondió y solo se fue. Nunca lo había visto así, y lo más inquietante es que cuando quise decirle a Carly que se paso, ella solo sonrió mirando a Jack, como si fuera divertido. Definitivamente esa no es la Carly que conozco.

\- Vaya… que crees que le haya pasado- pregunto Yusei.

\- No lo se pero espero que no vuelva a repetirse- dijo Crow cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño

\- Carly ha soportado muchos insultos de Jack, es normal que reaccione asi- dijo la pequeña

\- No, lo que dijo lo dijo con la intención de herir a Jack, estoy muy preocupado por ese idiota- Crow mira hacia arriba y todos lo imitaron.

Después de eso todos decidieron lo mejor era descansar, y que Yusei tenia trabajo.

.

* * *

.

En la casa de la familia Izayoi, Akiza estaba cuarto, sentada en su escritorio pensando en Sayer. Tenia una foto en las manos, en la cual estaban ella y el.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su cara, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino, era muy doloroso ver como era su vida hace unos dos años. Una vida llena de engaños y mentiras, y todo por su propósito del cual no sabía y no tenia ni idea de lo que podría ser ¿acaso era justo?... por que justo el, su primer amor, o eso creía. Una lagrima cayo, como se había quitado su estabilizador, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y su boca temblaba.

"cuando te encuentre tienes que responderme muchas preguntas Sayer", pensó y se fue a su cama con el pensamiento que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo y así ella estaría tranquila, seguiría adelante y también ayudaría a Sayer a tomar el camino correcto para pagarle el favor que le hizo por darle un hogar. Aunque uno falso…

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Yusei se levanto y se cambio para irse a reparar las tuberías del sujeto que llamo el día anterior, era extraño solo le dijo su dirección que esperaba que hiciera un buen trabajo. El podría haber rechazado el trabajo por que cuando le pregunto su nombre al sujeto, este solo lo ignoro y colgó, pero necesitaban el dinero para los repuestos de sus motos. El trabajo le venia como añillo al dedo.

Decidió no despertar a sus amigos, ayer había sido un dia agotador y confundo, especialmente para Jack. Tomo su D-Wheel y se puso en marcha.

Toc toc toc.

\- hola!...- Yusei tocaba la puerta de la casa. Era una puerta de madera y se veía que la casa era algo vieja.- vengo a reparar las tuberías. Hay alguien en casa- dijo medio gritando, cuando en una de los golpes la puerta se abrió. Y de pronto alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza.

.

* * *

.

.

En el taller…

Bruno ya estaba despierto y se encontraba sentado delante de la computadora para encontrar información sobre nuevas refacciones. Al no ver a Yusei, concluyo que ya se había ido a trabajar, así que decidió continuar con su tarea de lo más tranquilo. Después de un par de minutos, Crow despertó y pregunto a Bruno

\- donde esta Yusei-

\- fue a realizar un trabajo- le respondió.

\- Ahhh, pero que tipo de trabajo, pudo habernos dicho para que no tarde demasiado, debe reparar mi moto. Aun le falta velocidad- dijo con ceño fruncido, sentándose en el sofá.

\- Era un problema de tuberías- le respondió rascándose el mentón

\- Ah solo eso, no debería tardar mas de una hora, y eso si se le hizo difícil- ahora estaba confundido- hace cuanto salio- le pregunto a Bruno

\- Bueno… yo me desperté hace como tres horas y el ya no estaba aquí- respondió con naturalidad a la pregunta de su amigo- crees que le haya pasado algo- ahora el era quien hacia preguntas

\- No lo se- estaba pensando cuando de pronto vio a Jack asomarse por la escalera, estaba demasiado serio y su mirada estaba algo perdida. Se ve que lo que le dijo Carly le afecto, y eso siendo el grandioso Jack Atlas- vaya, ya despertaste.

\- Ya es tarde, por que no me despertaron, pude estar muerto y ustedes no se preocuparían- dijo sin ánimos de hablar

\- Vamos Jack… oye, tu sabes donde puede estar Yusei, te dijo algo de adonde iría a parte de trabajar- indago Crow

\- Ni siquiera sabia que tenia trabajo- Jack estaba realmente neutral al tema

\- Oigan... chicos, estoy algo preocupado, no seria bueno buscarlo- pregunto Bruno

\- Mmm, tal vez esta en casa de Akiza, mejor llamemos antes de hacer algo- dijo Crow tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero de la casa de Akiza.

\- Hola- atendió una mujer, seguro es la madre de Akiza, pensó Crow.

\- Hola… ehhh me preguntaba si mi amigo Yusei estaba con Akiza- le contesto Crow algo nervioso, no sabía como dirigirse a la esposa de un senador.

\- No el no esta aquí, pero si quieres puedo pasarte con Akiza- le dijo con un tono demasiado amable y cordial

\- C-claro- Akiza y su madre eran totalmente diferentes.

\- Hola- dijo una voz ya muy conocida por Crow.

\- Akiza sabes donde esta Yusei, no lo hemos visto esta mañana y estamos algo preocupados por que el ya debería estar aquí, aunque su trabajo haya sido muy difícil- le explico a Akiza

\- Dices que Yusei desapareció- pregunto Akiza algo alterada.

\- Hay razones para creer que…- no sabía que responderle a su amiga sabiendo su carácter y especial preocupación por Yusei, pero decidió decir la verdad- si.

\- Oh…- y colgó.

\- Que te dijo Crow- pregunto Jack

\- Pues solo colgó- respondió Crow.

.

Pasaron unos minutos, los chicos estaban deliberando donde puede estar su amigo, cuando dos camionetas estaban en la puerta del taller y tocaron alterados la puerta.

\- quien será- se pregunto Bruno parándose a abrir la puerta.

\- No es obvio- dijo Crow sonriendo y algo nervioso.

Bruno abrió la puerta y ahí estaban Akiza, Mikage y Ushio.

\- ahora si- dijo Akiza entrando, llevándose por delante a Bruno que si no hubiera sido por Ushio estaría en piso y con dos huellas de tacones en la cara.- donde esta Yusei- dijo con voz autoritaria y seria.

\- Pues eso quisiéramos saber- respondió Jack tranquilo. Crow estaba demasiado asustado como para responder.

\- Bien, vamos a buscarlo que esperan, invitación- pregunto molesta.

\- Ayyy como molestas- dijo Jack levantándose y dirigiéndose a su moto para empezar a buscar a su amigo.

\- Y ustedes que hacen… empiecen a buscar- ordeno la chica- Mikage!

\- Si?...- pregunto asustada.

\- Tu vas a acompañarme, conducirás, y ustedes buscaran por su cuenta- dijo con voz amenazante

\- Si- dijeron todos y salieron en marcha.

.

* * *

.

Akiza y Mikage buscaban por el oeste mientras la pelirroja y Jack hablaban por una pantalla.

\- por que siempre que se trata de Yusei tú eres tannn….- no termino la frase por que la mirada de la pelirroja no dejo mudo, podía ser muy amenazadora cuando quería.

\- Que es lo que quieres decir- le pregunto amenazante.

\- Yo… nada- le dijo para no avivar las llamas que salían de la chica

\- Oigan por el sur no hay rastro de el- dijo Crow añadiéndose a la conversación por la pantalla.

\- Bien sigan buscando, no sabemos que es lo que pudo pasarle- dijo Ushio preocupando mas a los chicos

\- Atentos a sus marcas- dijo Jack- si le hacen daño lo sentiremos.

\- Si- dijeron todos

.

.

Akiza estaba preocupada y se sentía inútil. Si ella pudiera ayudarlo como el la ayudo a ella. Si tan solo no fuera tan débil y frágil, Sayer la hubiera considerado mas como una igual que un objeto al cual puede manejar a su gusto. Todas estas cosas pensaba, cuando lo sintió. Sentía a Yusei, justo en un camión, con el cual se había cruzado segundos antes.

\- Mikage ese camión- le dijo- lo siento - añadió tocándose el brazo, que brillaba por la cercanía de ella y su amigo en peligro y al mismo tiempo dolía- seguro los demás también lo sintieron- así que apresúrate- le dijo casi gritando.

\- Esta bien- dijo acercándose.

\- Así esta bien- dijo cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Entonces salto y se colgó de la puerta trasera del camión-

\- Cuidado- le grito Mikage. Akiza invoco a uno de sus monstruos, y este destruyo la puerta y lo vio. Allí estaba Yusei sano y salvo.

\- Que haces- le grito enojado por ponerse en peligro.

\- Estoy salvándote- le grito, aun estando colgada detrás del camión. Entonces el lo cerro para que ella pudiera entrar.

\- Por que te pones en peligro. Te dije que no hicieras locuras- le dijo tomándole del brazo.

\- Por quien crees que lo hice- estaba furiosa, se atrevía a gritarle cuando ella lo haba salvado, o eso creía. Se soltó bruscamente mientras el la miraba con desaprobación.

\- Con quien viniste- le pregunto un poco más calmado.

\- Con Mikage- le respondió. Pero cuando se dio vuelta ella ya no estaba allí.

\- Mi moto- dijo- debemos irnos de aquí.

\- Claro pero… es solo para uno- le dijo

\- Ya viniste una ves conmigo- le respondió.

\- Es frustrante.

\- Vamos- le dijo arrojandole un casco que saco de su asiento

Ambos salieron en la moto. Akiza se sintió muy bien sintiendo el viento y la velocidad. Ya había viajado en la moto de su amigo, pero fue cuando ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Esta vez estaba en la realidad y era la primera vez que sintió algo como eso.

De pronto vino un duelista misterioso que reto a un duelo a Yusei (sabemos quien es no? ._.). El quiso que Akiza bajara para no ponerla en peligro pero ella se negó.

Así tuvieron un duelo y ya saben la historia (no voy a narrar el duelo… la verdad es que Sherry no me cae)

Después del duelo, Sherry se marcho halagando a Akiza y Yusei.

* * *

Ambos se reunieron con sus amigos y se fueron al taller.

Akiza estaba algo molesta por no poder hacer nada sola. Al final fue Yusei el que termino de salvarse, pero por lo menos ayudo invocando a Startuds Dragon al campo como un monstruo real. Pero aun así, se sentía mal.

\- quiero sentirlo- le dijo a Yusei, el solo la miro como diciendo que prosiguiera- quiero sentir el viento. Conocerte a través de un duelo, saber que es lo que sientes. Quiero ser parte del mundo de los duelos, no los ordinarios, sino sentir el viento y la adrenalina.

\- Entonces te ayudare- le dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual Akiza correspondió

.

.

.

.

.

XD ^-^ :3 (firma ._.)


	5. Chapter 5

**PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO LA HISTORIA, NO LES VOY A MENTIR, SI TENIA EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA DESPUES DE LO ULTIMO... PERO LA INPIRACION VOLVIO Y AHORA NO VOY A DESCUIDAR ESTE FIC ^-^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

Akiza quería aprender a conducir y tenía que obtener un registro…

Esas tres semanas fueron muy agotadoras para ella

Aprendió a golpes

Yusei tuvo una no cita con ella para enseñarle a tener equilibrio

Logro hacer una curva

Tuvo una prueba en la cual se decidía si obtenía el registro o no.

Unos chicos le tendieron una trampa

Gano el duelo contra Ushio

Jack les dio una paliza a esos malditos

Sus amigos la felicitaron

Sherry observo todo esto

Y se inicio en un mundo de los duelos….

 _(No voy a contar todo… ustedes saben la historia y la verdad es que es muy agotador escribir cosas que ya vieron)_

Una semana después…

Se cumplía 6 semanas desde que Akiza no recibió respuesta de Finn, y ella creyó que el se había rendido y la había abandonado. Así que ella sola buscaría sus respuestas y a Sayer. Al mismo tiempo, Yusei creyó que Akiza ya no estaba obsesionada con eso.

Otra persona de la que no tenían señales, era Carly. Desde lo ocurrido con Jack, ella estaba desaparecida. Y al contrario de estar tranquilo, Jack estaba cada vez mas histérico, ¿a que se debía tal ausencia de una persona que insistía estar al lado de el?... no lo sabían pero pronto tendrían respuestas…

Hace unos días, Akiza y los gemelos estaban en vacaciones de verano…

Akiza caminaba con los gemelos, hacían un par de compras para hacerles una cena especial a sus amigos, pues hace poco se habían enterado del WRGP y querían que ellos se sintieran apoyados.

De pronto alguien toco la espalda de la chica, y al darse vuelta se encontró con Finn, que estaba vestido de negro y con el cabello un poco mas largo y su rostro estaba cansado. Al verlo, la pelirroja se quedo muda y lo miraba como si hubiera visto al mismo Sayer, eran hermanos después de todo, pero jamás se había fijado en el, por lo tanto nunca noto lo mucho que se parecían hasta este momento… prácticamente era el con el cabello negro. La verdad es que no esperaba verlo es ese lugar y menos acompañada de sus pequeños amigos. Los chicos siguieron caminando, pero al notar que ella no los seguía, voltearon y su vista se topo con ambos jóvenes viéndose detenidamente. Así que decidieron ir a ver de quien se trataba…

— hola- dijeron al unísono al muchacho

— hola — respondió con una sonrisa — soy un amigo de Aki, mucho gusto niños

— igualmente – respondió Luna cordialmente

— vaya… no sabíamos que ella tuviera amigos aparte de nosotros — dijo Leo. Akiza todavía no reaccionaba, y el esperaba que su amiga dijera algo, hasta que un clic se hizo en su cabeza — Espera, ¿dijiste Aki?

— Ahh… no te vimos en algún lugar antes – grito Luna, mas afirmando que preguntando, cortando así la respuesta que aguardaba su gemelo

— No lo creo — dijo Finn con una media sonrisa difícil de percibir

— ¿Y como te llamas?— le dijo Leo muy sonriente

— Finn Divine — le respondió menos entusiasmado.

— Creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes — pensaba la pequeña, que todavía quería recordar donde lo había visto.

— No lo creo, no es un apellido muy común — le respondió — Y tu…— esta vez se dirigía a Akiza — ¿Piensas quedarte así por mucho tiempo?, por que la verdad tiempo es lo que no tenemos. ¿Chicos les molestaría dejarnos a solas un momento? — les dijo algo molesto por que Akiza no reaccionaba.

— Akiza…— dijo Luna preocupada por el estado de su amiga

— No puedo dejar solos a dos niños en un mercado… — dijo Akiza ya en la realidad y dirigiéndole una mirada gélida a al muchacho. Como se atrevía a ordenarle cosas después de no dar señales de vida por casi dos meses y medio. A pesar que le dijo que tardaría en buscar respuestas, no pensó que fuera a tardar mas de un mes cuando mucho

— Bueno pues yo no puedo esperar mucho tiempo — le respondió aun mas seria y cortante que la pelirroja

— Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer — dijo tomando a los chicos por los hombros y marchando hacia el taller de Yusei. Estos solo se miraron confundidos pero no la contradijeron

— ¿Como es eso?, teníamos un acuerdo. Y según tengo entendido por la situación, es un compromiso con mayor anticipación que el que estas por efectuar con tus pequeños amigos – le dijo en un tono un tanto amenazador, pero eso no era suficiente para intimidar a una persona como Akiza Izayoi

— Me iré, te llamare y te diré donde quiero que nos encontremos cuando reúna lo necesario para empezar con nuestra búsqueda.— le dijo la pelirroja con un tono algo resentido y mirándolo con unos ojos fríos como nunca antes, y con sus brazos aun en los hombros de los pequeños

— Entiendo— le respondió con una sonrisa, había invertido los papeles, y eso le divertía. Ciertamente la pelirroja tenia un sentido del humor algo mórbido — Esperare.

Dicho esto ultimo, Akiza se fue con los chicos dejándolo solo.

— ¿Akiza que fue eso? - le pregunto Leo algo confundido una vez que estaban una distancia prudente del muchacho como para que no los encontrara

— Los dejare en el taller. No quiero que les digan esto a los chicos. ¿De acuerdo? Solo harán que se alarmen por una disputa personal entre amigos— les dijo Akiza cambiando su semblante por una sonrisa para convencerlos

— Solo haces que nos asustemos— respondió Luna, echando a la basura el intento que la joven — ¿Quieres decirnos a nosotros? — le pregunto la peliverde.

— No es algo que ustedes deban saber, así que no se preocupen y háganme caso — le respondió mirando al frente y caminado a un par de pasos de ellos. Los gemelos se miraron y suspiraron, lo mejor seria confiar en su amiga.

. ...

Después de caminar mucho, llegaron al taller. Los chicos se encontraban haciendo sus respectivas tareas, así que solo entraron y saludaron a todos. Los gemelos se sentaron en el sofá y la pelirroja dejo todo lo que habían comprado para hacer la cena en una mesita.

— Chicos les pido que me disculpen, tengo algo que hacer! Prometo que la cena la hare mañana sin falta – se apresuro a decir, solo Yusei se acerco limpiándose las manos, mientras atrás de oían las quejas de Crow y un extrañamente callado Jack.

— No te preocupes. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo un sonriente pero decepcionado Yusei, le encantaba comer de vez en cuando comida casera y mas cuando era una ocasión especial entando todos juntos.

— Bueno, nos vemos – se despidió de todos, y todos asintieron, mas una voz la detuvo antes de seguir con su camino.

— ¿Iras a ver a ese sujeto verdad? – dicho esto por la pequeña Luna, Yusei y Bruno alzaron su vista de la niña a Akiza, que paro en seco al sacar el tema delante de todos, aun cuando les había pedido que no lo mencionaran, no tenia dudas en que la niña no tenia malas intenciones, solo se reprimió internamente no haberles echo prometer que no lo dirían — No me agrada. Sus cartas me hablaron y déjame decirte que no fue favorable a su persona lo que escuche — Akiza la miro extrañada. En realidad, todos miraron a la pequeña y dejaron lo que hacían ante tal comentario. No por nada los espíritus le advertirían a la niña y la escucharon atentamente.

— Pues a mi si me cayo bien – interrumpió el niño — Quiero tener un duelo con ese chico.— añadió Leo entusiasmado.

— Leo por favor deja que continúe – dijo Crow entrecerrando los ojos y apretando un poco los dientes por la falta de tacto del menor, que incluso el sabia que no era momento. Esa niña, cuando se trataba de diálogos entre espíritus de duelo, nunca se equivocaba.

— Es un sujeto confundido que esta sumergió en la angustia y la ira. Esta cegado por la venganza. — la pelirroja la mira atentamente, estudiando la mirada perdida de Luna en el suelo, decía la pura verdad — Pero el no era así. Cambio mucho después de la desaparición de su hermano, antes era un tanto despreocupado y soñador, se ve que lo que haya ocurrido le afecto mucho — le dijo a Akiza que la miraba de reojo. Yusei miraba detenidamente a Akiza y su semblante melancólico y serio.

— ¿Que es lo que pasa, de quien hablan?— cuestiono el rubio cansado de no entender y ser ajeno a un asunto que parecía importante.

— Akiza… no es lo que estoy pensando ¿cierto?— le dijo Yusei.

— Tranquilo no es nada, solo algo referente a un viejo amigo... ¿Y mi moto?— trato de evadir Akiza buscado por los alrededores la moto que los chicos construyeron para ella, y que aun guarda allí por la falta de un garaje propio.

— No respondiste a la pregunta de Yusei, además… ¿de que hablan? — pregunto Crow, queriendo tomar parte al igual que Jack. Bruno decidió mantenerse ajeno a algo sumamente personal por como se refería Akiza al termino "viejo amigo" que no paso desapercibido sabiendo que el único viejo amigo que pudiera haber era ese hombre que la uso

— Ahh... ahí esta — dijo Akiza dirigiéndose a su moto, ignorando a sus amigos y fingiendo una cara de alivio al encontrar su moto.

— No hagas locuras — dijo Yusei poniendo inmediatamente en frente de ella antes se acercara a la moto. Pero esta solo lo corrió sabiendo lo caballero que era como para ponerse a forcejear con ella, y se subió a la moto de manera retadora, ante la miraba severa de Jack, la confusión de Crow y Bruno, el arrepentimiento de Luna y la sorpresa de Leo

— Si no sales podría herirte — ante este comentario Yusei quedo atónito y se estremeció al ver como lo miraba seria y con el labio fruncido haciéndole ver que no era broma, y los demás también. Los chicos no entendían bien pero sabían que era malo. Akiza no se había portado así hace mucho y no quería hacerlo pero la verdad es que necesitaba encontrarse con Finn antes que se marchara.

— A-Akiza- dijo Yusei sorprendió pero también en un vano intento de desaprobarla por su actitud

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Izayoi, acaso estas loca o que? – grito Jack parándose y recuperando la energía que tiempo atrás no mostró por la ausencia de la reportera – ¿Es que acaso volvió la bruja, mujer?

— Oye Akiza, no se que pasa pero será mejor que bajes de esa moto si no quieres que la quitemos – añadió Crow serio como rara vez se lo ve.

— Akiza… — Leo y Luna miraban asustados la escena. Claro, no es fácil ver como sus amigos estaban alrededor de Akiza en un intento de poner sus cuerpos de muralla para que no intentara irse. Y con ella con la miraba penetrante dirigida a Yusei.

— Chicos, por favor…— dijo Bruno – ¿que les parece si nos sentamos y hablamos mas tranquilos? — estaba tan sorprendido como los gemelos ante tal escena

— No me hagas elegir.— Le dijo Akiza al moreno de ojos azules, como un ruego pero manteniendo su mirada intimidadora. Odiaba hacer esto pero si no se apresuraba, Finn ser marcharía y no tendría respuestas de su antiguo papel en la misión de Sayer. No sabría el por que de usarla…

— Nunca haría eso — le respondió mas bajo y calmado Yusei — Pero no quiero que salgas herida si no encuentras lo que buscas — nadie entendía, solo el y ella. – Créeme que no quisiera ver como te desmoronas si eso pasa, tenemos un torneo dentro de poco… estamos todos juntos en esto - dijo Yusei rogando con sus ojos.

— Pueden decir de que hablan, ya dejen de hablar en código — intervino Jack muy molesto

— Les prometo que les diré todo lo que quieran saber, pero se me hace tarde – respondió la pelirroja desviando la mirada del pelinegro hacia el rubio, sabia que su semblante frío se desmoronaría si lo veía por mas tiempo.

— Me prometiste que me dirías cuando te llamara, y tuve que enterarme por Luna — Yusei estaba dolido por su falta de confianza. Y de nuevo obtuvo la atención de la chica que lo miraba con más calma ahora.

— Esta bien — dijo ella — prometo que no haré locuras. Prometo que sabrás todo, solo déjame ir…— dijo agachando la cabeza

— Iré contigo entonces — le dijo Yusei dirigiéndose a su moto. – Asi ahorraremos explicaiones.

— Nosotros también iremos- dijeron Jack, Crow y Bruno, que aunque no tuviera una moto quería saber que era lo que pasaba. Imitando a Yusei y buscando sus motos, en el caso del peliazul, que vería como convencer a alguno para que enganchara un carrito en alguna de las motos y poder acompañarlos

—¿Nosotros también podemos ir? – preguntaron los gemelos

— No, solo iremos Akiza y yo — dijo el moreno, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que al dejar en camino libre, esta salio como un rayo. Entonces Yusei se apresuro y subió a su moto.

— Ustedes quédense aquí, ella podría hacer una locura si se siente acorralada — les ordeno Yusei, y los demás no tuvieron de otra que obedecer, sabían que el tenia razón.

— No hables y vete ahora- le dijo Jack.

Entonces Yusei acelero y buscaba el camino que tomo la chica. Vaya que el era un gran maestro y ella una gran aprendiz, pues a pesar que hace solo un poco había aprendido a manejar, era realmente buena y muy rápida. Perdió todo rastro de ella.

"Donde diablos estas"… se preguntaba internamente. Era tarde y la había perdido, ella era realmente buena cuando se trataba de curvas, y todo gracias a el. "Por que tuve que enseñarle todos mis trucos"… se recrimino internamente. Claro, ahora recordó, por que era su… amiga y quería protegerla a toda costa. Quería que supiera como hacer para aventajarse en casos de riesgo, pero el no era una amenaza para ella. Solo quería que estuviera bien, aunque eso la molestara, estaba bien solo con que funcionara y no se hiciera daño.

* * *

Ya muy lejos, Akiza tomo un atajo que la llevaría al mercado, pero cuando llego el ya no estaba. Toda esa disputa fue envano, se había enfrentado a sus amigos por nada… no por su culpa no llego a tiempo. Pero ante tal pensamiento se reprendió internamente y lo así, de todas formas ya no importaba…De pronto siento algo en su cabeza, era la voz de Finn, que le decía: "Arcadia".

Akiza entendió el mensaje y se fue directamente a las ruinas de su antiguo hogar…

* * *

Yusei, al no encontrarla por ninguna parte, se fue muy decepcionado de el mismo al taller, donde sus amigos lo esperaban para que les explique que esta pasando.

— ¿y bien? — le pregunto Jack en un tono de demostraba su molestia y preocupación, pero mas molestia

— La perdí — respondió Yusei con la cabeza baja

— Eso ya lo sabemos, viniste sin ella, lo que queremos saber es que esta pasando y de que nos perdimos nosotros — dijo Crow exasperado por la huida de su amiga.

— Luna quiero saber que fue lo que paso — dijo Yusei ignorando a Crow

— Bueno… un sujeto vino y de pronto ella se puso muy pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, creo que la sorprendió — le respondió – Se conocían muy bien por lo que vimos – dijo mirando a Leo que simplemente asintió – Y creo que decían que tenían un asunto pendiente, Akiza dijo que reuniría información y que lo buscaría, el solo le dijo que la esperaría.

—…¿como dijo que se llamaba? - pensaba Leo y todos esperaban que el chico siguiera— cierto, Flynn Leivan- dijo Leo muy seguro

— No… era Finn Divine — corrigió su hermana

— Divine?...— pregunto Yusei muy sorprendido y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

— Yusei… acaso ese no era el apellido de…- decía Jack algo extrañado

— Si — respondió- Sayer…

— Q-quieres decir que... — dijo Crow

— Si, ese sujeto era del me hablo Akiza y además es algo de Sayer — todos estaban muy consternados, menos Bruno que no entendía nada — Tenemos que buscarla y encontrarla a como de lugar.

— Si! — dijeron todos, incluso el pobre de Bruno que también quería buscarla aunque no entendiera bien lo que pasa…

* * *

Cuando Akiza llego a las ruinas de Arcadia, busco a Finn donde lo había visto antes. Y efectivamente el estaba allí.

— Tardaste mucho — le dijo sin verla

— Bueno, vine lo más rápido que pude, tus cartas te delataron, mis amigos están al corriente y seguro están buscándome. Pienso volver con ellos así que se rápido y dime como haremos para saber los planes de Sayer — le dijo con voz neutral y molesta por que por su culpa tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a sus amigos y de seguro también a sus padres después de esto.

— Fácil, se lo preguntaremos en persona y directamente — le respondió Finn

— ¿Quieres decir que esta vivo? — la mirada de Akiza se torno de alegría y emoción mezclada con sorpresa y algo de melancolía

— Mi hermano no esta del todo vivo… su cuerpo esta intacto, pero su alma no esta aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que esa tal Misty se llevo su alma a donde no podremos encontrarlo— luego de la explicaron Akiza reflexiono que tal vez si todo se torno así, era por que el alma de Sayer no recibió el perdón de Misty, y tal vez era lo mejor que se quedase así por todos sus pecados.

— Tal vez no deberíamos alterar su descanso— dijo Akiza algo triste y confundida

— Se lo que piensas — Akiza lo miro y después recordó su poder — Esta bien que estés asustada, quiere decir que sabes lo que haces — ahora si estaba muy asustada, esas eran las mismas palabras que le dijo Sayer una vez.

— Aléjate de mi mente — le dijo para que no supiera que tenia miedo, y se alejo un poco de el.

— Yo no soy el enemigo, soy tu amigo. ¿Es que ese tal Yusei te lavo el cerebro? Recuerda quien te salvo, recuérdalo Aki… ese fue mi hermano y se lo debes.

— Lo se y no te atrevas a hablar mal de Yusei, pero… ¿como saber que no hacemos mal en traerlo?, que tal si el no quiere volver — le pregunto al borde de las lagrimas por sus palabras.

— Eso no lo sabremos hasta que el nos lo diga en persona — le respondió mas calmado y con una sonrisa para darle confianza.

— Hablas igual que el — le dijo perdida en sus ojos, eran muy parecidos.

¿Será por que somos hermano?- estaba divertido por lo ultimo dicho por la chica.

— No lo se pero… en realidad no estoy segura, no se que hacer… yo, debo irme. Mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mi — dijo viendo la salida.

— Puedes irte si quieres, pero vuelve. Recuerda que tienes cosas que preguntarle… además quiero decirte que yo te conocía antes — le dijo con una sonrisa que transmitía sinceridad, y era cierto, su hermano siempre hablaba de ella.

— Pues yo no recuerdo haberte conocido— le dijo forzando sus recuerdo para ver si lo conocía, pero nada.

— Dije que yo te conozco, no tu me conozcas… mi hermano siempre hablaba de ti, de tus poderes y de lo que podrías hacer si los controlaras. De hecho, aunque me cueste admitirlo, para ti leer mentes solo seria el inicio — le dijo entusiasmado.

— ¿No te dijo que… cuando yo fuera mayor, nos íbamos a casar? — esto ultimo dejo en blanco al muchacho — Ja… veo que no.- dijo con un deje de tristeza pero esperaba esa reacción.

— No… eso no lo sabia — dijo confundido — Nunca nos dijo que tipo de relación tenían, pero puedo asegurarte que el te amaba. Puedo decir eso, por que siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, el siempre me decía que eras una niña increíble y que…— la risa de Aki no lo dejo continuar.

— Jajajajajaja… lo siento, pero… ¿así que niña? — esto era el colmo, ahora si quería aclarar muchas cosas con Sayer — Así que decía que era una niña increíble…

— ¿Que te pasa…? — estaba confundido, la actitud que había tomado Aki no era la misma que hace unos minutos.

— ¿Cual es el plan, no tengo mucho tiempo, debo ir con mis amigos? — ahora había vuelto, pero decidió ayudarlo, eso lo descolocaba un poco.

— El plan es traer su alma de vuelta a su cuerpo- le dijo de una vez.

— ¿Y como se supone que haremos eso? — indago.

— Bueno, tu eres una Psíquica muy poderosa, dime que tienes en mente – el pedido era entupido, ella no tenia idea.

— No se como devolverle la vida a alguien, no soy dios — le respondió

— No, pero tienes poderes de uno.

— No lo entiendo — le dijo mirando el suelo.

— Tienes que liberar el poder escondido dentro de ti, ya que lo necesitamos para traerlo de vuelta. Mira, no quiero que te esfuerces, tenemos por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco meses — le dijo Finn.

— ¿Para que, que estas esperando?

— Para que ellos vengan, se que son tres — dijo mirando el cielo, que se veía por la cima del edifico hecho escombros — y uno de ellos tiene una relación con tu amigo Yusei.

— ¿Que relación podrían tener con el? - pregunto Aki.

— No lo se, supongo que tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo — respondió.

— Y dime, como se supones que sabes todo eso, déjame adivinar, ¿leíste la mente de alguien del futuro? — le pregunto con ironía.

— No, me esta ayudando alguien que viene de el; puede ver el futuro, o mas bien leerlo por medio de sus cartas, es igual la cosa es que esta persona sabe que es lo que nos espera — le dijo.

— Dices que sabe el futuro, por que viene de el, o que lee el futuro, no te entiendo — la confundía por completo, además todo esto era realmente agotador, y estaba por darle un ligero ataque de jaqueca.

— Ambas opciones son ciertas — le dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos — ¿quieres conocerla? — le pregunto Finn, entreabriéndolos y aun con su mirada burlona.

— No tengo opción, debo conocer a mis aliados — le respondió secamente.

— Esta bien…— y dándose vuelta dijo – ¡Entra! — ordeno al vació, o eso creía ella. Por que en realidad había alguien escondido entre las sombras.

— No es posible — dijo la chica sorprendida pero completamente seria al ver a la persona que se acercaba a ellos con paso firme.

— Si es ella — dijo Finn con una sonrisa – Apuesto que no lo esperabas.

— Eres, eres…— Akiza todavía no estaba seguirá de lo que veía, y se negaba a creer que el destino volviera a involucrarla de nuevo en asuntos peligrosos que nada tenían que ver con ella.

— Si, asi es Aki… soy yo - dijo ***** del futuro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno eso es todo... otra vez pido disculpas!  
nos leemos la proxima semana...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **BUENO SE QUE DIJE UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA, PERO ES ALGO COMPLICADO, BUENO EMPEZEMOS**

 **"YUGIOH 5DS NO ME PERTENCE, SOLO CIERRO UN CICLO QUE OTROS DEJARON EN LA INCOGNITA! " SE QUE NUNCA LO DIJE PERO ES ALGO JAJA**

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

.

.

\- Si… Aki, soy yo- dijo Carly del futuro.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?, por que me doy cuenta que ahora no estas siendo manipulada como en el pasado. Estoy segura que sabes perfectamente en lo que te estas metiendo - Akiza estaba enojada y sobretodo intrigada por la presencia de la pelinegra - Dime, ¿acaso nos engañaste todo el tiempo?- le pregunto.

\- ¡Cálmate!, odio cuando las personas me hablan así - Carly estaba con una mirada seria y una mueca de molestia adornaba su maduro rostro. Akiza empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, mirándola, la estaba estudiando. Estaba vestida con un jeans negro muy ajustado y una remera corta negra que marcaba bien sus curvas. Además tenia botas negras y no traía sus lentes.

\- Tu no eres Carly - le dijo aun estudiándola pero deteniéndose para mirar con fijeza su rostro

\- No, la que conociste no era Carly- le dijo acercándose y acariciándole la mejilla- Es increíble, estas aquí… en carne y hueso la gran Akiza Izayoi - le dijo emocionada, y la brazo

\- Entonces de donde tú vienes estoy muerta, ¿no es así? - le pregunto separándose y viendo sus ojos, era Carly, nadie mas tenia esos ojos grisáceos

\- La mayoría lo esta… perdimos Aki…- esto ultimo se lo dijo mirando el suelo y muy triste.

\- ¿Perdimos?... no entiendo- le dijo

\- Mira, – empezó – yo odio a Sayer, y no lo tomes a mal, pero tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con el. Pero no hay opción, necesitamos que te entrene para ganar. – le dijo mas seria que antes y mirándola a los ojos – Eres mas indispensable de lo que pensábamos, creímos que Yusei era el elegido, que nos salvaria por ser el lider y tener la cabeza del dragon ¡pero no!, eres tu, siempre fuiste tu- le digo mirándola con brillo en los ojos, era esperanza lo que albergaba.

\- ¿Que quisiste decir cuando dijiste que la que conocí no eras tu?- le pregunto ignorando todo lo que dijo recientemente. Carly la miro, sonrió y dio unos pasos lejos de ella, para decirle lo siguiente:

\- A veces las personas se ven obligadas a ocultar ciertas partes de su existencia. Siempre fui una chica rebelde, – le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica y orgullosa – a la cual no le importaba mucho el bienestar de los demás mientras no me afecte a mi, vivía como yo quería y era libre… Pero tuve que cambiar por motivos que solo me los reservare para mi. Tuve que fingir ser una periodista estupida y patética por mucho tiempo. – su mirada anterior cambia a una de molestia a lo ultimo mencionado – Al parecer una discusión con Jack me saco de mis casillas y de nuevo salte a la luz, volví a ser yo- de nuevo se dibujo una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.– Unos sujetos malos me encontraron y…– se quito una de sus botas y mostró que parte de su pierna le faltaba, y era reemplazada con una pierna ortopédica de metal.- me hicieron esto.- finalizo

\- Entonces, si nos engañaste – concluyo la pelirroja

\- No mentí del todo- respondió- tú y los demás siempre me agradaron, pero me conocieron como una periodista patética. No podía decirles la verdad, me rechazarían y me tildarían de mentirosa. Por eso seguí con el engaño.- dijo- pensaba adoptar esa personalidad para siempre, dejar atrás mi pasado por ustedes, era muy feliz teniendo amigos... Pero Jack es un idiota- dijo sonriendo.

\- Si… definitivamente es un idiota- dijo riendo también, tal vez esta Carly no se dio cuenta en su momento, pero el rubio siempre la quiso como algo mas que amigos, en su mente se decía "Ambos son idiotas" – Pero aun no entiendo muchas cosas… – había recuperado la seriedad y le dio el pie a Carly para que siguiera

\- Y no lo necesitas entender - intervino Finn- No voy a pedirte que me dejes pensar por ti, como hizo mi hermano. Solo quiero que confíes en que no dejare que nada malo te pase - le dijo serio y mostrando sinceridad- Eras muy valiosa para mi hermano, y estoy seguro que sus propósitos no eran tan malos. Tal vez no eligió la manera correcta de llevarlos a cabo, pero era un buen hombre.

\- El me uso - dijo Aki con un aire de molestia y tristeza

\- Si, pero por el bien de nuestra raza. Sabia que tu eras la única que podía lograr unirnos, humanos y Psíquicos

\- ¿Dices que no soy humana?- pregunto

\- Dijo que somos de dos razas diferentes- aclaro.

\- ¿Mis amigos pueden saber esto?- pregunto Aki a Carly

\- Lo mejor es que no- dijo con seriedad- es mucho para ellos y la verdad es que solo te necesitamos a ti, no tenemos por que alterar las vidas de ellos. Además, serian una molestia

\- Dijiste que morirán - su voz se torno seca y ronca – Esto también es de su incumbencia

\- Y tu puedes cambiar eso, pero por favor deja que sigan adelante por ahora - la tranquilizo para que no soltara las lagrimas que contenía - Si es necesario ellos lo sabrán, pero por ahora solo es indispensable que tu lo sepas.

\- ¿Cuanto falta para que todo esto comience? – pregunto Akiza

\- Solo cuatro meses- dictamino Carly del futuro

\- Por eso necesitamos a Sayer- dijo Finn

\- Su alma esta sellada junto por el Inmortal Terrestre Lagarto _(no se el nombre y no lo pienso buscar_ )- les aclaro para que no se ilusionaran tanto - Será difícil, pero no imposible… así que tan solo denme una semana, yo lo traeré- dijo al final la pelinegra

\- Entonces solo queda que el vuelva y entrene a Aki - dijo Finn mirando a Carly – si tu lo traerás me quitaras un gran peso de encima, mis poderes no son tan fuertes como para traspasar las barreras del otro mundo, y Aki no entreno como se debe en estos últimos tiempos.

\- Lo volveré a ver – susurro ignorando lo que decían co respecto a su persona - No creo estar lista - les dijo Aki con una mirada ausente

\- No importa tus sentimientos, se trata del futuro, estés lista o no, tu deber es salvar a tus amigos- le dijo con un aire de autoridad la otra mujer que los acompañaba. Si bien era mayor, no estaba muy cambiada a lo que era en el presente, solo unos rasgos que la hacían mas madura.

\- Entiendo… - dijo Akiza

\- Será mejor que te vayas, esta por amanecer y tus amigos están cerca… puedo sentir los pensamientos de Crow. Vete - le dijo Finn

\- Seguro están molestos y preocupados. – decía mientras acariciaba su sien. - Nos vemos - dijo y salio corriendo dejándolos solos

\- Espero que las intenciones de tu hermano no sean malas - le dijo Carly en tono amenazador y viendo como la pelirroja se iba. En su mente estaba muy marcado el momento en el que se hicieron amigas intimas, pero por las guerras ambas se habían separado un poco. Era raro verla otra vez después de tanto tiempo como era antes, tan pura aunque no lo supiera, y no como la guerrera que se convirtió en un momento y que termino con su vida

\- No lo son… por fin lo veré y cobrare algunas cosas que el me debe- dijo con una sonrisa

\- Te estoy vigilando Finn, no te atrevas a lastimar a Aki - lo amenazo. – Ella es el pasado de mi amiga, y por eso la voy a proteger, aunque no sea de mi tiempo.

\- ¿Cuando la empezaron a llamar Aki? - pregunto Finn ignorando sus amenazas – Solo mi hermano la llamaba así, y ahora que yo sepa solo yo la puedo llamarla así, ella me lo pidió.

\- Dentro de poco, ella nos lo pidió. Tomo más confianza - respondió la mujer del futuro con una sonrisa presumida. – No te creas su único amigo Finn, por que no lo eres, y tampoco eres tan importante.

\- Interesante… dime una cosa, ¿ella me hubiera ayudado en la otra línea de tiempo? Ósea digo; este es el pasado, pero fue modificado con tu aparición, para ser honesto, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no hubiera encontrado nada con respecto a Sayer y seguro Aki y yo lo olvidaríamos con el tiempo – cuestiono meditando mucho y cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Dime, ¿ella seria mi aliada?

\- No, simplemente te hubiera ignorado y seguiría con su vida. Pero esta Akiza esta mucho más apegada al recuerdo de Sayer que la de mi tiempo, creo que es por eso que accedió a ayudarte así de fácil, aun ignorando a sus amigos. – le respondió sinceramente la pelinegra

\- Ya veo, ella sigue sintiendo algo por mi hermano. – dijo Finn con una sonrisa. – bueno, debo hacer un par de cosas. El cuerpo de Sayer esta en mi casa. ¿Vienes conmigo o por tu cuenta? - le pregunto

\- Quiero ver una cosa antes. – le dijo dándole la espalda. – Cuando termine empezare a traer el alma de tu hermano, voy por mi cuenta. – y dicho esto Finn se fue dejándola sola.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuatro personas estaban buscando a Akiza de manera desesperada, cuando quería de verdad podía hacer las cosas sin pensar y precipitadamente. No le dijeron a sus padres lo que paso por que pensaron que era demasiado para ellos siendo mayores, además ellos se asegurarían de traerla sana y salva, por lo tanto alterarlos solo empeoraría las cosas. Así que solo les dijeron que ella se quedaría a dormir por que los gemelos se lo pidieron, una pijamada en casa de Yusei, una excusa excelente por que confiaban ciegamente en el moreno, lo que seguramente lo hacia sentirse terrible. Por supuesto sus padres lo creyeron por que confiaban en el, cuando les dijera la verdad esa confianza desaparecería y no lo mirarían con los mismos ojos.

\- Yusei estamos cansados- dijo Bruno- voy a llevar a los chicos a descansar y creo que yo también- dijo el peliazul

\- Ustedes pueden irse - dijo- yo seguiré buscando. Les prometo que la encontrare

\- Esta bien, confiamos en ti Yusei - dijo y se fue al taller cargando a los niños que habían insistido en ir con ellos.

Yusei conducía su moto y buscaba hasta debajo de la última roca, no la encontraba. Era imposible que haya desparecido así por así. Y tan rápido… maldecía la astucia y rapidez prodigio de la chica. Pero sobretodo estaba preocupado, pero lo escucharía cuando la encontrase, era momento de ponerle límites a su amiga favorita. Por su bien y el de los demás

.

.

* * *

.

.

Del otro lado de la cuidad, Akiza caminaba buscando a uno de sus amigos, y lo vio.

Ahí estaba Crow, buscándola. Se puso en medio de la carretera deteniéndolo.

El paro en seco y llamo a Yusei y Jack.

\- chicos, la encontré- dijo Crow feliz, los chicos vieron su cara en la pantalla que usaban para comunicarse

\- Te estaba buscando - dijo la pelirroja a su amigo de forma algo burlona, pensó que estaría enojado pero cuando vio su sonrisa se dio cuenta que después tendrían tiempo para eso, por ahora el chico solo sentía alivio y felicidad al verla.

\- Bueno, creo que ella me encontró a mi - dijo y le sonrió a la muchacha, que solo atino a hacer lo mismo

\- ¿Donde están? - dijo una voz desde la pantalla, era Yusei.

\- Estamos cerca de los escombros de Arcadia- dijo Crow

\- Voy ya mismo para allá- respondió, era muy obvio, tanto que no lo había pensado.- No dejes que se escape - esto ultimo ofendió a la chica, pero lo merecía.

\- Oíste Akiza, harás caso esta vez o debo amarrarte- le pregunto con burla por la sobreprotección que tenia Yusei con ella, eso la avergonzó.

\- Creo que si me dejas así podría irme, pero no te conviene intentar amarrarme- dijo siguiendo la broma de su amigo

\- Ay ay ay ay ay…. Eres muy problemática- dijo bajando de su moto. - Será mejor que esperemos aquí, ya oíste a Yusei. Seguro que Jack también viene para acá.

\- Por cierto… ¿han visto a Carly últimamente? - pregunto la chica, pensando en lo que había vivido hace unos momentos.

\- No desde que peleo con Jack… ahhhh cierto tu no lo sabias- dijo el joven dándose cuenta.- veras lo que paso fue….- y el muchacho empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido sin omitir ningún detalle.

\- Así que ya paso - murmuro Akiza preocupada, según tenia entendido, ahora volvía la verdadera Carly, y empezaban los problemas entre el rubio y la pelinegra

\- Si, tarde o temprano esa chica iba a cansarse de Jack- dijo Crow. Aunque la chica no lo decía en ese sentido. Pero apreciaba mas que nunca lo distraído, divertido y algo tonto que era su amigo, es una lastima que algunos de ellos pronto llegarían a su fin. Claro, eso ella iba a evitarlo a toda costa.

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Yusei acelero lo mas que pudo para llegar lo mas rápido posible, ya que estaba del otro lado de la cuidad. Jack se comunico con el y le dijo que iba a rondar por la zona donde encontraron a Akiza por si veía a un tipo con las características que les dieron los gemelos y que después los vería en el taller. Yusei noto la felicidad en su voz cuando supo que encontraron a su amiga, pero estaba seguro que se hubiera alegrado aun mas si lo que en realidad estuvieran buscando y encontrado, fuera el paradero de Carly, no la veía hace mucho y la verdad es que el rubio estaba arrepentido. En el fondo el rubio sabia que todo lo que dijo la chica con el cabello azabache era verdad, y que solo la trataba así por que no quería admitir que desde el duelo que tuvieron como portador oscuro y salvador, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Era indigno que el rey duelista, aunque todos sabemos que era un ex- rey, estuviera experimentando el sentimiento llamado "amor", simplemente no podía ser verdad. Que el Gran Jack Atlas estuviera enamorado de una "plebeya" era de lo más cursi, erróneo y verdadero de la vida del rubio. Lastima que su orgullo no le permitía confesárselo, y así seria hasta que el chico deje de lado ese defecto que lo caracterizaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Crow y Akiza estaban sentados en el cordón de la vereda que estaba al lado de la autopista en la cual se efectuaban los duelos. Una moto roja se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Definitivamente era Yusei que se notaba estar muy molesto, preocupado y aliviado a la vez.

Cuando llego, paro en seco y se quito el caso bruscamente tirandolo hacia la moto, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, que a la vez tenia una mirada neutral y seria clavada hacia el. Crow se paro interponiendose un poco entre la chica y el paso del moreno por si acaso los nervios de su amigo lo hacían hacer cosas que no van de acuerdo a su personalidad tranquila y amistosa. Pero cuando estaba frente a frente con Akiza, que también se había puesto de pie, su mirada se fue ablando para dar pie a unas palabras que mostraban lo preocupado que estaba por su amiga.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- …. Si- dijo la chica asombrada por el cambio de actitud de Yusei - Todo esta en orden- añadió en voz mas baja y tranquila comparada por la desesperación y brusquedad con la que había contestado a la pregunta. Ambos se seguían mirando fijamente

\- Bien ¿ahora si podemos irnos?, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado- dijo Crow con unas ojeras enormes decorando sus ojos y frotándose uno de ellos con la mano derecha.

\- Si vamos - dijo Yusei todavía mirando a Akiza - Fueron demasiadas emociones por hoy. Les dije a tus padres que pasaste la noche con los gemelos en el taller, por supuesto me creyeron y ni siquiera quisieron hablar contigo por que me confiaron tu seguridad. ¿Puedes decirme que pasaba si no te encontrábamos? ¿Que les hubiéramos dicho si no aparecías? - al principio estaba tranquilo pero después su voz se fue alterando hasta casi tener que desviar su mirada que Akiza no notara su molestia y preocupación

\- Ya basta Yusei, ¿por que no discuten de esto en el taller?, pronto habrá circulación y no queremos un escándalo- le reprendió Crow a su amigo

\- Tienes razón- intervino Akiza, sorprendiendo a los chicos que esperaban que se justificara y que dijera excusas, como que no era para tanto - Me equivoque y lo siento, por favor no se enfaden conmigo, admito mi error - finalizo con la mirada en el suelo

\- ¿Dime que no te hicieron nada?- dijo Crow extrañado por la obstinación e insistencia que estaban ausentes en Akiza.- jaja, Akiza no me digas que cambiaste en una noche- añadió divertido

\- Esto no es gracioso - ahora esta vez fue Yusei el que reprendió a Crow.- y nadie esta molesto solo…- no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta - Volvamos a casa- dijo subiendo a su moto.

\- A por cierto Akiza y ¿tu moto?- le pregunto Crow dándose cuenta que la chica no traía su moto.

\- Creo que la olvide - era una tonta, la información que recibió hace poco le hizo olvidar hasta que tenia una moto - Yo la iré buscar después, solo yo se donde esta con exactitud y… será mejor si voy sola- esto dijo mirando a Yusei, sabia que el se ofrecería a acompañarla.

\- ¿Es que a tu amigo no le agradamos? - le pregunto Crow fastidiado. Ante esta pregunta Yusei miro fijamente a Akiza para oír la respuesta.

\- Seré honesta con ustedes. Solo es asunto mío, y de dos personas mas, y la verdad es que no queremos implicarlos - les dijo con serenidad fingida, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por que sabia que no podía decírselos a menos que fuera necesario.

\- Somos tus amigos. – dijo Yusei molesto por no querer ayuda, pero sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo para después. - Y mejor vamos, Crow tiene razón, pronto habrá circulación - dijo para terminar de ponerse su casco y lanzarle uno a distancia a Akiza - Vamos.- ordeno.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo en voz baja Crow dándole la razón a Yusei.

Akiza solo se puso el casco sin objetar nada, aunque por dentro estaba diciendo que la moto era solo para uno, y se subió a la moto de Yusei. Crow los imito y los tres arrancaron para ir al taller. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y recordarle a Akiza su promesa de decirles todo. Por otro lado Akiza tenia muy presente que había prometido no decirles nada de Carly del futuro, y mucho menos de los sucesos que pasarían si no ganaban la batalla que les deparaba el destino.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jack estaba circulando por donde se encontraban los escombros de la antigua Arcadia. Pero no se atrevía a entrar, ahí fue donde Carly murió y el encontró sus lentes en medio de toda la conmoción, con Akiza en brazos. La verdad es que no quería revivir ese momento entrando y viendo como quedo Arcadia después de ese día. Solo miraba por fuera si se podía ver a alguien rondando por la zona.

Carly del futuro estaba escondía detrás de una de las columnas que quedo al descubierto por que la pared de esa parte se había destruido ese día. Ella se dio cuenta que Akiza olvido su moto y solo fue a moverla cuando vio a Jack, que estaba observando cada milímetro de Arcadia pero sin entrar a las ruinas. Su corazón ya no era el mismo que antes, si bien siempre fue frió, tuvo que descongelarlo al dejar de ser la ruda y despreocupada Carly Carmine para ser la tonta e ingenua Carly Nigasa, y aparentemente al fingir ser ese tipo de persona, algo quedo en ella de esa personalidad falsa.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte" pensó la azabache…. Y miro al suelo recordando como murió. El Jack del presente no se comparaba con el Jack del futuro. Eran la misma persona pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes desde el punto de vista exterior, hasta en las emociones y todo lo que tenga que ver con la manera de pensar. Con el tiempo Jack se había convertido en alguien mucho mas maduro. Algo cambio en el cuando Yusei perdió y todo lo demás quedo en el olvido, su carácter se volvió menos temperamental y mas solidario, aunque conservaba su semblante frió y orgulloso. La chica recordaba que ya no había lugar en el mundo para sentimientos y un nuevo comienzo para ambos, así que solo lo dejo ir, y se unió a el para salvar a las pocas personas que quedaban en el mundo. En la lucha por la supervivencia, el estaba al mando y así fue por un par de años, hasta que en un duelo, fue derrotado por uno de sus enemigos. Ella solo lo vio caer y no derramo ni una lagrima. Solo le dio un entierro digno jurando venganza, y lo lograría evitando que todo eso pase y que sus amigos puedan tener un final feliz.

Cuando vio a Jack del presente, sintió lo mismo que al verlo morir en el futuro. Una herida abierta a la cual le habían echado sal. Pero ese no era su Jack, el Jack de su tiempo al que había querido y al que también había odiado por hacerla sentir vulnerable, cosa que ella no era, aunque aparento serlo en un tiempo.

Jack del presente, al no encontrar ni ver nada, se fue.

Ella solo lo miro y sonrió pensando que el todavía podía ser feliz y tener una vida plena. Sabía que camino tomo el rubio, y no por que viniera del futuro, sino por que lo conocía bien, y sabía que en ese momento ellos ya habían discutido, y también sabía que no la encontrará hasta dentro de unos dos o tres días por casualidad.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El rubio se desvió hacia el departamento de Carly para ver si se encontraba allí. Estaba arrepentido, aunque no lo demostraba y sentía que la chica tenía razón. El no pensaba en nadie mas que en si mismo, y sus palabras lo hicieron entrar en razón. Rogaba, en el interior, por que seguía con su semblante frió y orgulloso, encontrar a Carly. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando llego al lugar donde se dirigía.

Jack bajo de la moto y entro. Estaba como lo recordaba, pero el ambiente era frió y algo oscuro. Recorrió el departamento buscando señales que mostraran que Carly estuviera allí, o por menos que haya estado hace poco. Pero al no encontrar nada solo se fue mas frustrado de lo que estaba al ver por ultima vez a la chica. Monto su moto y se fue directo al taller.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _En el taller…._

Todos estaban en el lugar susodicho. Los gemelos y Bruno dormían en el sofá y no se percataron de la llegada de algunos de sus amigos. Unos veinte minutos después de la llegada de Crow, Akiza y Yusei, llego Jack con una miraba fulminante para la pelirroja.

Esta solo miro muy seria hacia otro lado, no quería enfrentarlo, por que en miradas que matan, en ese momento el era vencedor.

\- Y bien… ¿puedes decirnos en que diablos pensabas cuando te fuiste de esa manera?- le grito Jack muy cerca de Akiza y escupiendo un poco. La chica solo se limpio la cara y se cruzo de brazos sin responder y mirando hacia abajo con una mueca de disgusto y los ceños palpitantes.

\- Ya estoy aquí, responderé a sus preguntas siempre y cuando me las hagan de manera cortes y sin escupirme - se limito a decir con la mirada baja, pero aunque sus palabras eran para un tono demandante, ella lo dijo con un tono mas bien como suplica.

\- De acuerdo Jack no hay que ponernos de esa manera - tranquilizo Crow - Creo que cierta persona quería encontrarse con un chico de manera romántica y tuvo que hacer todo un escándalo por vergüenza a contarnos la verdad - añadió con un dedo en alto para mostrar su seguridad ante su afirmación y una mirada picara

\- Ehh?... ¿enserio piensan eso de mi?- pregunto Akiza muy ofendida por el comentario de Crow.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos que sucedió? - Intervino Yusei dejando de lado los comentarios anteriores que solo podían hacer que la chica se molestara y evadiera preguntas.

\- Es algo que solo me reservare para mi - dijo la pelirroja pensando en la promesa que hizo.

\- Debemos recordarte que hiciste una promesa- le respondió Yusei. Recordando a Akiza que tenia otra promesa por cumplir.

\- Recuerdo muy bien las promesas que hice, por eso es que no puedo decirles algunas cosas.- respondió mirando a Yusei a los ojos para confirmando la veracidad de su afirmación.

\- Sabes que somos tus amigos y no te juzgaremos- dijo Crow tomando parte en la conversación.

\- Déjenla, no quiere decírnoslo, por que deberíamos interesarnos- dijo Jack cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos para después sentarse en una silla que estaba por ahí. Estaba realmente enojado, y solo por lo de Akiza, si no por otra chica en cuestión.

\- Ya basta Jack- dijo Akiza suplicando con el rostro pero rugiendo con la voz- lo siento si. Es lo que una vez te comente Yusei. Se trata de Sayer, solo estoy buscando saber cuales eran sus planes y que papel me correspondía, y no quiero que me pregunten nada mas, es solo eso y no tiene por que preocuparse. Como ya les dije puedo cuidarme sola y tienen que concentrarse en otras cosas… - quiso desviar el tema con lo ultimo dicho.

\- Ya sospechaba eso - dijo Yusei dolido por que su amiga no quería confiar en ellos para encontrar lo que buscaba. El chico sabia que ella era consiente de que podía confiar en ellos, eso lo llevo a deducir que había algo más detrás de todo esto. Nadie lo percibía pero el la conocía bien. - Te dije que te ayudaría y que no debías hacerlo sola. Ya no estas sola y eso es algo que sabes perfectamente. Somos amigos.

\- Lo se - dijo Akiza - por eso estoy pidiendo perdón, y no polvera a pasar. Se que ahora no confiaran en mis promesas pero por lo menos déjenme jurarles, por mi vida si es preciso, que no volveré a tomar decisiones precipitadas - dijo la chica, aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplir con sus palabras.

\- No hay necesidad de jurar por algo tan valioso como una vida Akiza.- dijo Jack- solo no lo vuelvas a hacer y punto. O si lo quieres volver a hacer, asegúrate de que yo no este presente o me olvidare de que eres una mujer y te haré entrar en razón como hombres- amenazo el rubio sin ningún tacto- Y sabes que soy capaz.

\- Jack. – reprendió Yusei. Era sorprendente como su amigo olvidaba que Akiza bien podía castigarlo con sus poderes, pero el rubio era conciente que solo eran amenazas por parte de ella, no lo cumpliría si se trataba de lastimar a la gente otra vez. Pero Jack cumplía con sus amenazas.

\- Lo voy a recordar- dijo la chica sonriéndole, sabia que era por protegerla, además, el se aseguraría de que no le doliera tanto - ¿El WRGP esta cerca cierto? - con eso si conseguiría desviar el tema- Deben concentrarse y tienen que entrenar y crear estrategias de duelo. Yo ya abandone esas ideas y no busco saber nada- les dijo para tranquilizarlos.

\- Y como es que nos quedaremos tranquilos con todo lo que pasó últimamente- le pregunto Crow rascándose la cabeza.- digo… bueno, tú eres una persona muy cambiante cuando quieres. Quien nos asegura que no volverás a intentar buscar tus "respuestas" cuando nos distraigamos. Eso es parte del pasado por que no lo olvidas como nosotros ignoramos lo nuestro.- añadió ahora muy serio y sabiendo que los demás también querrían saber la respuesta que les daría la chica. Como asegurarse que no se expusiera otra vez.

\- Solo confíen en mi, todo va a estar bien. Yo voy a estar bien y chicos… gracias, por todo - dijo con una sonrisa y su voz empezaba a quebrarse por que pronto, si lo que dijo Carly era cierto, sus amigos podrían morir, pero eso ella lo trataría de evitar a cualquier precio. Incluso si tenia que ofrecer su vida para salvarlos.

\- ¡Y ahora que te pasa? - dijo Jack sorprendido como los otros dos al ver como su amiga derramaba un par de lágrimas que no venían al caso, por lo menos para ellos que ignoraban lo que ella sabia.

\- ¿Que te pasa? - le pregunto Yusei tomándola de los hombros suavemente mientras Crow buscaba algo con lo que la chica pudiera limpiarse las lagrimas.

\- Nada nada, solo que es una lastima…- dijo soltando se Yusei y caminando hacia donde estaban Luna, Leo y Bruno; se sentó al lado del sofá para ver como dormían sus pequeños hermanos de otra madre.- Veo que estaban cansados- dijo con una sonrisa y ya sin ninguna lagrima en el rostro.

\- Okay… ¿entonces ya no necesitas un pañuelo?- dijo Crow muy confundido y con gesto de preocupación por los cambios de humor repentinos de Akiza.

\- No me hace falta. Gracias- se limito a decir para levantarse- Deben estar cansados, y todo por mi culpa. - dijo y antes que su amigo dijera algo, ella añadió - Después de descansar pueden entrenar un poco, les hará falta, y a mi también - esto ultimo lo dijo seria y mirando a los tres que estaban despiertos.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos - dijo Jack- ¿que diablos te pasa a ti? No es como si fuera algo tan difícil ganar duelos, no te preocupes, yo estoy en el equipo.- dijo con un aire de superioridad, cosa que molesto mucho a Crow.

\- Espera espera espera, ¿que fue lo que dijiste?, ¿es que crees que nosotros no valemos nada para el equipo?, además ¿quien te crees para desvarolizarme a mi?, el alma amistosa que mantiene unido al grupo- dijo Crow muy descontrolado y casi a los gritos

\- No tengo por que soportar tus gritos sabandija. Soy el Rey, y ahora mismo voy a desayunar como uno.- esto lo dijo mirando a Akiza - Esta estupidez de mujeres, evito que alguien nos preparara el desayuno y la verdad es que no puedo empezar mi día sin un café- dijo retirándose a donde ya saben.

\- Ese idiota va a gastar lo poco que tenemos otra vez- se lamento el pelinaranja amante de los pájaros- Bueno… si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles - finalizo acariciando su panza para calmar los rugidos pidiendo algo de alimento.

Yusei y Akiza solo los vieron irse despreocupados después de la discusión. El hambre era el peor enemigo de los chicos y para combatirla olvidaban todo lo que se interpusiera entre la comida y ellos.

Luna, Leo y Bruno seguían durmiendo, y si los gritos de hace un momento no los despertaron, nada lo haría hasta, por lo menos, la hora del almuerzo. Cuando sus estómagos reclamen por el alimento que merecían a esa hora del día.

Akiza y Yusei se miraron. El ex satelital tenía una mirada de preocupación y tristeza, y todo a causa de Akiza. Era un gran amigo que no podía ver a una persona sufrir por el pasado. Estaba súper preocupado por su amiga, pero que podía hacer… ella no le permitiría intervenir, y eso era por algo. Miedo. Miedo a alguien saliera herido. Esa era la conclusión a la que el había llegado, esa era la única razón por la cual una chica como ella no dejaría ser ayudada por sus amigos en algo tan delicado como la situación que ella atravesaba, que era la duda que la invadía y la ansiedad por saber si su antiguo líder/amigo estaba vivo o no. Ella siempre aceptaría dichosa la ayuda de sus amigos, pero por que no ahora.

Akiza imagino todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Yusei, lo conocía bien y sabia que en este momento, el cual estaban frente a frente y solos (los chicos no podían escucharlos por que estaban dormidos, así que cuenta como solos), el intentaría sacar mas información o por lo menos trataría de persuadirla para ayudarla, aunque sea solo el.

Le sonrió para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero solo hizo que la curiosidad del chico creciera.

– ¿Por que sonríes?, la verdad es que yo no puedo hacer lo mismo – dijo viéndola con una mirada acusadora. Tenia razón, el no se olvidaría del tema con una simple evasión, como sus amigos, y menos con una sonrisa. – ¿No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba verdad?– añadió

– Se por lo que pasaste. – le dijo Akiza – lo se por que yo hubiera sentido lo mismo.

– Ya se tus razones… ahora, ¿me dejaras ayudarte?– estaba casi seguro que le diría que si, que ella aceptaría su ayuda…

– No…, ya abandone esas ideas. Por favor concéntrate en disfrutar lo mas que puedas, y diles a los demás lo mismo – le suplico la pelirroja – Quiero que disfrutes de cada momento y que vivas todas las emociones por las cuales debes pasar.

– ¿Por que dices eso tan repentino? – le pregunto confundido. No sabía a lo que se refería y quería averiguarlo.

– No es nada. Solo quiero que dejes de entrometerte en ciertas cosas que no te corresponden. – lo alejaría del tema cuando pudiera, no quería implicarlo a el ni a nadie, y sabia que esto lo heriría pero era la única forma que se ocurrió para que dejara de hablar del tema y la dejara en paz – Me ayudaste, me salvaste Yusei pero… eso no te da derecho a meterte en cosas que solo son mías. ¿Crees que por que me hiciste que me reconciliara con mis padres tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida?… por que si piensas eso estas muy equivocado – si el supiera que esto que decía le dolía mas a ella que a el.

– No es eso… – el muchacho sintió como si una daga lo apuñalara en el pecho, esa nunca fue su intención y no quería que ella lo viera así, pero que decirle. Tenia razón, el siempre era el primero en enterarse todo, siempre la sofocaba con sus preguntas, siempre quería solucionar sus problemas impidiendo que ella aprendiera a enfrentarlos, desde que la conoció no paro de meterse en su vida – No pretendía que te sintieras así… no sabia que pensaras eso. – su vos se iba apagando y su expresión era ausente, pensaba que le hizo mal a su amiga – Todo lo que quería era protegerte, pero veo que lo hice mal…

– La verdad es que si… no debiste. Si necesito tu ayuda, te la pediré. – dijo la chica volteando para que no ver mas la mirada de Yusei – Gracias por todo, pero no era necesario… mis padres querrán que vaya a casa. Dile a los chicos que… – se dio vuelta para continuar – Volveré mañana con comida para todos. Si Leo y Luna preguntan por mi diles a ellos que estoy en casa y lo que paso fue un simple malentendido. – sonreía, para ver si esta vez funcionaba y cambiar el golpe que le había dado

– Lo haré, se los diré… quieres que te lleve a…

– ¡Yusei! – interrumpió la chica. Lo miro como si lo que decía era una falta de respeto grave

– Lo se… lo siento. Creo que no puedo evitarlo… – dijo para ver como la chica se despedía y solo se iba

– Nos vemos mañana – dijo y se apresuro para irse lo más rápido posible y evitar a los chicos que estaban en la cafetería.

Acaso eso era cierto, el siempre había controlado de manera deliberante a Akiza. Era por eso que ella quería que la dejara en paz. Que no quería la ayuda de nadie.

Y si era eso, por que no le pidió ayuda a Jack o a Crow. Si ella se lo pedía a alguno, no solo la ayudaría, sino que también guardaría su secreto. No definitivamente había algo más detrás de todo eso. Detrás de sus palabras y detrás de su actitud, que de manera milagrosa cambiaba en ciertas ocasiones, y además su forma de decirles que fueran felices. ¿A que le tenía miedo Akiza?… Yusei si que la conocía bien, pero si ella no quería que el se entrometiera, no lo haría, sino que esperaría el momento para ayudarla. Por que el siempre estaría para ella, no importa nada, el siempre estaría, aunque le gritase mil cosas hirientes o lo atacase con sus poderes, por el era… su amigo.

– Yusei… – alguien lo llamo y dejo de pensar y razonar las razones por la cual Akiza actuaba de esa manera. Era Luna. – ¿Encontraron a Akiza? – pregunto esperanzada la pequeña.

– ¿la encontraron? – Leo que se había despertado, se unió a la pregunto de su hermana gemela. Estaba sobre la espalda de Bruno y esto lo despertó a el por el dolor y el peso en su espina dorsal.

– Tranquilos. Ella esta camino a su casa ahora, por que no siguen descansando. Después de todo hoy no tienen clases – dijo el moreno con una voz ausente y baja, adornada con un rostro inexpresivo y serio a la vez, ninguno se dio cuenta y solo asintieron, aliviados de que su amiga este bien. Habrían hecho mas preguntas pero en verdad todavía seguían cansados.

– Oye Yusei, será mejor que tu también descanses – le dijo Bruno – Si ya esta a salvo no tenemos que preocuparnos, sus razones no importan, somos sus amigos – añadió con una sonrisa

– Si… creo que iré a dormir un poco. – dijo Yusei para luego irse a su habitación.

– Bien, yo descanse lo suficiente, así que estaré en la computadora buscando información para… – los chicos durmiendo, Yusei en su habitación, y el hablando solo. Suspiro y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su propósito y empezó a teclear con su computadora.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akiza se caminaba hacia su casa. Estaba cansada y su moto la podría buscar luego, mañana tal vez.

Faltaba mucho, el camino era demasiado largo, pero esto era bueno, pues retrasaba su llegada a casa y de verdad tenia que pensar.

Ahora volvería a ver a Sayer, el hombre que le había dado un hogar y además le propuso una vida junto a el. El hombre que la uso y que le hizo creer que era odiada por todos solo para tenerla bajo control y poder pensar por ella.

Eran muchas emociones juntas, era mucho que pensar… tenia muchas cosas que decirle. Lo primero; ¿por que hizo todo esto?, ¿a que quería llegar engañándola?, también hizo esos experimentos con ella o solo era el arma maestra que debía estar intacta al momento de atacar. Lo segundo; era un maldito que no tenia corazón por jugar con sus sentimientos sabiendo por lo que paso, y el dolor y el rechazo que sentía por parte de las personas mas importantes para ella, y el resto de la gente. Y lo tercero; que a pesar de la confusión y el dolor que sentía por todo lo que le hizo, lo había extrañado profundamente y todavía esta incondicionalmente enamorada de el.

También pensaba en Finn. En lo parecido que era a su hermano y como en todo ese año, no se había dado cuenta del parecido físico y en su forma de hablar. Tal vez fue por que en verdad nunca tuvo una charla con el, o puede que no se haya dado cuenta por que en realidad nunca le presto atención a nadie de la academia, ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada a sus compañeros, y sus profesores eran otros que nunca captaron su atención. No sabía por que, pero jamás lo había visto con detenimiento

Sin embargo, el si la conocía, no personalmente pero había escuchado cosas de ella por medio de Sayer. Era algo bueno, Sayer había hablado de ella, quería decir que significaba que no era una simple discípula. Además, el la ayudaría a traer a Sayer de nuevo a la "vida".

Llego a su casa.

Tan solo toco el timbre, sus llaves estaban en un pequeño maletero que le puso Yusei a su moto. Su madre le abrió la puerta sonriente. 

– Vaya ya llegaste – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Pasa hija no te quedes ahí

– Ah, si – le dijo al darse cuenta que todavía estaba en la puerta.

– ¿Y bien, como la pasaste en la pijamada con tus amigos? – le pregunto su madre.

– Pues como cualquier día pero de noche, no se como la pase, estaba durmiendo – le respondió sin mirarla a la cara y solo caminado hacia la cocina.

– Veo que no estas de un buen humor – la conocía demasiado bien, maldición después de todo era su madre – ¿y donde esta tu moto? Yusei no te trajo con la suya ¿verdad? Lo hubiéramos invitado a que pase un momento – se lamento Setsuko

– Mama vine sola no lo necesito todo el tiempo – claro que si, era su mejor amigo y lo necesitaba cerca

– Akiza, pero que dices solo te hice una pregunta. Y no, no lo necesitas todo el tiempo pero si a veces y eso esta bien, para eso están los amigos. – le reprendió con una mirada severa pero con la misma voz dulce de siempre. – Estas cansada, tal vez no dormiste bien. Ve a dormir – le ordeno para ver si se le pasaba el humor.

– Si creo que aun estoy cansada – dijo y subió a su cuarto.

Pero estaba segura de que no podría dormir por toda la información que recibió ese día. Definitivamente todo esto le había caído mal. Pero su prioridad ahora era volverse más fuerte para poder proteger a sus amigos como ellos hacen siempre con ella. Iba a devolverles el favor y los mantendría con vida a costa de la suya.

Carly del futuro le había dicho que todo el tiempo se trato de ella y no de Yusei como todos pensaron. Pero eso era ilógico, todo comenzó con un error por parte de su padre y de su equipo, por eso se dividió la ciudad, y por eso fueron elegidos como salvadores. Ella era solo una chica con poderes psíquicos que sufrió mucho en su infancia.

Además el era el líder, el tenia la cabeza del dragón… pero ellos ya habían evitado la catástrofe que pasa cada 5000 años, entonces que es lo que venia ahora…

A que le tienen tanto miedo y por que es necesario la ayuda de Sayer para entrenarla. Finn era lo suficientemente poderoso como para entrenarla. Además Sayer no tenía poderes adicionales como leer mentes, y ella tampoco.

Entendía que Carly quiera salvar a todos, pero que pasaría con ella… si todo se solucionaba la chica del futuro desaparecía… no, eran distintas líneas de tiempo, su realidad seguiría igual… entonces por que arriesgarse si sus amigos, los de su tiempo, no volverían… NO, hay algo que le estaban ocultando. Y todo eso estaba relacionado también con Arcadia.

Y a que se referían con que ellos era psíquicos y los demás simples humanos. Que ella supiera todos eran parte de la misma especie…

Solo algo era seguro, ella era peligrosa para sus amigos, y tendría que alejarse de ellos para poder cumplir con su objetivo sin perjudicarlos ni involucrarlos. Pero lo haría de forma casi imperceptible, si se alejaba de golpe se darían cuenta y eso traería mas problemas. Por ahora se mantendría cerca, pero muy pronto se haría ajena a ellos, pero debía hacerlo por más que le doliera. Todo por mantenerlos con vida hasta solucionar el problema.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **ESO FUE TODO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS MIOS, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA SI KAMI QUIERE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO PERDON... ME TARDE UNOS DIAS, PERO CUMPLO... ESTEN ATENTOS QUE AHORA SE VAN A REVELAR MUCHAS COSAS... NO DEJEN DE LEE. VOY A SER QUE SEA MAS INTERANTE DENTRO DE POCO! Y SI, HABRA DUELOS**

.

* * *

Capitulo 6

.

Akiza durmió hasta mediodía, todavía se sentía algo cansada pero eso no importaba. Cuando se despertó por completo y bajo a comer algo, vio una nota de su madre que decía:

 _"Estabas muy cansada y decidí dejarte dormir hasta tarde, hable con el director y dijo que no había problemas si te ausentabas unos días. No se lo que paso ayer, pero estoy segura que con la ayuda de Yusei, Jack y tus demás amigos se solucionara. Tu padre también se tomo un par de días, aunque fue algo más difícil. Estos días los pasaremos contigo pequeña rosa. Si cuando despiertas, encuentras esta nota, quiere decir que todavía no hemos llegado de hacer compras para un almuerzo especial. Te quiero hija."_

Al leer la nota, la pelirroja no sabia si sentirse feliz por el detalle de su madre al hacer que su padre dejara el trabajo para pasar tiempo con ella; o fatal por no confiar en sus amigos para ayudarla. Pero en el fondo se sentía algo ofendida… ¿es que nadie creía que ella podía solucionar sola ese problema? ¿Tan dependiente era su vida?

Dependía de Sayer, y ahora de Yusei.

" _Por que nadie cree que puedo hacerlo sola_ " se preguntaba Akiza en su cabeza. " _Incluso Finn piensa que no podré sola, por eso quiere devuelta a Sayer, además de saber cual era su plan… voy a demostrárselo a todos, les voy a mostrar que pueden depender de mi, y así también me tomaran como una igual en el equipo_ "

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta, el número que la marcaba era desconocido. De todas maneras decidió atender, nunca se sabe si de verdad es algo urgente.

Del oto lado del teléfono, la voz de Finn hablaba muy agitado y casi no se le entendía, hasta que Akiza le grito para que se tranquilizara.

— Me equivoque, no faltaban meses. Ellos ya están aquí, están aquí desde los accidentes de los duelistas en las autopistas. — se notaba en su voz el nerviosismo y la ira — Tendremos que acelerar todo.

— Entiendo. Pero ahora no puedo, mis padres tienen planeado algo juntos y llevo esperando por esto mucho tiempo y al anochecer prometí estar con mis amigos… Mañana temprano iré a Arca…— fue interrumpida por la voz llena de ira de Finn.

— ¿Chiquilla tonta, crees que este en un juego? No hay tiempo para jugar a la hija perfecta y la amiga cocinera lame botas que siempre quisiste ser. Empezaras a entrenar hoy mismo y no me importa lo demás. El futuro de este mundo esta en tus hombros y no hay tiempo que perder. Yliaster se hace más fuerte. — y dicho esto colgó.

Akiza frunció el seño, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer al suelo tratando de calmarse un poco. Sabía que todo esto era importante y que se requería de sacrificios. De pronto se escucho como la puerta se abría y se escuchaban pasos y el sonido de las bolsas chocando. Se dirigían a la cocina por que el ruido se hacia paulatinamente fuerte. Así que Akiza se paro y recibió a sus padres con una media sonrisa.

— Veo que acabas de despertar. — dijo Hideo al ver que su hija aun tenia su bata puesta.

— Si… acabo de bajar por algo, pero de pronto no tengo hambre, es mas creo que sigo algo cansada, así que mejor me voy a descansar un poco más. — y para hacer su mentira algo mas creíble dio un bostezo y se estiro un poco.

— Bueno, te despertaremos para almorzar tu ve tranquila. — dijo Setsuko antes de que su hija se marchara.

— No tengo mucha hambre que digamos. Tal vez podamos merendar juntos después. Enserio, tengo mucho sueño. — dijo tratando de excusarse ante la mirada de enojo de Setsuko y la de decepción de su padre.

— Esta bien, supongo que en estos días juntos tendremos más oportunidades de compartir el almuerzo juntos. — dijo su padre borrando el temple triste de su rostro para fingir uno de comprensión.

— Akiza por favor solo tenemos juntos un par de días. Tú misma dijiste que te gustaría pasar más tiempo juntos los tres. — Setsuko quería estar con su hija y con su esposo, no seria lo mismo si ella no estaba en la mesa con todo lo que tenia planeado hacer.

— Lo siento pero no mando a mi cuerpo. Y estoy de verdad muy cansada. En otra ocasión madre. — y con un beso a ambos en la mejilla se fue hacia su alcoba.

— Creo que sigue molesta por lo anoche y no quiere que la veamos asi. — le dijo la mujer a su esposo una vez que Akiza desapareció por las escaleras.

— No entiendo. Akiza no es el tipo de persona que se enoja por cualquier cosa, y no creo que los culpables de su humor sean sus amigos. Así que creo que es por otra cosa. — Hideo amaba a su hija y le encantaba su amistad con los ex satelitales así que no creía que ese era el problema.

— Tienes razón. ¿crees que deberíamos preguntarle a Yusei? El debe saber la razón. — pregunto la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa.

— No, estoy seguro que si fuera algo grave el mismo nos lo diría. Mientras pueda solucionarse esta bien. Además creo que tiene que ver con la edad y todo eso de las hormonas. — dijo Hideo a su esposa sonriendo con algo picardía mientras posaba su brazo en sus hombros.

— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo quieres hacer cupido? Quieres emparentar a tu hija con Yusei. — le dijo Setsuko abrazándolo y viendo directo a sus ojos, mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

— Me descubriste. Pero dime ¿no te gustaría que tu hija termine con un buen hombre como Yusei? Déjame decirte que yo estaría encantado y mas que feliz por mi hija. — le pregunto Hideo mientras le daba un casto beso en la frente.

— Yo pienso que si tiene que pasar, pasara. Y que no se puede forzar al amor. — dijo mientras se separaba y sacaba lo que compro de las bolsas. — Además no creo que debas tratar de transformar su amistad en algo mas, por que Hideo… Yusei no puede ofrecerle mucho a Akiza, y no quiero verla sufrir por problemas financieros en el futuro.

— Si piensas que el dinero es importante en estas cuestiones del corazón, creo que me estas decepcionando Setsuko.

— Déjame decirte que no todos pueden darse el lujo de elegir como nosotros. Sabes como es el matrimonio en las familias políticas. — dijo Setsuko con una mirada triste al pensar que su hija algún día tendría que casarse sin amor para poder seguir con la vida de comodidades a la que estaba acostumbrada, aunque esto contradecía a lo que postulo hace solo unos momentos.

— No pienso que Akiza quiera seguir con el oficio. Sufrió mucho por eso en el pasado y no creo que es lo que quiera. — dijo Hideo tratando de animar a su esposa.

— En ese caso creo que mejor opción para lograr la dicha y felicidad que nosotros tenemos, es Yusei. — dijo sacándole una sonrisa a su esposo. — Tienes razón Hideo, el dinero no será importante, estoy segura que Yusei podrá con todo eso si ambos colaboran. — continuo ante la miraba de felicidad de su esposo.

— Sabía que te darías cuenta. — dijo abrazando a su esposa y besando sus labios de manera suave y rápida.

.

Mientras tanto Akiza se preparo para irse lo más rápido posible. Ya había hablado con sus padres así que no seria problema. Estaba segura de que no tratarían de despertarla hasta la hora de la merienda como ella les dijo.

No sabía que tipo de entrenamiento tendría, así que decidió llevar ropa en una mochila por si también necesitaba entrenamiento físico. Una vez que termino de preparar sus cosas, se deslizo por la ventana y se aseguro de no dejar rastro que delatara lo que acababa de hacer.

Como olvido su moto en las ruinas de Arcadia, decidió ir a pie y tomar otro camino para no toparse con nadie al que conociera.

En el camino seguía meditando las palabras da Carly, y decidió que para tener claras las ideas le preguntaría personalmente a que se refería.

Tal vez no cumpliría la promesa de llevar una cena especial a sus amigos. Así que se esforzaría para lograr algo ese día, así Finn la dejara marcharse sin poner muchas excusas para que se quedara.

* * *

Cuando llego, no fue muy bien recibida por el chico pelinegro, que la miraba con recelo

— Por un momento creí que no vendrías y jugarías a la cocinita con tu familia. — le dijo de manera tosca logrando que la chica frunciera el ceño.

— ¿podrías dejar tus buenos deseos de lado y explicarme que significa que ya están aquí?— le reclamo con poca paciencia al pelinegro

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo. — esta vez dejo tu tono fastidioso y molesto por uno de confusión y cerro los ojos tocando y masajeando su mentón. — Carly dijo que no vendrían hasta dentro de unos meses, esto es totalmente diferente a su línea de tiempo.

— Tal vez se deba al viaje que realizo. Por algo existe la gente que dice que cuando viajas al pasado no debes tocar nada, el cambio que realizo ella fue drástico… digo, me advirtió para salvar a mis amigos. Esta evitando que sucedan catástrofes.

— No. En todo caso el viaje se efectúo después de que ellos vinieran en esta línea de tiempo. Hay algo mas, además ella todavía no salvo a nadie, solo nos advirtió y todavía no trajo a Sayer. — le respondió a la pelirroja

— Puede ser… ¿tu confías totalmente en ella? — cuestiono Izayoi

— No, pero es la única esperanza de traer devuelta a mi hermano y saber cuales eran sus planes

— ¿Por qué?... — la pregunta desconcertó a Finn ya que no sabia a que se refería. — Me refiero a ¿Por qué traerlo? ¿que cambia si lo traes o no?

— ¿no te gustaría aprender a controlar totalmente tus poderes y saber que planes tenia para ti? — la chica solo lo miro confundida y con los brazos cruzados

— Claro, por eso mismo y otras razones te estoy ayudando. Pero eso no me responde que ganaras tú con traerlo.

— Creo que ya pasamos la fase de desconfiar de nosotros ¿no crees? — la miro algo molesto por no confiar en el plenamente como el lo hacia con ella, y vaya que era difícil que el confiara en alguien, y mucho mas conociéndola recientemente.

— No hablo de confianza. Sayer nunca me hablo de ti, ¿por que si eras su hermano nunca me dijo nada de ti Finn? — le cuestiono en tono de confusión y tristeza y acercándose a el con los ojos entrecerrados. — Solo apareciste diciendo que eras su hermano y no dije nada, no te cuestione por que estaba en shock por encontrarte a ti cuando pensé que todo lo que me ataba a tu hermano estaba destruido como Arcadia lo esta. — dijo señalando las ruinas y casi gritando

— Se lo vas a preguntar a el cuando este con nosotros. — dijo con tono tranquilo, para después acercarse y susurrarle algo cerca del oído. — No te di la confianza para gritarme. — y dicho esto se alejo tomando su casco y subiendo a su moto. — Toma tu moto y sígueme.

— Aun tengo más preguntas que hacerte, no creas que esto se ha terminado. — le dijo la pelirroja para después buscar su moto que estaba detrás de unos escombros.

El chico arranco y Akiza lo siguió. El camino estaba muy silencioso hasta que alguien activo Speed World 2.

 _"Modo duelo"_

— Carta mágica de campo Speed World 2. Activada

 _"Selección de líneas. Tres líneas encontradas. Línea de duelo. Elegida la central. Autorización"_

— ¿En que diablos estas pensado? — le grito Akiza, pero de pronto su pantalla mostró el rostro de Finn, que a pesar de tener el casco puesto, pudo ver la sonrisa que le brindaba.

 _"Va a haber un duelo. Va a haber un duelo. Los demás vehículos vayan por otro carril. Va a haber un duelo. Va a haber un duelo_ "

— Por favor… esto solo es parte de tu entrenamiento. — le dijo con la mayor naturalidad. — Dame lo mejor que tengas, espero que el duelo termine lo mas pronto posible por que tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

— Me estas pidiendo lo mejor que tengo. — Akiza sonrío, puso su moto en automático un momento para quitarse el casco ante la mirada atónita de Finn. Luego se quito el estabilizador que se encontraba en su cabello para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos, y volvió a ponerse el casco, apago el modo automático para conducir ella misma. Se maldijo un momento por traer el vestido, ya que era realmente incomodo. Por suerte tenia un short debajo de su falda, así que no se hizo mucho problema. — Te voy a dar más que eso Finn. — dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

— Espero que sea suficiente. — dijo recuperando un semblante serio, ella no estaba jugando, se quito el estabilizador para el dolor que le inflingiera sea el máximo, esto estaba bien para el ya que de paso practicaría medir la intensidad de su poder y avanzarías un poco mas rápido so lo lograba en un solo duelo. — Por que no pienso ser blando contigo por ser una mujer.

— No espero que lo seas. — debía admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa por que pelearía con lo máximo de su poder. Cuando le inflija daño, seria en su punto máximo y mucho mas doloroso para Finn, pero el también era psíquico, estaban acostumbrados a sentir dolor así que con ese pensamiento se relajo un poco, ya no quería hacer daño a nadie mas. Ella había cambiado y no quería deleitarse con el dolor ajeno nunca más.

— ¡RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION¡ — gritaron ambos

— El primero en llegar a la primera curva, será el primero en empezar. — dijo la pelirroja y acelero lo mas que pudo para que Finn no llegara antes que ella, mas el se lo impidió con un choque de motocicletas y la rebaso para dar la primera curva, y así comenzar el duelo.

— Creo que el primer turno es mío. ¡Robo! — grito y agarro una carta. — Ja. Invoco a Muro de Sombras en posición de defensa (ATACK: 500 – DEF: 1800), coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

— ¡Mi turno! — dijo Akiza y tomo una carta de su baraja. — "No puedo confiarme, esas cartas boca abajo me parecen en verdad muy sospechosas, además se nota que es casi tan fuerte como Sayer… ¿Por qué comenzar a la defensiva?". — pensaba la pelirroja. — Invoco a Evil Thorn en posición de ataque y la sacrifico para infligirte 300 LP de daño. — grito Akiza. — "Contrólate Akiza, no le harás daño". — se decía a si misma. — Ahora dos Evil Thorn son invocados especialmente a mi campo por efecto de mi carta, pero ambas pierden sus efectos

— ¡AHHHH! — grito el chico, eso era lo que esperaba, queria sentir cuanto dolor podría causarle Aki sin su estabilizador. — Nada mal pequeña, activo mi carta trampa Compartir dolor, el cual hace que cualquier daño que yo reciba en mis próximos dos turnos se reflejen hacia ti.

— ¡Maldicion! — dijo la chica mientras el contra ataque de Finn venia hacia ella. — ¡AHHHHHHH!— una probada de su propio poder fue verdaderamente doloroso, pero claro estaba preparada para eso y mas, eran solo 300 puntos de vida

— Y ahora activo mi otra carta trampa Resonancia Magnética, la cual tiene el efecto de infligir 500 LP de daño a mi oponente si Compartir Dolor se activa en su turno. —

— Ahhhhhhhhhh. — y así el daño fue aplicado en Akiza, estremeciéndola de dolor. Era como si mil balas se incrustaran en su cuerpo. Pelear contra un igual en poderes psíquicos dolía más de lo que ella recordara. Todavía sentía el dolor, aun después de terminarse el ataque, pero trato de recuperarse y continuar con el duelo. — Tenías razón, tu no te contienes, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

FINN: 3700 LP / AKIZA: 2700 LP

— "¿Como puede ser que después de semejante daño siga como si nada?". — pensaba Finn mientras tomaba una carta. — Invoco a Caballero Infernal en modo de ataque (ATACK: 1500 – DEF: 0) y cambio a Muro de sombras a modo de ataque. Ataca Caballero al primer Evil thorn. — dijo y después de eso— ¡Alabarda Dorada!

— No tan rápido — grito la chica. — Activo mi carta trampa Dedal de espinas, la cual tiene el poder de terminar con la fase de batalla de mi oponente e invoca en modo especial una Rosa token (ATACK=800 DEF= 300) en modo de ataque y se equipa a ella. — Akiza estaba feliz, logro poner a prueba una carta nueva la cual seguro Finn no sabia de su existencia por la sorpresa que reflejaba en su rostro. Dedujo antes que Sayer pudo haberle contado más de la cuenta, como los efectos de sus cartas y sus trucos, y como sabia que en algún momento se enfrentarían, decidió modificar su Deck.

— Vaya, eres una cajita de sorpresas Aki. Termino mi turno. — y sus dos cartas trampa se destruyeron.

— ¡Robo! — dijo Akiza. — Invoco en modo de ataque a mi Caballero de la Rosa, que tiene por efecto especial traer un monstruo de mi cementerio. Y traigo a Tentáculos de Rosa.

— "Aquí viene". — pensó Finn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sincronizo a mi Caballero de la rosa con Tentáculos de rosa y mis dos Evil Thorn. — el rostro de Akiza mostraba una imperceptible sonrisa, jamás había sentido lo que sentía ese sentimiento que la invadía al invocar a su carta az antes. Era adrenalina en su estado más puro, y solo otro psíquico como ella se lo podía hacer sentir. — _"Llamas frías engullan al mundo entero. ¡Flor oscura, florece!"._ — dijo su frase ante la mirada llena de asombro de Finn, pero no era para menos ya el nunca vio el esplendor, belleza y el miedo que causaba a sus contrincantes; igual que Aki…— Invocación Sincronizada, aparece Dragón de la Rosa Negra (ATACK= 2400 / DEF= 1800).

— Es increíble, y hermoso… — murmuro Finn

— Por supuesto, es mi mejor carta. — respondió la chica

— Al igual que tu. — esto lo dijo sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta frunció el ceño y acelero un poco mas, odiaba no tener el control de sus palabras cerca de ella, por que eso le causaba la chica; inseguridad y descontrol. Claro Akiza no lo interpreto así.

— Con halagos no lograras desconcentrarme Finn. — le dijo de manera dura. — "Como todos los hombres, creen que somos el sexo débil, pero no soy el tipo de chica que sucumbe ante cualquier halago de un chico guapo, y jamás lo seré. No lograra intimidarme". — pensó la pelirroja. — Continuare con mi turno si no importa. — pidió, pero no recibió respuesta, Finn solo conducía sin mirar atrás, ya que se había adelantado y su la sombra de sus casco nublaba sus ojos. Al no recibir respuesta, la chica lo tomo como un si, y continúo con su turno. — Ataca a Caballero infernal.

— Ahhhhhhhhhh. — grito adolorido Finn, eso fue el dolor mas intenso que sintió en toda su vida como duelista psíquico, no había duda, Akiza tenia un gran potencial, tal vez mas grande que el de el y su hermano. Su moto se desestabilizo un poco, pero pudo controlarlo para activar el efecto de su monstruo. — Se activa el efecto de Caballero Infernal. Si mi oponente ataca y destruye a mi monstruo, entonces le inflige la mitad de los puntos de daño que me causo mi oponente.

— Ahhhhhh. — Akiza recibió el daño, y la verdad que fue doloroso, pero nada comparado a lo que recibió el chico. — Termino mi turno dijo la chica.

FINN: 2800 LP / AKIZA: 2250 LP

— Bien. ¡Robo!... Activo el Efecto de Muro de Sombras, y lo sacrifico para invocar un Monstruo de nivel 4 o mayor. — dijo el chico. — Aparece Castigador de Nobles, y no es todo, el efecto de Castigador de Nobles hace que pueda traer una carta de mi cementerio a mi mano. Elijo a Caballero Infernal.

— "Esta juntando la mayor cantidad de monstruos, debo prepararme…" — pensó la chica.

— Así es, lo que viene ahora no va a gustarte. — le dijo el chico

— Estas leyendo mi mente, eso no es justo. — se quejo Akiza, entonces el sabia cada uno de sus movimientos y solo fingía no saber de sus cartas nuevas. Estaba en desventaja

— Tranquila, no estoy leyendo tus pensamientos acerca del duelo, esos los estoy bloqueando, pero llegan a mi, pensamientos que no tienen nada que ver con las cartas Aki. — le dijo en tono burlón, el cual Akiza solo respondió con una cara de confusión. — Así que piensas que soy guapo, no debería sorprenderme, lo oigo todo el tiempo de mujeres mas agraciadas.

— No te ilusiones y mejor continúa con el duelo. — le respondió enojada y algo sonrojada, claro el no podía verlo por el casco, pero si leerlo en su mente, ya que no tenia nada que ver con el duelo.

— Jajajaja. Esta bien, como quieras pequeña rosa. — le dijo y continuo con su turno. — Activo la carta de magia Ayudar al Guerrero de mi mano, pagando 3 contadores de velocidad. El Efecto de mi carta hace que pueda usar un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor de mi mano para hacer una invocación especial.

— No te contengas… — le recordó la chica

— Ja, no tienes que decírmelo. — le dijo Finn con una sonrisa. — Sincronizo a mi Caballero Infernal y Castigador de Nobles con tu Rosa token. — y acto seguido, Dedal de Espinas se destruyo. —" _Cuando el sol se esconde y la luna no hace presencia, aparece el diablo a buscar su recompensa, esperando que el grito del mas débil que lo llame"_ — sus palabras eran como dagas en el corazón de Akiza, y es que ya había escuchado palabras parecidas cuando cierto hombre invocaba su carta az. — invocación Sincronizada, has presencia ¡Caballero de luz Oscura! (ATACK= 2700 / DEF= 1900)

— Ambos con nuestras mejores cartas en el campo, sin nada mas que se interponga…— dijo la chica, por primera vez tan emocionada en un duelo, no recordaba ni siquiera haberse sentido así con Yusei, claro nunca tuvo un duelo turbo serio con el, solo batallas dos batallas de campo verdaderamente importantes.

— Demos lo mejor de nosotros y por sobre todas las cosas no trates de contener tu poder, quiero sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo. — le respondió igual de emocionado.

— Lo mismo digo, yo también quiero sentir tu poder.

— Ohh Aki te lo aseguro… me sentirás. — le dijo burlón y con sorna en la voz

— Idiota.

— Jajaja

— ¡AL DUELO! — gritaron ambos, el duelo había empezado hace una media hora, pero la verdadera batalla entre ellos estaba a punto de comenzar, y ese grito fue el aviso de que no contendrían en nada su poder, es mas, lo llevarían a limite.

Y así con toda la emoción y la adrenalina emanando de sus cuerpos, continuaron con su duelo. Pero fue tanta la emoción y el empeño de la pelirroja, que su marca brillo por no mas de tres segundos, trasmitiendo a sus amigos la adrenalina y felicidad que sentía ella al luchar con Finn.

* * *

En otro lugar, un rubio bebía café que el mismo había preparado, un pelinaranja estaba sentado leyendo una revista, y un peliazul junto a un moreno de ojos zafiro hacían unos arreglos a un moto color roja. Todos estaban concentrados en sus quehaceres cuando de repente, a tres chicos un poco especiales, una sensación de adrenalina y emoción los invadió, mezclados con algo de dolor pero no ese dolor que esperas que pare con todas tus fuerzas o que te causa sufrimiento, este dolor era raro, casi podía decirse que excitante. También sentían algo de felicidad y frustración al mismo tiempo, eran sentimientos muy contradictorios, pero no duro más de unos segundo, y así como vino, se fue.

Rápidamente dejaron lo que hacían para mirarse mutuamente ante la mirada perpleja de su amigo peliazul, que no entendía que es lo pasaba.

— Yusei… — Crow rompió el silencio llamando a sus amigos que todavía estaba mirándolos con una expresión extraña.

— Lo se, yo también lo sentí. — dijo el muchacho de ojos zafiros acariciando su marca y alzando la vista hacia Jack.

— Esa sensación…— continuo el rubio

— Fue lo mas excitante que sentí en toda mi vida. — dijo un poco emocionado y conteniéndose de no tomar su moto y buscar a las dos salvadoras que faltaban para ver de quien se trataban, pero antes tenia que saber, así no perder el tiempo buscando a la equivocada. — ¿De quien creen que se trate? — pregunto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que están hablando? — pregunto Bruno rascándose la cabeza, esperando que uno de ellos conteste su pregunta, pero era sabido que Jack no se dignaría a contestarle, Crow estaba muy ensimismado para hacerlo, así que la única opción de una respuesta cuerda y rápida era Yusei.

— Alguien esta teniendo un duelo… esta sensación es parecida a la que sentí cuando pelee con Sherry, pero esta a otro nivel, definitivamente no se compara. Esto es de verdad muy emocionante. — dijo el moreno respondiendo a la pregunta de Bruno sin mirarlo realmente, seguía mirando y acariciando su marca. — No hay dudas de quien se trata….

— ¡AKIZA! — gritaron los tres al unísono y corrieron a tomar sus motocicletas y dejando a un sorprendido Bruno que los miraba irse y dejándolo atrás y solo

— Adiós muchachos, mucha suerte, saluden a Akiza de mi parte… por favor. — decía el peliazul, pero nadie lo escuchaba, esta solo y abandonado sin una explicación clara de lo ocurrido.

* * *

En la Academia de Duelos para aspirantes a principiantes, se encontraban un par de gemelos hablando de lo que ocurrió hace un momento.

— Vamos Luna, tu lo sentiste, dime de quien se trataba. — pedía Leo a su hermana, hace poco dijo haber sentido una sensación muy estimulante, haciendo que la adrenalina se apoderada de ella causando una reacción que nadie esperaba de ella. Solo duro unos segundo, pero era suficiente para que la niña saliera corriendo del salón y gritando "Es emocionante" a todo lo que su pulmón aguantaba.

— No lo se Leo, ¿crees que el profesor se haya enojado conmigo?— pregunto la niña a su hermano con algo de preocupación.

— No creo, me dijo que te siguiera para ver si te sentías bien, creo que solo lo preocupaste. — le dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo recordando como corría por el pasillo ignorando el llamado de su profesor. — Vamos dime, dijiste que alguien tenia un duelo emocionante, ¿Acaso se trataba de Yusei? ¿O quizá Jack?... ¿O tal vez ellos dos luchando? — Leo era de verdad muy exasperante con sus preguntas, pero su hermana le tenía mucha paciencia.

— No, se trataba de Akiza, no es como si corriera peligro, pero igual me preocupa, también pude sentir dolor físico.

— ¿Pero no dijiste también que sentiste felicidad?, no puede ser malo. — le recordó su hermano.

— Tienes razón, no hay razón para alarmarse, parece que solo se esta divirtiendo. — dijo Luna ahora sonriendo.

— Vaya, quisiera estar ahí… pero mejor vamos a decirle al profesor que todo esta bien, antes que mande a alguien a buscarnos.

— Si, vamos. — y ambos se fueron, dejando atrás la preocupación, ya después les preguntarían que pasaba.

* * *

El duelo de Akiza y Finn ya había avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, y ambos se encontraban exhaustos, luchar con todo su poder les hacia sentir una excitación y emoción realmente incomparables, emociones que jamás habían sentido. Pero al mismo tiempo dañaba su salud física, y su mente, puerta de sus poderes psíquicos, se encontraba cansada.

FINN: 800 LP / AKIZA: 550 LP

El campo de Akiza estaba vacío y con solo dos cartas boca abajo, su rostro estaba serio y sentía el cuerpo entumecido, algunas partes le dolían y apostaba que al día siguiente o por la tarde, aparecerían moretones difíciles de ocultar. Pero no importa, para eso habían creado el maquillaje. Estaba algo incomoda por el vestido, pero que mas daba, la estaba pasando genial a pesar del dolor. Tenia tres cartas en su mano, no podía hacer mucho con ellas, tenia confianza pero no sin su carta az no podía hacer mucho, tenia la seguridad que no le quedaban mas de dos monstruos en su deck, y las cartas trampa de contra ataque no serian suficientes contra Finn.

Finn, al contrario de Akiza estaba bastante confiado, pues sabia a la perfección que las habilidades de la chica eran majestuosamente grandes, pero aun era novata en duelos de psíquicos a la par. Admitía que por un momento se sintió acorralado y considero leer su mente, pero tenia orgullo y sobre todo respeto por su oponente, no cometería la bajeza de hacer trampa. No lo hizo antes y no lo haría ahora, eso seria verdaderamente una derrota contra el mismo por lejos. Pero supo como jugar bien sus cartas y ahora el juego estaba a su favor, el ganaría irremediablemente, pero la chica dio pelea, no esperaba sentir tal adrenalina y tanta emoción, en cierta manera no esperaba tanto pero tampoco esperaba menos de Akiza. Era confuso incluso para el.

En su campo estaba Caballo de guerra (ATACK= 1200 / DEF= 1700) en posición de defensa, su efecto consista en que podía sacrificar esa carta para causarle 200 lp de daño a su oponente, un efecto parecido a Evil Thorn, tenia un carta boca abajo por si acaso Akiza quería traer de vuelta a su Dragón y en su mano se encontraba una carta mágica, algo inservible para la situación, pero en su deck tenia mas trucos. Su condición física estaba totalmente dañada, los ataques de la chica le fueron devastadores y por momentos sentía que su mano derecha le fallaba un poco, tenia un poco de sangre en la boca, nada grave y por ultimo dolor en todo el cuerpo. No necesitaba mas, ya había probado a la chica y por ahora no tendrían mas duelos, solo entrenaría su cuerpo para que pueda soportar mas daño, y también entrenaría el mismo, no quería que dentro de poco Akiza llevara las de ganar. Este duelo ya estaba ganado sin la necesidad de acabarlo realmente, ambos lo sabían, ¿entonces para que seguir? Los psíquicos eran competitivos, pero reconocían cuando llevar la situación hasta el final no era necesario, además no querían que después de eso uno levara cargando al otro, seria inútil y una perdida de tiempo.

Ambos se miraron y con solo eso ya sabían que la decisión era unánime de ambas partes. Y así sus cartas se desvanecieron lentamente y poco a poco la motocicleta de ambos iba bajando la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, había un silencio sepulcral. No se dirían que ese duelo fue lo mas estimulante que hayan sentido en sus vidas, realmente era un detalle sin importancia, pues solo era el comienzo de un arduo entrenamiento y eso seria una humillación para ambos. Ella era una salvadora, había tenido duelos en los que el destino del mundo entero estaba sobre sus hombros, no podía decir que un duelo de práctica contra el hermano de su mentor fue el mejor duelo por lejos de toda su vida. Mientras que el era un psíquico súper dotado de clase inalcanzable, el mejor después de Sayer, seria vergonzoso decir que ese duelo lo hizo sentir emociones que ni luchando contra el mejor, ósea su hermano, había sentido, y peor aun pues la chica en cuestión era nada mas y nada menos que su pupila, no señor eso seria humillante no solo para el, si no para la memoria de su hermano.

El primero en quitarse el casco fue Finn y con su mano derecha, trato de llevar para atrás su cabello que estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor frío que corría por su frente. Akiza lo imito y su cabello de un rojo/fucsia intenso estaba más ondulado que nunca a causa del sudor y el viento que soplo contra ellos. Se sorprendió al ver el labio del chico que estaba sangrando un poco, iba a disculparse pero decidió que mejor no, era una herida superficial y no era necesario tanta atención médica para curarla.

— Lo hiciste bien. — dijo Finn rompiendo el silencio y mirando con una media sonrisa a la chica que estaba algo agitada, pero que sabia como disimularlo a la perfección.

— Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti — dijo Akiza con un deje de decepción en su voz, si bien fue el mejor duelo de toda vida, le hubiera gustado terminarlo aunque no hiciera falta y fuera sumamente doloroso. Ante lo que ijo solo obtuvo una mirada confusa y algo molesta de Finn, que la miraba cuestionándola. — Dijiste que no te contendrías, y paraste el duelo.

— ¿era necesario? — pregunto un poco divertido por la respuesta de la chica — Ambos sabemos como habría terminado, y la verdad no atrae mucho la idea de llevarte cargando a mi casa, seria embarazoso para una dama como tu.

— Tienes razón a mi tampoco me atrae la idea. Seria seguro que al despertar te arrepentirías de ello — quiso sonar ofendida pero no pudo, la risa que dio después la delato y Fin no tardo mucho en unirse a la diversión de una carcajada, era la forma de decirse que se divirtieron.

— Tenemos mas cosas que hacer, ya vámonos. — dijo volviendo a ponerse el casco, que fu una señal para decir que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo

* * *

Una motocicleta roja, una blanca y una negra con detalles naranjas iban corriendo a máxima velocidad por la autopista principal, esquivando con bastante facilidad los autos que también corrían en la misma dirección y ganándose una que otra grosería en el camino. Cuando encontraron un lugar para desviarse hacia una ruta despoblada de autos y motos, la tomaron y se detuvieron para intercambiar unas palabras.

— Lo que haya sido, ya término, es inútil seguir buscando — dijo el rubio poniendo cara de fastidio por haberse perdido la causa de esos sentimientos que descubrió en el taller.

— Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado ver ese duelo. — decía Crow con cara de decepción y rascando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que resoplaba un poco

— ¿están seguros que era duelo?, a veces no siempre es así, Akiza sintió cuando Yusei estaba atrapado y no estaba teniendo un duelo. — siguió Jack

— ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haber sido? — pregunto Yusei — Mejor vamos, seguro nos lo dirá hoy cuando vaya al taller.

— ¿De verdad piensas que vendrá? — dijo Jack acomodándose un poco sus guantes. — Es claro que nuestra compañía le estorba en estos momentos. — tenia en ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

— Dices que ya no quiere ser nuestra amiga, estas loco amigo — regaño Crow al rubio con las manos en las caderas y la misma expresión que Jack.

— No estoy diciendo eso idiota, solo piénsenlo mejor, no esta mal que tenga otros amigos, es mas me parece bien, no estaremos juntos por siempre. — y dicho esto Jack se fue dejando a los otros dos solos.

— Ese idiota…— bufo Crow

— Tiene razón.

— ¿ehh? Tu también… — Crow miro con extrañeza a Yusei que se había bajado de su moto y miraba como en la autopista vecina los autos seguían sus caminos hasta perderse a lo lejos.

— Esta bien. — tranquilizó a Crow — Estoy seguro que fue un duelo amistoso, tal vez nos dejamos guiar mal y fue en la Academia — y dicho esto volvió a ponerse el caso y se subió a su moto. — Tenemos trabajo que hacer, vámonos — dijo finalmente dando la espalda a su amigo y emprendió marcha.

— Tú eres el líder…. — murmuro Crow encogiéndose de hombros y sabiendo que su amigo no lo escucho, emprendió marcha tras de el, estaba seguro que Yusei sabia lo que decía, aunque le extraño que no insistiese por buscar a su amiga.

"No estaremos juntos por siempre…." Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Yusei, sabia que Jack tenia razón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todos tomaran sus propios caminos, estaba seguro que Crow no se había dado cuenta de las palabras de Jack y también sospechaba que ni el mismo Jack entendía la magnitud que tenían esas simples palabras. Sabia también que lo que lo hizo hablar fue su dolor por no encontrar a Carly aun, aunque nunca lo dijera.

Jack había salido a buscar a la chica todos los días desde que se fue, se iba cuando pensaba que todos dormían, Yusei no se habría dado cuenta si Akiza no hubiera huido aquel día, cosa que le causo insomnio por dos noches seguidas e hizo que descubriera al rubio.

"Finn Divine…" recordaba el nombre que habían dicho los gemelos. "Todavía no hable de eso con Akiza, estoy seguro que ese es el sujeto que iba a ayudarla con el tema de Sayer… Pero no voy a forzarla, quiero que confié en mi, quiero que deje de pensar que yo controlo su vida, espero recuerdes Akiza, yo no soy el".

Y así, concentrado en sus pensamientos fue el trayecto de los chicos al taller, cuando llegaron Jack no se encontraba, tal vez la habría ido a buscar otra vez, o tal vez fue por un café. Yusei ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, fue como un parpadeo, pero eso no importaba, por que como había dicho a Crow, tenían cosas que hacer

"Las 13:19 hrs..." pensó un pelinaranja mirando el reloj… "Es claro que hoy no almorzaremos" se bromeo el mismo y fue a tomar un poco del ramen de selección que tenía escondido el rubio.

* * *

Akiza seguía a Finn para llegar a la casa de este, y se extraño mucho cuando se desvío por una ruta no asfaltada, lo cual le hizo flaquear un poco pero mantuvo el equilibrio como toda experta. El camino siguió así por uno o dos kilómetros y de pronto apareció una carretera de pavimento. Siguieron así por unos cuantos minutos más y llegaron a una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Bastante linda para ser una de esas casas viejas que pertenecían a las familias más viejas de la ciudad, como pensaba Akiza que era. Ambos se detuvieron y Finn le indico que dejara la moto en una cochera improvisada que estaba cubierta con la vegetación del lugar. Y entraron a la gran casa, ya que era hermosa, pero no llegaba al término gran mansión.

— Buenas tardes Señor — dijo un hombre algo maduro cuando vio entrar a Finn y seguido de el a Akiza, cosa que le sorprendió mucho — Ohh buenas tardes a usted también.

— Buenas tardes. — respondió Akiza algo sorprendida por el hecho de que Finn tuviera un mayordomo.

— El es Cesar, puedas pedile todo lo que quieras mientras te encuentres aquí. — le dijo quitándose sus guantes y poniéndolos en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta. — Cesar, la vas a ver mucho por aquí, así que hazte amigo de ella.

— Claro Señor, mucho gusto señorita…

— Akiza, es un gusto también para mi — respondió estrechando la mano que le había ofrecido el mayordomo.

— Sígueme — le dijo a Akiza mientras caminaba y le daba la espalda a la chica. — Cesar tráenos algo de tomar a mi despacho.

— Como guste Señor — dijo inclinándose un poco y dirigiéndose a lo que Akiza pensó la cocina

La chica siguió a Finn y caminaron por un pequeño pasillo que los llevo a una sala de estar muy grande y hermosa, la decoración era negra con blanco en su totalidad, parecía algo lúgubre, pero tenia su toque elegante. Siguieron avanzando hasta que entraron a un cuarto, al fondo de la casa. Era totalmente negra con algunos muebles, pero no más de los necesarios para ser un despacho, tenía algunos sillones individuales verdes y parecían antiguos. También tenía ventanas de gran tamaño con cortinas verde oscuro que impedía que la luz del sol entrase.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto Finn al ver como Akiza recorría con la mirada todo su despacho, memorizando casa detalle de este.

— No esta mal… — dijo ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Finn. — Y yo que pensaba que los niños ricos no eran de tu agrado, quien iba a pensar que tú resultaste ser uno.

— El esta aquí por su voluntad, cuando mis padres murieron le pedí que se fuera, pero se negó y aquí lo tienes — dijo Finn acomodando una estructura que estaba en un escritorio y buscando a alguien por su despacho.

— Lo siento. — se disculpo la chica mirando la espalda del pelinegro

— Descuida no lo sabias— respondió, miraba cada lugar de su despacho pero no encontraba a nadie, cosa que le resulto extraño a Akiza y le llamo la atención

— ¿Qué estas buscando? — le pregunto la chica.

— Sal de ahí, se que entraste aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras — Finn ignoro la pregunta de la chica y alzo un poco la voz. Akiza empezó a buscar a quien iban dirigidas esa palabras

— No me estaba escondiendo. — dijo Carly del futuro que salía de atrás de una biblioteca que estaba contra la pared.

— Estabas detrás de la biblioteca — corrigió Akiza

— Buscaba un libro. Además tarde o temprano iba a entras con ustedes o sola… así que mejor me adelante un poco — respondió Carly despreocupada y mirándose las uñas — Me gusto esa cosa ¿me la regalas? — pregunto señalando la estructura de delfín que había en el escritorio.

— Es mío.

— Que grosero.

— ¿podemos empezar? Me gustaría llegar temprano a mi casa — interrumpió Akiza, le parecía extraño estar en esa situación en otro lugar que no fuera el taller de Yusei, le recordaba un poco a las pelas de Jack y Crow

— Soy mayor que tu, ten un poco mas de respeto. — dijo Carly señalando a Akiza— Ambos — añadió después mirando a Finn

— Mira anciana, esta es mi casa, y además que yo sepa tu tienes trabajo que hacer, así que déjame a solas con Aki un momento — ordeno el pelinegro señalando la puerta, pero solo obtuvo de respuesta una mirada fulminante de Carly. — Por favor salga de aquí "señora"— dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. — ¿Suficiente respeto o quieres que me arrodille y te escolte yo mismo hasta la salida?

— Claro… después yo también quisiera tener una entrevista contigo— dijo mirando a Akiza y se fue azotando la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo

— No me acostumbro…— dijo Akiza haciendo que Finn la mirara extrañado y se acercara a ella — Esta Carly es una extraña para mi, la que yo conozco esta desaparecida, y todo esto, la discusión con mis amigos…. Esta no soy yo — se dio vuelta y miro a Finn cruzando los brazos y mirando el suelo.

— Tienes razón, esta no eres tú. — dijo en tono serio y Akiza levanto la vista para verlo a los ojos y ni siquiera se percato de que estaba solo a unos centímetros de el. — Esa chica de la me hablo mi hermano, era muy sentimental, pero se adaptaba a la situación y eso la hacia ser mas fuerte. — puso sus manos en sus hombros y se agacho un poco para queda a su altura. — Tal vez deberías hacer tus preguntas ahora, voy a ser bueno y te responderé a todas.

— No hace falta que las formule, estoy segura que tu sabes mis interrogantes— le respondió relajada y mirándolo neutralmente.

— Bien… — dijo soltándola y sentándose en su sofá individual, detrás de su escritorio — Siéntate. — dijo serio y con los codos sobre el escritorio, Akiza lo hizo imitando su expresión seria. — Buena chica. — su sentido del humor era impredecible, podían hablar del fin del mundo y el siempre sacaría a flote su sentido del humor mórbido y atrevido.

— Idiota. — respondió Akiza molesta y desviando su mirada hacia la estuatilla de delfín y Finn se rió sin despegar los labios. — ¿A que te referías con "Sucursal"?, ¿acaso hay mas como Arcadia? — pregunto haciendo que Finn recuperara su semblante serio.

— Hay mas como nosotros repartidos por todo el mundo. Aquí hay una, en America Latina otra, también en Norteamérica y por ultimo uno en Europa. Los nuestros que están en otras regiones lejanas vienen al que les queda mas cerca. — dijo sacando un dulce de uno de los cajones del escritorios. — Tu tuviste suerte, no hizo falta que te trasladaras como otros. Tú te encontraste en persona con el fundador de las cuatro Arcadias. — la apuntaba con el dulce que tenia en la mano para después desenvolverlo y comérselo, Akiza solo lo miraba seria y estudiando su rostro con las manos unidas sobre sus piernas. — ¿Quieres uno? — le pregunto

— Sayer comía caramelos de menta cuando estaba tenso, no me gusta mucho. — le dijo tranquila y tomando el envoltorio de la mesa para recordar como eran los de Sayer, había pasado mucho tiempo y ya casi no recordaba como se veían.

— Son de chocolate, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la menta picante… el era mas, ¿como decirlo? Emm… ¿agrio, serio, rudo? — le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba. Y luego su expresión cambió a una seria, pero fue por un instante, ahora de nuevo estaba la sonrisa de lado. — O lo que estas pensando.

— Te dije que no me leyeras la mente Finn, no es justo. — Le dijo algo molesta pero no le importaba mucho en realidad.

— Si, se que siempre fue dulce contigo, algo acaramelado seria la mejor definición de su trato a tu persona. — cuando hablaba de su hermano, aunque su cara dijera una cosa, sus ojos mostraban nostalgia y algo de resentimiento también, lo quería, eso era obvio. Pero había algo mas que ocultaba de su relación. — Solo dímelo, no te lo guardes.

— Es que no es justo, tu lo sabes todo sobre mi… en cambio yo no se nada. A veces quisiera leer tus pensamientos, para saber mas de el y de ti, de su relación. Por que hay algo ahí que me estas ocultando, y estoy segura que tiene que ver con que tu hermano no me haya dicho nada sobre ti nunca. — estaba seria, tenia muchas preguntas y el tenia que contestarlas a todas, pero ese era tema tabú, al menos por ahora.

— Mira, la verdad es que no se por que nunca te hablo de mi, ni de cómo fue que el Movimiento Arcadia surgió, pero como te había dicho antes, eso se lo puedes preguntar a el mismo en un par de días — le recordó para no tener que lidiar mas con ese tema que lo ponía bastante incomodo, pero otra vez, involuntariamente los pensamientos de Akiza lo invadieron. — Puedo decirte eso, si quieres.

— Entonces hazlo. — le dijo sabiendo que fue lo que leyó de su mente, ese pensamiento fue como un grito que sabia que el escucharía.

— Mi padre era un psíquico poderoso — dijo con anhelo y nostalgia que jamás había escuchado antes, no con tal ternura, y sus ojos estaban palpitantes mirando un punto desconocido del escritorio. — Aunque para la gente normal, era un simple empresario de clase media alta. Estábamos muy bien acomodados en Londres, nuestra ciudad natal, mi madre era japonesa y cuando descubrieron nuestros poderes, nos exiliaron fuera de la cuidad, en ese entonces yo tenia 7 años y mi hermano 8. Mi madre tenía a sus abuelos aquí, así que nos mudamos. — levanto la vista y vio a Akiza a los ojos, ella estaba escuchándolo atentamente con una mirada expectante, esperando que era lo que iba a decir luego, estaba muy interesada en saber la historia de los hermanos. — Nos adaptamos rápido, el idioma y todo eso no nos impidió establecernos con demasiada dificultad, y nuestros rasgos se parecían mas a los de nuestra madre, lo que hacia mas fácil no llamar mucho la atención. El verdadero problema era ocultar nuestros poderes, como te dije mi padre era muy poderoso, y eso nos otorgo a mi y ami hermano un poder increíble. Con el tiempo mis padres abrieron un negocio prospero, salimos adelante fácilmente y con lo de la antigua empresa de mi padre teníamos mucho dinero ahorrado. — el dolor volvió a aflorar, y sus ojos se cerraron levemente como conteniendo lagrimas que estaban por salir — Mi padre era un gran hombre Aki, el me amaba, a Sayer también, pero por dios… yo era el menor y el mas consentido. Mi madre, también era buena, pero era muy estricta y rigurosa, sobre todo con Sayer, ya que el era el mayor y se suponía tenia que ser el ejemplo a seguir para mi. — Akiza escuchaba atentamente y se imaginaba la situación en su mente, Finn no pudo leerlo ya que el estaba muy en el pasado, pensando y contando como el lo recordaba. — pasaron años y yo tenia 15 y mi hermano 16, hubo una gran discusión en casa, ya no me acuerdo por que y de pronto mi hermano pidió la parte que le correspondía de la herencia de mi padre, claro el no dijo nada y solo se la entrego. Ese mismo día mi madre lo corrió de casa, yo trate de convencerlo que no se fuera, o que por lo menos me llevara con el, pero no acepto solo se fue. — una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ajos, pero volvió a donde pertenecía, a lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. — Volvimos a saber de el dos años después, y nos enteramos que el, a su muy corta edad había triplicado el dinero quien sabe como, y había fundado un pequeño edificio para personas especiales, claro el mundo no sabia que tipo de personas, solo creían que era para personas con un tipo de talento común. Mis padres murieron ese mismo año — Akiza extendió una de sus manos para tomar la de el, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho, pero solo correspondió al agarre y la miro con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole en silencio. El rostro de la chica reflejaba empatia, y lastima por el muchacho, y también por Sayer. Finn solo decidió continuar — Un año mas tarde, el edificio creció de una manera exorbitante y creo mas iguales a esas en diferentes lugares del mundo, los que ya te mencione. — y dicho esto llevo su otra mano a la mano de Akiza, y la tomaba firmemente con ambas manos. — Fue muy rápido, el cambio mucho en ese corto lapso, ya no era el mismo, pero cuando se entero que nuestro padres murieron, retomo el contacto conmigo. No te imaginas lo feliz que me hizo ese gesto, me ofreció hacerme cargo de la sucursal que estaba en Europa y yo acepte encantado… claro, abandone mis estudios en la Academia y me mude — luego dio un largo suspiro y acaricio la mano de la pelirroja con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras la otra seguía en su labor de no soltar a la de Akiza. — Luego me contó que conoció a una dulce y desamparada psíquica que recorría las calles atemorizando a las personas — Akiza retiro rápidamente su mano para acariciarla ella misma y desvío su vista al suelo para no mirar a Finn en ese momento. — Tranquila, no te juzgo, lo hiciste por que te lastimaron.

— Lo hice por odio, y no estoy orgullosa de eso — corrigió la chica todavía mirando al piso y con los ojos brillantes, no por que fuera a llorar sino por que todavía sentía que fue ayer, tenia el recuerdo muy marcado todavía.

— Puedo saltar esa parte si quieres.

— ¡No! — se apresuro a decir mirándolo nuevamente. — Quiero saberlo todo, por favor — rogó

— De acuerdo. — dijo uniendo sus manos el mismo, ya que suponía que la chica no volvería a darle la suya. — Me dijo que eras algo inestable, pero que eso se solucionaba con un estabilizador que el mismo había hecho para ti. Tenia grandes cosas planeadas para ti Aki, quería que fueras la figura representativa de la organización, que la gente que te desprecio te idolatrase, quería que fueras feliz — le dijo con una sonrisa y mirando el escritorio de nuevo.

— Tal vez, no lo se, el me mintió.

— Lo hizo para protegerte, pero veo que eso no era lo que querías. — tomo la mano de Akiza el mismo y la atrajo hacia el — Dime una cosa… ¿tu lo odias?

— No podría hacerlo, me es imposible aunque quisiera, y no quiero — dijo apretando la mano del chico — Solo esperaba sinceridad completa, como yo la tuve con el.

— En los últimos momentos, luego de la copa de la Fortuna, me dijo que habías cambiado, que ya no eras la misma y que temía que lo abandonaras. — poco a poco e involuntariamente y como auto reflejo, ambos fueron deshaciendo el agarre y llevaron sus manos junto a sus compañeras izquierdas — ¿Fue ese sujeto cierto?

— Es un buen amigo, algo sobre protector, pero lo hace por que nos quiere. — dijo recordando a sus amigos y sonriendo por costumbre al pensar en ellos

— Si lo note — pero lo que en realidad pensaba Finn, era que por culpa de ellos, el alma de su hermano fue llevada al inframundo. Para el fue como un asesinato, y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo. — En fin, la siguiente llamada que recibí fue de un oficial que dijo que el había desaparecido, que el edificio se derrumbo mientras Sayer se encontraba adentro y que posiblemente había muerto — sus ojos mostraban dolor, rabia e impotencia, los mismos sentimientos que sintió ella cuando se entero de la desaparición de Sayer.

— Te entiendo, yo me entere cuando estaba en el hospital. Después de… — pero no termino de hablar, ya que Finn la había interrumpido terminando su oración.

— De que Yusei te despertara del coma, lo se.

— Veo que si sabes todo sobre mi… leer mentes es fascinante — dijo la chica, pero no estaba molesta, sino que tranquila y hablaba arrastrando un poco las palabras. Todo lo que el le decía echaba sal a una herida que no había cicatrizado todavía, y tal vez nunca lo haría.

— Jmjmj No — dijo riendo sin despegar los labios, haciendo que la risa sonara más bien como un zumbido ahogado. — No leo tus pensamientos por que me parece que puedo confiar en ti al 100%, más bien tú me envías involuntariamente los pensamientos que tu subconsciente quiere que escuche. — dijo sorprendiendo a la chica, que había se encontraba mirándolo como si estuviera loco

— ¿Qué te dice mi subconsciente ahora?

— Nada… creo que decidiste que no hay más preguntas que contestar — dijo tronando sus dedos y estirándose un poco — Todas tus dudas están aclaradas.

— Pero el no desapareció en ese momento — Dijo la chica continuando con la conversación de hace unos momentos.

— Si, el volvió por ti — el chico bajo la mirada como queriendo evitar los ojos de Akiza

— Ahí fue cuando me entere de su propia boca lo que le había hecho a Toby — Akiza apretó un poco los puños pero luego aflojo el agarre tratando de calmarse un poco.

— Todos pasan por eso, es para ver cuanto poder pueden soportar, ya que de eso depende el poder que tienen. — le explico con mucha naturalidad.

— No con todos, conmigo no hizo eso. — dijo contradiciéndolo

— Fue por que era claro que estabas a otro nivel, no hizo falta probarte ni nada por el estilo. Como te dije, hay como nosotros en todo el mundo, pero solo algunos merecen ser llamados psíquicos.

— El también me dijo algo como eso una vez. — dijo abrasándose un poco, no por frío, sino para reconfortarse un poco. Últimamente recibía mucha información en solo un día, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. — Mejor dime la razón por la que me trajiste.

— Eso te lo va a explicar Carly, estoy seguro que lo que ella pueda decirte te servirá más que lo que yo te diga. — dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca en la que Carly estaba escondida anteriormente, y se paro ahí, mirando los libros, estaba muy serio y tenia las manos detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confundida por la actitud del chico

— Hay algo mas que te tengo que decir…— ante lo ultimo dicho Akiza se paso y se puso detrás de el, estiro sus mano para tocar su hombro y verlo a la cara. Pero el tomo un libro de uno de los estantes y de pronto la pared se abrió como si fuera una puerta, revelado unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo.

— No entiendo para que me mostrarías un pasaje secreto…

— Es por lo que esta en el. — se volteo un poco para ver a la chica y le tomo la mano. — Sígueme.

Akiza le hizo caso y ambos bajaron por las escaleras y al final de ellas, había un pasillo algo largo y oscuro. Al llegar al final del camino, se toparon con una puerta de madera que parecía ser muy antigua.

— Aki promete que no vas a alterarte y mucho menos desmayarte — suplico el chico viéndola a los ojos y buscando una llave que se encontraba en uno de sus bolsillos. Era raro verlo así de preocupado y la forma en la que se dijo solo hizo que se asustara por lo que fuera que se encuentre ahí dentro.

— No entiendo por que debería, además solo logras hacer que me altere.

Finn la ignoro y dio un suspiro largo para después abrir la puerta.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y Finn estiro su mano para alcanzar un interruptor que estaba al lado de la puerta. Cuando prendió la luz, Akiza se quedo estática.

Lo que había estado buscando, lo tenia frente a sus ojos, y nadie la había preparado para hacerle frente. Era como volver a ver todo su pasado otra vez.

Recordó a sus padres y como se sintió en la época mas turbia y oscura de su vida, el sentimiento de rechazo volvió a ella, todo como una daga que atravesaba su corazón. Y sobre todo… el dolor, como una rosa que llenaba de espinas todo su interior. No sabía si ir y gritarle por todo lo que había pasado, o abrazarlo por todo lo que le hizo sentir y los momentos estando a su lado. De todos modos, de elegir la primera, el no la escucharía, pero tampoco correspondería al abrazo, y aunque estuviera despierto, lo dudaba un poco, así que solo atino a quedarse estática, parada en su lugar junto a Finn, que la miraba expectante.

El por parte estaba algo nervioso, no iba a ocultarlo, sabia que Akiza lo había buscado y que al no dar por el, lo dio por muerto, pero el deseo de saber que era lo que el en realidad tenia planeado para ella seguía latente.

Al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, la llamo suavemente. Pero esta aun no contestaba y el se estaba desesperando.

— Aki… — la volvió a llamar.

Estaba por tocar su hombro pero de repente, ella se acerco a la cama en la que el descasaba, parecía que estaba dormido, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Fue a paso muy lento y tenia la vista clavada en el, una ola de sentimientos la ataco, mas no puedo expresar ninguno.

— Sayer… — dijo por fin cuando ya estaba a su lado

.

* * *

.

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY... ESPEREN POR EL OTRO, ESTOY TRABAJNDO EN ESO**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO... SE QUE ME TARDE OTRA VEZ Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TUVE NADA DE TIEMPO Y ADEMAS LA INSPIRACION NO ME AYUDO MUCHO. PERO LES VOY A CUMPLIR Y VOY A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, POR QUE HACE MUCHO SE SE VIO UN BUEN FANFIC DE YUGIOH 5DS EN ESPAÑOL, POR ESO VOY A HACER LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA!**

 **LOS Y LAS AMO (POR SI ACASO SI HAY UN CHICO LECTOR) PAAZZZ**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

.

.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Akiza ya estaba al lado de su hermano y lo mirada neutra, con la boca un poco abierta, pero sus ojos mostraban neutralidad. Poco a poco empezó a estirar su mano para tocar su rostro, pero cuando estaba casi por sentirlo, retiro la mano lentamente, como si fuera un sueño, y si lo tocaba despertaría y el sujeto en cuestión desaparecería.

Se arrodillo a su lado y entonces, como si recién hubiera asimilado lo que veía, se lanzo sobre llorando en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, y se quedo ahi

Finn estaba esperando a que le preguntase algo, o por lo menos que dijera su nombre, pero nada, ella solo estaba ahí, llorando abrazada a Sayer.

Habían pasado unos minutos que para el fueron como una eternidad, y ella seguía hincada a su lado, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido para ella.

— …Sayer…— susurro entre dientes lo más bajo que su voz lo permitía, pero por el silencio perpetuo que invadía el lugar, Finn logro oírla.

— Aki… deberías levantarte — dijo aliviado de que la chica dijese algo por fin, se acerco lentamente a ella y quiso tomarla por los hombros para hacer que se parara… pero una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando quiso tocarla. — Aki tranquila — exclamo tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara

— ¿recuerdas cuando no podía dormir, y entonces tu venias a mi cuarto para hacerme compañía?... ¿lo recuerdas Sayer?... — le pregunto al inconciente y levanto su cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Otra vez estiro su mano para tocarlo, y esta vez si pudo hacerlo. Acaricio la cicatriz que cubría casi la mitad la su cara y acaricio también su pelo. — Yo si lo recuerdo, también recuerdo las palabras de aliento, los cumplidos, los duelos, los juegos que hacíamos cuando no teníamos nada mas que hacer, los almuerzos juntos, lo horrible que era comer tu pasta… — ahora Akiza tenia una sonrisa y sus ojos aun derramaban lagrimas. Pero eso alivio a Finn y la tomo por los hombros como había intentado antes.

— Por supuesto que lo recuerda, ya esta con nosotros… Ahora solo queda hacer que se despierte. — le dijo arrodillándose el también para abrazarla por la espalda.

— También recuerdo cuando dijiste que en realidad fuiste tu el que llevo a la muerte a Toby… — su sonrisa se había borrado ya hora solo tenia una línea inexpresiva, una miraba fría.

— Vamos a hablar de eso después, ahora debes escuchar lo que Carly tiene para decirte. — le dijo mientras la soltaba e hizo que se parara. Pero ella aun seguía mirando a Sayer.

— ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas Finn? — le pregunto un poco mas calmada — Tengo que hablar con el.

— El no te escucha sabes, no hay un alma que pueda sentirte. — le recordó

— Lo se, pero necesito hacerlo…— le dijo volteando y mirándolo para que viera que ya estaba mas tranquila.

— Tenemos otras cosas que hacer y… — pero la mirada de Akiza lo había dejado sin habla, ya no era lo que hace unos momentos demostraba, ahora una mascara de frialdad pura cubría su rostro, y no solo eso, si no que la sentía fría como el hielo.

— Lo necesito — fue lo único que dijo y volteo para ver a Sayer. Finn entendió y decidió dejarla a solas con el un momento, entendía lo que estaba pasando, el también tuvo su momento de incomodidad y felicidad cuando vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo el cuerpo de su hermano, por que eso era, solo un cuerpo carente de alma. Cerro la puerta tras de si para darle mas privacidad.

Akiza acerco una silla que estaba pegada a la pared lateral para acercarla a la cama en la que estaba Sayer, y se sentó en ella.

Todavía no podía creerlo, el se encontraba ahí, a solo unos centilitros de ella, parecía que solo dormía, pero ella estaba conciente de que en realidad solo estaba al lado de un recipiente vacío, y eso por que le había quedado muy en claro que en este momento el no poseía un alma, pero de se encargaría Carly.

Todavía no había pensado bien en lo que le diría cuando se despertase, pero para eso se había quedado. Para decirle todo lo que estaba guardado en si corazón en ese momento por si no se atrevía cuando estuviera conciente.

— Sabes…— empezó a decir la chica que estaba muy nerviosa aun sabiendo que el no la escuchaba. — Estuve pensando mucho, sobre todo lo que paso en Satélite… mas especifico, durante mi duelo con Misty…— y ahí murieron sus palabras, tomo un poco de aire y lo exhalo para darse fuerzas a si misma. — Escuche lo que dijiste… pero tu ni siquiera me miraste. No voy a decirte que esperaba que corrieras a mi y me dieras una explicaron de lo sucedía, del por que del engaño… pero lo que quería era que me miraras y ver que estabas angustiado, dolido, o por lo menos furioso, de saber que yo había escuchado todo eso, quería que te sintieras mal por ver mi rostro, que estoy segura, en ese momento, demostraban dolor y agonía — dijo limpiándose una pequeña lagrima que se escapó de sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar, solo fue un reflejo involuntario, eso quería creer. — Es algo tonto y egoísta, pero es verdad, quería que te sintieras como yo.

La pelirroja se acomodo un poco en su silla para después seguir con lo que hacia.

— Sin embargo la miraste a ella, y entendí que no te importaba lo que creyese de ti en ese momento… y tal vez nunca te importo

Su voz de suave y baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma o susurrando, pero no era así, le estaba hablando a el, a esa persona por la que hubiera dado la vida, pero en este momento ya no estaba segura si de verdad valía la pena o de poder hacerlo todavía. La persona que conoció y la persona que se desvaneció bajo el efecto de la furia de Misty, eran completamente diferentes. Todo lo que ella conoció de el era una farsa o quizá algo verdadero que solo lo se lo mostraba a ella, y a los demás que estuvieran presente mientras ellos estaban juntos

— la primera vez que te vi tuve mucho miedo. — dijo recordando y sonriendo un poco involuntariamente.

Pero eso era lo que le causaba recordar esos momentos, no era una risa por diversión, si no una risa que mostraba la culpa y nostalgia, pero no podía llorar cada vez lo que lo recordara, todo eso lo tenia presente a todo momento y quedaría muy mal si se la pasara llorando por cada vez que lo hacia. Así que solo reía

— pero no miedo a ti, a lo que tenia miedo era a lastimarte… por que muy en el fondo siempre supe que no eras mala persona — pero entonces mas recuerdos a tacaron a su mente. — Pero ahora ya no estoy muy segura de eso, quiero seguir creyéndolo pero me resulta difícil después de verlo con mis propios ojos…. Incluso tuviste el descaro de estar presente mientras esas personas sufrían.

Estaba en su mente, las grabaciones que le mostraron Yusei y Mikage, lo tenia presente a todo momento, el dolor que mostraban las caras de esas personas al ocasionarle descargas eléctricas de alto voltaje para ver su resistencia… También estaba los experimentos que le hicieron a Toby entre esos videos.

— Sin embargo tú nunca hiciste eso conmigo… ¿Cierto? — pregunto agachando su cabeza y reprimiendo todas las lagrimas que estaban por salir, ahogo un sollozo y puso una mano en su frente y la paso por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello y la dejo caer a uno de sus costados.

Se paseo un poco en la habitación para poder calmarse y de paso se quito el collar de jade que tenia para contemplarlo. Eso siempre la calmaba, la paz y tranquilidad que transmitía ese color verde aguado y la fina y a la vez violenta textura que tenia el marco que acompañaba a la gema. Una combinación bastante particular y extravagante que paso a ella como herencia de su familia de parte materna al cumplir los 4 años, claro no la uso hasta conocer a Sayer, como símbolo de que su pasado ya no formaba parte de ella, llevarlo puesto era como asegurar diciendo "Lo tengo como recordatorio de que ya no soy la misma, y no me afecta. Tanto, que lo puedo llevar puesto sin que me afecte o lo extrañe". Fue un consejo de Sayer el conservarlo.

Significo eso en su momento, sin embargo, ahora lo usaba como diciendo "Lo supere, y estoy orgullosa, esta es la prueba de quien fui, quien deje de ser, y quien soy ahora"

Se acerco a Sayer nuevamente, esta vez, sin titubear. Segura de lo que diría, y aunque no la escuchase, eso le servia por el momento. Decírselo sin estar verdaderamente presente, en parte era como un ensayo.

O tal vez ni siquiera se atrevería cuando el momento llegase, que mas daba.

Se lo diría y sin importar que la escuchase o no, seria un peso menos encima. Así que con valor se sentó a su lado nuevamente, pero decidió que no era una postura digna de lo que sentía.

Volvió a pararse, pero ahora la sensación de molestia apareció en su cuello por estar doblado e inclinado hacia un lado.

No sabia por que daba tantas vueltas, estaba decidido, y buscar comodidad solo retrasaría lo inevitable, por que sacaría todo lo que sentía hacia el exterior en ese preciso momento. Así que sin importarle sus rodillas, se arrodillo a su lado y poso sus codos al lado del cuerpo de su antiguo tutor. Se preparo para hablar y dejo que sus palabras fluyesen como un río, un río que estaba desbordándose en su interior y rogaba poder salir.

— No importa si lo hiciste o no — empezó ella — y eso es por que ya no soy la misma, cambie… ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo soñé encontrarte, y poder hablar, aclarar todo y poder ser amigos nuevamente. Soñé llevarte al taller, que hablaras con Yusei y los demás para darse las manos y dejar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Pero eso no es posible, por que cambiaste y yo también; todos lo hicimos.

Hizo una pausa para tragar un poco de saliva, su garganta estaba seca, pero eso no seria impedimento para continuar.

Tomo su collar en sus manos y sonrío.

— Tú me dijiste que lo conservara. Me dijiste que seria el símbolo de mi nueva etapa, y entonces me lo pusiste. También dijiste siempre estarías a mi lado, para hacer todo por mi… "Desde luchar conmigo mis batallas, hasta ponerme un simple collar" — dijo recordando sus palabras y citándolas ella misma — No cumpliste esa promesa…

Lo miro y borro la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Sus labios se deformaron hasta mostrar una línea inexpresiva.

— Esa y muchas otras… Yo conocí a un Sayer dulce y gentil. Aquel que me dio un hogar y me abrazaba para que no me sintiera sola ya no existe, y tal vez nunca existió. Pero prefiero creer que si, para entonces poder recordarte y sonreír. Por eso vine a decirte que olvidare todo…

Dijo mordiendo sus labios y cambio su tono de voz a uno pasivo y nostálgico , como una anciana que cuenta la historia del amor de su vida, que la abandono para ir a una guerra de la que jamás volvió, dejando la imagen de héroe al desaparecer de su vida, para sentenciar lo siguiente:

— Sayer fue mi primer amigo, una persona bondadosa con todos. Aquel que le di un hogar a cientos de personas en todo el mundo, dándoles una familia en la cual confiar. Sayer fue el primer hombre que toco mi corazón, y se lo gano por ayudarme en todo momento, hablar conmigo, reír conmigo, cocinar para mi cuando estábamos solos, bromear para que no me concentrara en esta marca y el dolor que me causo, por ser un hombro en cual llorar, acompañarme en las noches tormentosas, darme las palabras de aliento que me ayudaron a seguir a pesar de todo…. Mi primer amor, mi primer beso…— tapo su boca para no soltar un gemido que se encontraba en su garganta, amenazando con salir y soltar un llanto. — Ese fue Sayer, un hombre de mi total confianza que nunca me fallo, que siempre que acompaño y pensó por mí cuando creí no poder tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero lamentablemente un día se fue, y me dejo unos hermosos recuerdos que atesorar para siempre, y que jamás olvidare por que estoy en deuda.

Sus palabras pararon en seco y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, los frunció tristemente para continuar con lo que tenía que decir.

— Cuando yo tenia por sentado que nunca lo volvería a ver… apareció un sujeto bien parecido asegurando ser el, y yo le creí. Aunque se parecía mucho, no eran para nada parecidos en cuando a carácter y actitud, lo supe en cuanto lo vi, pero aun a si me deje llevar por el recuerdo de Sayer y caí en su trampa… Ese sujeto dijo cosas hirientes, que no solo me lastimaron a mí, si no también a una mujer a la cual arruino la vida, pero también eso me salvo en cierto modo. Me salvo de la culpa y el arrepentimiento. — rodó los ojos buscando como continuar, y cuando lo descubrió, solo lo dejo salir. — Y no solo eso, también me mostraron como le hizo daño a varias personas… y todo por una ambición desconocida para mi. Pero todo eso no se compara con todo lo que sentí cuando descubrí que aun así, no podía adiar al sujeto, por que el recuerdo de otro hombre estaba confundiéndome. Sin embargo, ya decidí a quien odiar, y no es a ti, ni a Sayer, así que solo odiare las circunstancias, por que esas son las culpables de que tu, ser humano despreciable, actuaras como lo hiciste.

Se odiaba a ella por insultarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

— Todo ese dolor e ira se fueron apagando por el tiempo, sin embargo no se puede olvidar, y no se puede perdonar así de fácil… todo lo que queda es un sentimiento de pena e indiferencia por ese hombre. El hombre que quiso destruir el recuerdo de mi primer amigo, que fingió ser el y que me apuñalo por la espalda. El hombre que lastimo a uno de mis actuales amigos y también a unos pequeños inocentes que ahora son mis hermanos menores. El hombre que no puedo odiar aunque quisiera, y que me hace sentir frustrada por eso. El hombre que no llegue a conocer hasta el final, ni pude ver de cerca sus crimines. Ese hombre eres tu Sa… no, Divine, ese fuiste tu.

Se paro y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse… pero algo la detuvo y volteo un poco para mirarlo de soslayo.

— No responderás… ¿cierto?

Sabia que no lo haría, pero que perdía con asegurarse… nada, así que solo le pregunto.

— Hay algo mas… tu Divine, dejaste a una persona muy herida, pero hubo alguien que continuo la labor de Sayer, de una manera diferente, pero que lo hizo a pesar y contra todo

Volteo un poco mas y sonrió temblando un poco.

— Su nombre es Yusei Fudo, y muchas personas mas colaboran con el cada día. Sin embargo le falle, y eso no es culpa de nadie, tal vez solo tuya… Se que lo odias, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo, ni aunque tu quieras.

Se dirigió a la puerta por fin, y la abrió esperando encontrar a Finn tras de ella, pero ahí no había nadie. Dio la ultima mirada al cuerpo inerte de Sayer… o tal vez Divine. Eso lo descubriría cuando despierte

— Tengo la posibilidad de recuperar a Sayer, pero también hay posibilidades de que el que vuelva sea Divine. Pero sea quien sea, prometo hacer mi trabajo, ya veré después si me alejare que ti una vez que termine, eso dependerá de la persona que este ante mí en ese momento.

Cerro la puerta tras de ella, y cuando camino por el pasillo, se sintió liviana

Nunca había sentido algo así, estaba feliz que quitar todo eso de sus hombros y de su corazón.

Vio una luz al final del camino, y empujo una estructura de madera, que en realidad era una biblioteca por fuera, y como lo supuso, al salir se encontró con Finn sentado en su escritorio, con los codos sobre el y las manos tapando su rostro como si estuviera consternado.

Cuando escucho el ruido de algo abrirse, automáticamente alzo la vista para encontrase con los ojos almendra de la chica.

Sintió alivio cunado la vio, pero al mismo tiempo confusión. No era la misma, que entro, pero el cambio en cierto modo el cambio le sentó muy bien. La notaba mas jovial pero al mismo tiempo un semblante triste la acompañaba, era como si una coraza de hielo se hubiera derretido para ser reemplazada con nada.

— estaba meditando si ir a buscarte yo mismo, o mandar a Cesar y Carly a hacerlo por mí. Aunque estoy seguro que verte arrodillada ante mi hermano, rogando su perdón y llorando en su pecho, hubiera sido un espectáculo divertido de ver… Diablos, debí haber ido a buscarte… — dijo chocando un puño con su mano y fingiendo estar enfadado y arrepentido por no seguir sus instintos.

Akiza frunció en ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Solo se acerco hasta quedar a unos dos metros del escritorio en que aun Finn permanecía sentado.

— No lo creo, estoy segura que te hubieras decepcionado

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto torciendo un poco el cuello

— Si… — dijo mirando al suelo un momento. — No pedí perdón precisamente.

Finn noto que estaba un poco choqueada todavía, así que mejor decidió seguir con su sarcasmo para hacerla rabiar, era una manera de que no prestará total atención al tema que hizo que la chica se sintiera culpable por un momento

— Te tardaste, supongo que su charla fue muy amena. — dijo con simpatía fingida

— Y que lo digas, fue bastante divertido, en especial las partes en las que me respondía…

— Si ya me lo imaginaba. — Finn busco algo en la cajonera de su escritorio

Lo saco y se tendió a Akiza, que camino hacia el y tomo el pañuelo en sus manos. Había derramado una lagrima sin darse cuenta y eso la hacia sentirse estupida, y mas aun por haberlo hecho frente a Finn.

— No es lo que crees. — dijo Akiza limpiando la lagrima que dejo correr por su mejilla.

— No creo nada, solo estoy limpiando el desastre de mi hermano.

— No es por el, creo que es por mi… — aparto su vista de el para mirar la estuatilla de delfín que le había gustado a Carly.

— Pues puede que te cueste admitirlo, pero se que te duele y eso no tienes por que ocultarme, te dije que confiaras en mi… por que yo confío en ti

— No, es por mí, créeme. — le dolía, pero no lloraba por eso, mas bien se sentía aliviada en cierto modo. — Acabo de cerrar un ciclo, no es algo fácil.

Finn cerro los ojos con molestia, por que no contradijo lo de no confiar en el ¿Cuánto mas necesitaba hacer para que ella lo viera con confianza?

Pero olvido su molestia cuando vio que Akiza tenía algo en la mano izquierda.

— ¿Qué es eso? — dijo señalando la mano en la que tenia su collar.

— Una joya de familia. — se limito a responder.

— Es lindo, y se ve antiguo ¿Puedo verlo?

Akiza lo miro con algo de desconfianza, no es que pensara que se iba a quedar, solo que eso la tranquilizaba y lo necesitaba en estos momentos

— Vamos Aki… te lo devolveré intacto — le dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo una de sus manos.

— Si, toma — Akiza se lo entrego

El muchacho estaba totalmente fascinado por la joya, era muy bella y ese color verdezco le daba un toque de naturalidad y misterio… además era el color favorito de su hermano y de el. Acaricio un poco el marco de la gema, y pudo apreciar que estaba hecho por oro puro, estaba en lo correcto cuando lo vio. Era muy antiguo por su estructura, ya no se encontraban reliquias así en la actualidad

Akiza miro el pañuelo y se lo extendió en silencio, dándole a entender que como ella le devolvía el pañuelo, el le tendría que devolver su collar.

— ¿Puedo? — le pregunto parándose y agarrando los extremos del collar con ambas manos.

— Si eres tan amable… — murmuro ella volteando para el que se acerque y le ponga su collar.

Finn pasó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Akiza para que el collar quedara a la altura de su cuello. La chica solo esperaba impaciente para romper la cercanía que la ponía nerviosa y le calaba la piel.

Con tal proximidad, el chico pudo sentir el aroma de sus cabellos rojizos, era una mezcla a jazmín con rosas. Estaba a punto de abrocharlos, pero antes inhalo un poco mas del aroma que desprendía su cabello, y dio por sentado el trámite.

Cuando Akiza sintió que ya había termino, dio dos pasos adelante y luego volteo a verlo. No quiso, pero no pudo evitar comparar a Sayer con Finn. Sabia que no eran la misma persona, sin embargo algo en el hacia que sus pensamientos volaran a su viejo amigo. Por supuesto, eran hermano después de todo… Pero saco eso de su mente, a sabiendas del poder de Finn.

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabia era que el no había podido leer su mente desde que salio de aquella habitación… trato de hacerlo, no iba a negarlo. Tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que fue lo que le dijo a su hermano a solas, a pesar de saber que el no la escuchaba, estaba seguro de que era algo mas bien personal, algo que tenia que aclararse ella misma.

Estaba mal querer saberlo, pero tenía que saber todo de ella. Pero cuando trato de entrar a sus pensamientos, apenas salio de aquel pasillo oculto, fue empujado por una fuerza misteriosa que impidió poder entrar en su mente. No sabia a que se debía, ni tampoco si podía preguntarle, pero decidió que lo haría después de que hablase con Carly.

— Se te ve muy bien… — le dijo inspeccionándola con la mirada.

— Lo traía puesto antes, cuando me lo pediste fue como si nunca lo hubieras visto. — le gruñó algo tajante por estar viéndola tan detenidamente

— A decir verdad, nunca te vi realmente.

Akiza sintió como una bofetada en la cara al escuchar sus palabras… ¿Cómo puedes ser que no la haya viso? Si se suponía que ella era la que iba a ayudarlo a saber la verdad sobre su hermano, mínimo debió inspeccionarla antes para saber si era de fiar. Aunque estaba segura de que eso la hubiera ofendido mas que el hecho de nunca haberla mirado realmente.

O tal vez estaba molesta por que ella si se tomo la molestia de inspeccionar cada milímetro de su cara. Quizá por el hecho de parecerse a Sayer, o tal vez por otra cosa…

Finn noto la ofensa que significaron sus palabras para ella, y solo atino a reír de manera deliberante en su cara. Era muy divertido para el hacerla rabiar, y mas divertido aun ver su cara de fastidio, poco común en ella en los últimos tiempos.

— ¿Se puede saber por que demonios te ríes así Finn? — le pregunto casi a los gritos al ver como se tomaba el estomago con sus manos por tanta carcajada.

— Lo siento… — dijo entre pequeñas risas. — Pero debiste ver tu cara

— ¡Eres un tonto! —exclamo exasperada

Era un tonto, eso era cierto. Pero había logrado que Akiza olvidara todo por un momento.

— Tranquila… — dijo agitando sus manos tontamente, le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero no quería recibir un golpe o algo parecido. — Por cierto, mi hermano sabe elegir a sus compañías ¡estas increíble!

¡PLAFH!

Akiza estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero no por sentirse avergonzada o sonrojada, si no por que la furia que la invadía formaba fuego en su interior, amenazando por emerger como un volcán.

Finn no podía creer lo fuerte que era la chica cuando se enojaba, ese golpe casi hace que se caía al suelo. Pero no podía estar más satisfecho. Estaba seguro que el enojo le duraría hasta irse de su casa, así que ya no pensaría mucho en el hecho de haber visto a su hermano en esas condiciones. Lastima que le hubiera costado la mitad de su cara en el intento, pero no debía preocuparse por eso ahora, con suerte se iría en algunas horas… o eso esperaba

— ¡¿Se puede saber por que diablos hiciste eso?! — le pregunto Finn sonando molesto, pero claro que no era así…

— ¡Y todavía te atreves a preguntar! ¡Lo que dijiste fue ofensivo, pervertido! — su vos era una mezcla de ira desmesurada y seriedad sepulcral.

El muchacho ni se inmuto con la mirada de muerte que le dedicaba Akiza, es mas eso lo divertía mas.

Akiza solo se preguntada si tenia tendencias suicidas o simplemente su sentido del humor era mas que mórbido y blasfemo. No sabia como demonios podía decirle eso en la situación en la que encontraban… según tenia entendido el mundo estaba por irse a la mierda, y el solo la hacia enojar.

— Solo fue un halago… no tienes que ponerte a la defensiva — se escuso cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos como si el fuera el ofendido en toda esta situación.

— Pues entonces no me halagues mas… — le dijo imitándolo

— ¿Por qué te molestas? Solo te dije que eras muy linda… bueno, a mi manera

— No tienes que decirlo, no estoy aquí para eso — dijo sonrojándose de manera imperceptible, MUY imperceptible

— ¿Prefieres que te diga que eres una persona horrible?...

— ¡NO ES MOMENTO DE PELEAR CHIQUILLOS MALEDUCADOS!…. ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarme esperando todo este tiempo? YO TAMBIEN… ¡TENGO COSAS MUY IMPORTANTES QUE DECIRLE EMO PERVERTIDO!

Ese grito hizo que ambos volteaban hacia la puerta, y apoyada en el marco de esta se encontraba una muy furiosa Carly que casi emanaba humo por sus narices. Y no era para menos, pues no pensaba que se tardaran tanto y tenía una variedad muy grande de cosas que informar a la chica.

— Por favor Carly, mejor dime lo que tenias que decirme para irme de aquí de una vez por todas… — pidió la pelirroja, todavía cruzada de brazos

— Entonces sígueme… — le dijo haciéndose a un lado y esperando que ella se acercara para salir de esa especie de oficina.

La chaca asintió y camino hasta la salida. Finn solo la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, claro que Akiza ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo de nuevo, estaba muy molesta todavía y no quería ver su rostro en ese momento, ya que estaba segura que su sonrojo se hacia cada vez mas notorio a medida que pasan los segundos

Carly se hizo a un lado para que Akiza pasara, y cuando esta ya se estaba alejando del lugar, la pelinegra miro a Finn y le hizo señas con los dedos, dándole a entender, que lo mantearía vigilado. Luego solo dio otro fuerte puertazo borrando a Finn de su vista.

Ambas hicieron el mismo recorrido que llevo a Finn y a ella a esa oficina personal, hasta llegar a la sala y dirigirse al extremo izquierdo de esa gran casa.

Se metieron a un cuartito, que según creía Akiza, era un cuarto destinado a la servidumbre. Era increíble que una casa como esa pudiera darse ese tipo de lujos, aun mas estando en las afueras de la Ciudad… ¿Por qué estaban allí? ¿De que se escondían?... y ¿Por qué Finn no le contó esa parte de la historia?

— Siéntate — le sugirió Carly a Akiza, y ambas se sentaron en la cama del cuartito, que se encontraba justo al medio de esta.

— ¿Y bien?... me explicaras que quiso decir el idiota con "ya están aquí"— pregunto seria y expectante.

— Tan simple como el idiota lo dijo… simplemente ya están aquí — respondió neutral

— Explícate

— Bueno, como bien sabes por medio de Sayer, Yliaster quería manipular a los salvadores, ósea tú y los demás, para así crear un mundo que rija bajo sus normas. — esa información era inservible para Akiza, eso ya lo sabia desde antes de la Copa de la Fortuna

— Si ya se, pero Sayer era algo escéptico en ese sentido — admitió con algo de ironía no bien captada por Carly

— Los estas defendiendo… — no era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación que ciertamente la indignaba un poco.

— No, solo digo que, si bien era cierto, ese problema ya esta solucionado, no hay por que explicar el inicio de los salvadores.

— No se trata de ustedes si no de lo que viene. — regaño la mujer — Solo escucha y luego puedes contradecirme y sacar tus propias conclusiones…

— Entonces habla de una vez Carly — dijo tomándose la frente y bastante irritada, aun que mantuvo la calma muy bien.

— Bien — Carly se calmo e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire para poder continuar. — Yliaster resurgió, y mas poderoso que antes. En mi mundo, se desato una batalla sangrienta cuando perdieron el WRPG contra los nuevos lideres de Yliaster

Listo. Con esto Akiza no podía estar más sorprendida y paralizada. Si bien lo que dijo fue simple y conciso, fue demasiado, No solo por el hecho de que sus amigos y ella habían perdido, si no por que el hecho de que no faltaba mucho para eso. Ella pensó que el proceso seria largo y que abarcaría varios años, pero esto duraría solo meses.

La historia no estaba escrita todavía, pero ella sabía el supuesto final antes del comienzo. Era una gran carga para ella

— El idiota dijo que no solo viniste del futuro, si no que también puedes leerlo ¿no puedes simplemente adelantarte a ellos y descifrara sus pasos?

— No es así como funciona, solo puedo leer mi futuro Aki. Además, no crees que si hubiera podido hacer eso, no estaríamos hablando ahora. Yo en este momento tendría que estar viviendo una vida feliz y cómoda al lado de…. — pero la pelirroja no termino de escuchar por que su acompañante callo abruptamente. Carly se reprendió internamente por hablar de más, se había dejado llevar por las emociones y las estupideces que decía Akiza.

— Lo se, y lo siento. — dijo arrepentida por lo que planteo, como no lo pensó antes, si ella pudiera hacerlo lo habría hecho en su tiempo y con sus verdaderos amigos.

— No hagas eso, es estupido disculparse por algo que fue tu culpa — se tomo la frentes y cerro los ojos buscando paz y calma perdidas… ya hace muchos años

Las dos callaron por un momento, ambas tratando de aclarar sus mentes y poder continuar con esa tan fastidiosa conversación que en realidad ninguna quería sostener, pero era necesario para evitar que desastres pasaran.

— ¿Quiénes son? — pregunto por fin Akiza.

— ¿mmm? — Carly no pudo escucharla bien por que estaba meditando un poco, y cuando le hablo rompió con su concentración

— Los lideres de Yliaster…

— Se llaman José, Placido y Lucciano — le dijo indiferente al tema que tanto había insistido en abordar con anterioridad, pero es que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir con esa conversación, pero debía hacerlo.

— ¿van a participar en el WRPG, cierto?

— Si, así es… y también otros equipos muy fuertes, pero no te preocupes. Podrán con todos ellos.

— No con todos, no con ellos. Tú acabas de decirlo. — en realidad, ahora que lo sabia, la hacia sentirse mas insegura y sin la confianza que tenia antes

— Para eso estoy aquí, y tu también. Evitaremos que suceda, te lo aseguro. — le dijo con seguridad en sus ojos y autoritarismo.

— Mejor explícame por que dices que yo los salvare a todos… Yusei es la cabeza, el es el líder. — todavía no podía creer que una persona como ella tendría que salvar al mundo, y mas aun que fuera mas fuete que el mismo Yusei.

— Y hace un muy buen trabajo como líder, eso no lo niego. Pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria para acabar con el verdadero Yliaster. — aseguro tomando la mano en la que estaba la cicatriz de Akiza y quitando el guante que la cubría — Pero tu lo tienes, recuerda, no por nada tienes la garra derecha, eres la persona que dará el golpe final a todo esto.

— ¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?

— Solo lo se…. — y dicho esto soltó el brazo de Akiza, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por que no esperaba que lo hiciera con tal brusquedad.

Carly se paro y volteo para mirar a Akiza con los brazos cruzados y las piernas perfectamente alineadas con la altura de los hombros. La miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y con sus labios inexpresivos, formando una perfecta línea de seriedad.

Ante esta mirada penetrante de la pelinegra, Akiza no pudo evitar sentir calofríos, era bastante diferente a la Carly que conocía y no estaba segura si algún día podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

Pero llego una idea a su mente que le dio esperanzas.

— Podríamos decirle a Yusei de esto — dijo con algo de entusiasmo — Hacer que el entrene mas y tal vez el y Jack podrían… — pero no puedo terminar de decir su idea por la interrupción de una furiosa pelinegra.

— ¿POR QUE NO CONFIAS EN TI MISMA? ¿POR QUE QUIERES DARLE ESTE PESO A EL SABIENDO LO QUE PASARA? — la cólera estaba dominándola, y no era para menos, le daba la ventaja de saber lo que pasara, y aun así, Akiza no estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

— ¡PUES NO ES FACIL! — grito de igual manera en la que Carly le había hablado, esto lo hizo parándose y extendiendo sus manos.

— Nada en esto mundo lo es — trato de calmarse, de nuevo, y hablo bajo pero aun así con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula le temblaba un poco, haciendo que no sonara tan calmada. — Pero tienes que hacer, lo que tienes que hacer. El mundo que conocemos no existirá si no lo haces, y mi viaje habrá sido en vano.

Akiza se cruzo de brazos, y desvío su mirada a la pared tratando se pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. No tenía muchas opciones, tenia que hacer lo que estaba en sus manos para ayudar a sus amigos y tratar de no meterlos en esto. Carly tenía razón, para eso estaba allí.

— Sabes… siempre fui yo la necesitaba ayuda, a la que tenían que salvar. — dijo con voz ausente, y todavía mirando a la pared. — Odiaba eso, el depender de las personas para poder ser salvada. Primero con Sayer, después con Jack… y por ultimo Yusei, y todavía me sigue salvando.

— ¿Y no estas cansada de todo eso?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, ya no quiero depender de nadie ni de nada, no se por que por un momento lo olvide y te pedí que Yusei se encargara. Estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta para demostrar lo que valgo en realidad, y por poco y la tiro al retrete. No es que me alegre, pero… esperaba por esto. — volteo su rostro para mirar a Carly, y vio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Voy a tomarlo como un "Yo les pateare el trasero a esos mal nacidos"

— Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer cuando empiecen con el ataque

— Nada, deja que los demás se encarguen y piensen que están salvando al mundo, y en la batalla final del WRPG, cuado se enfrenten con ellos… Tú los proteges y acabas con el líder de Yliaster.

— Pero descubrirán la verdad, ellos sabrán de todo esto y será inservible que hayas venido. Sabes que a ellos no se les escapa nada, y menos con Yusei al frente.

— Eso no es lo importante, solo vine para contarte el final y que des el ultimo golpe. Sayer va a encargarse de hacerte mas fuerte y solo tu voluntad decidirá el resultado de todo nuestro esfuerzo. — definitivamente, Carly no aliviaría a la pelirroja con palabras reconfortantes, solo la haría que el peso que llevaba se volviese cada vez mas pesado.

— Tus palabras no me reconfortan — le dijo en tono algo acido para su gusto, pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿Quieres que te diga que todo va a salir bien? Puedo hacer eso… pero entonces no pondrías todo de ti para superarlo niña — espeto con una ceja arqueada y sorna en la voz

Akiza paso por alto el calificativo que le había dado, no había tiempo para riñas sin sentido. Así que solo tendió su mano hacia la pelinegra, gesto que por cierto confundió a la chica del futuro.

— Quiero que nos llevemos bien Carly… y note, que por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre que me vez lo haces con algo de rencor. Tal vez sean ideas mías, pero al fin y al cabo estamos juntas en esto

Carly vio su mano con indiferencia y la ignoro, hasta que Akiza se canso y decidió llevar su mano a su pecho arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso.

— Es cierto que al verte después de tanto tiempo, me emocione y no pude evitar abrazar a mi amiga… pero tu no eres la "Aki" que en un momento fue como una hermana para mi, tan solo eres el reflejo de ella en una dimensión diferente, o ella era reflejo tuyo, o tal vez no haya una tu verdadera y todas sean completamente iguales. Pero no fue así para mi, mi amiga fue Akiza Izayoi, una mujer igual a ti pero diferente al fin y cabo… y lo siento, pero no quiero formar un vinculo contigo, no quiero formar "ese" vinculo que tuve con ella, por que no quiero volver a perderte si no funciona. Es algo que no soportaría de nuevo, al igual que con Jack…. No quiero ver, ni hablar, con el Jack de este tiempo, por eso es necesario que nadie sepa nada… ¿entiendes?

Carly se lo explico tan bien, que entendió a lo que se refería. No quería tomar riesgos, y era completamente entendible. Para ser honesta le dio algo de lastima, pero no se lo diría, eso seria humillante conociendo a la Carly que estaba delante de ella en esos momento… a la verdadera Carly, como tendría que haber sido siempre; pero no SU verdadera Carly, la Carly de su tiempo.

Y entendía por sobre todas las cosas, por que ella tampoco quería reemplazar a la Carly de su tiempo con esta mujer…

— Te entiendo… — dijo agachando un poco su cabeza — Solo será por esta única ocasión además, tampoco quiero que ocupes su lugar.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, me conozco muy bien para saber que ni siquiera yo misma me reemplazaría — dijo con su sonrisa arrogante. En momentos como esos, Akiza juraría que Jack y ella eran el uno para el otro, y es que también cuando fingía ser diferente, lo eran — Son cosas que solo se aprende en las calles, no lo entenderías.

— Hubo un momento en el que yo también viví en las calles — dijo Akiza algo-muy ofendida.

— Solo fue un tiempo breve, no el suficiente para aprender a tratar con personas realmente desagradables…

Entonces Akiza recordó la pierna ausente en su cuerpo, y solo pudo pensar una cosa…

— Las personas que conociste en el pasado… ¿Te hicieron eso? — pregunto señalando la pierna ortopédica que tenia.

— Eso no importa, te dije que mi pasado me lo reservaría solo para mí — le recordó con dureza y el seño totalmente fruncido.

— ¿Esas son las personas con las que no aprendí a tratar? — le pregunto ignorando lo que le había dicho antes. Quería saber mas de Carly, no por la del futuro que se encontraba con ella, si no por la Carly que contaba para ella, la de su tiempo.

— No puedes huir del pasado por siempre Akiza — dijo volteando para retirarse de ese cuartito, pero antes de salir le dijo algo mas — Tarde o temprano, el pasado siempre vuelve por ti. Lo quieras o no… y no quieres.

Luego solo se marcho dejando a Akiza con sus pensamientos, y claro no paso por alto el hecho de que ya no la llamara "Aki", sabia que eso fue por la conversación que habían sostenido.

Internamente, se alegraba por no haber conocido a la clase de gente a la que se refería Carly, y entendía el por que de huir y fingir ser otra persona. Estaba mas que claro que nunca le diría de su pasado, así que tal vez la Carly de su tiempo lo haga, pero eso con el tiempo.

Esa mujer había pasado por muchas cosas, tal vez incluso más que la misma Akiza Izayoi y claramente mucho más que Yusei Fudo y sus amigos, y eso le había dado experiencia. Por eso le dijo que no podía escapar de su pasado, y con eso se refería a Sayer y a sus padres, entendió la indirecta directa que le había dado. Pero ahora no podía ocuparse de ellos, tal vez después de que todo pasase lo haría.

La chica se paro de donde estaba sentada e imito a Carly, y se fue de ese cuartito. Se dirigió por el mismo camino que habían hecho antes, y llego a la sala de estar. Ahí encontró a Cesar, que le sonría cordialmente, a lo que ella solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa igual a la que el le regalaba.

— Señorita Akiza, le agradezco mucho su visita— dijo Cesar aun sonriendo

— No entiendo que.- — pero fue interrumpida por Cesar antes de terminar lo que iba a decir

— Hace mucho el joven Finn no recibía a nadie en su casa, es por eso que tal vez mi reacción no fue la que se espera de un mayordomo. Así que por favor le pido me disculpe — y luego de haber pedido disculpas se inclino mostrando su arrepentimiento.

Akiza no podía estar mas avergonzada, no le gustaba el hecho de que la tratase como si fuerade la realiza, el era un hombre mayor, por lo que ella era la que le debía respeto.

— No se preocupe, no fue nada. Por favor no siga — le rogó la chica para evitar que siguiera con sus tan cordiales disculpas

— Estoy feliz señorita, por eso le pido que acepte esta bebida como muestra de agradecimiento, no le lleve las que el joven amo me pidió con anterioridad, por que me pareció mal el interrumpir su conversación — dijo mostrando una bandeja de estaba en una mesita detrás de el.

— Le agradezco. — dijo la joven tomando la bebida y bebiendo un poco.

— Es un jugo natural que solía preparar para la madre del joven Finn. Me alegra que le guste.

— Es muy rica en verdad, y refrescante. Su señora tuvo un gusto exquisito. — le sonrío de la forma mas calida que pudo, ya sabiendo el motivo que lo llevo quedarse con Finn.

— Ella siempre tuvo los mas excéntricos gustos — le sonrío de igual manera — Cuando la vi, me la recordó en cierto modo.

— ¿Ese es el por que de la bebida? — le pregunto curiosa y bebiendo otro sorbo.

— En realidad, fue para satisfacción propia — Akiza levanto la ceja un poco confundida por la respuesta del mayordomo, a la que el solo pudo sonreír divertido — No esperaba hacer esta bebida otra vez, y me mucho gusto el hacerla para una dama distinguida. Además esta es una ocasión muy especial

— ¿A que se refiere? — interrogo alagada y a la vez frustrada por no entender a lo que se refería.

— ¡La primer amiga del joven Finn! — dijo con muchos ánimos y con los ojos iluminados.

Akiza se quedo muy sorprendida, no por la afirmación de Cesar, si no por que el aludido que justo en ese momento, entro a la sala de estar y frunció el ceño molesto por lo que el mayordomo había dicho.

— Estas hablando de más Cesar, retírate. — dijo con dureza.

— Como usted desee.— se inclino como muestra de respeto y se retito, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos

— Deberías tratarlo con mas simpatía, el te cuida después de todo — dijo Akiza con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido.

— El decidió quedarse, puede irse cuando quiera si le molestara. — se escuso mostrando sus manos inocentemente.

— Aun así no es manera.

— Pero no es algo que te incumba, ni mucho menos que merezca tu atención.

— No, pero me gusta meterme en asuntos ajenos. En especial si se trata de injusticias. — dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo el lugar donde desapareció el mayordomo.

— Creí que debías irte para la tarde, tus padres te esperan para jugar a la familia feliz — menciono con sorna y un gesto de asco.

Akiza lo fulmino con la mirada por lo que dijo, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos. Decidió seguirle el juego que había comenzado anteriormente. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer…

— ¿Siempre eres tan cordial y amistoso con tus visitas? — pregunto la chica con sarcasmo.

— Bueno, mis visitas no siempre tienen el honor de ser atendidas directamente por mí. ¡Felicidades!... Debe ser tu día de suerte.

— De hecho, estos últimos días fueron bastante tediosos e insoportables. Me recuerdan a alguien…

— No deberías insultarte a ti misma, déjale eso a los demás, pequeña. Estoy seguro que con los comentarios de la gente, bastan y sobran halagos a tu persona.

— ¿Te gusta hacer esto, no? — le pregunto ya cansada del juego estupido que habían empezado.

— Ni te imaginas cuanto…

Finn mordió sus labios y la chica solo le respondió rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida por Finn.

— Tienes razón, mi familia me espera — le dijo abriendo ella misma la gran puerta, y caminando a pasos rápidos hasta su moto.

— Ojala disfruten de su linda merienda. Oh, cuidado con las galletas de mama, algunas veces suelen atorarse en tu garganta — no disimulo en nada su sarcasmo lleno de veneno en su voz.

La chica solo rió divertida, se puso el casco y encendió la moto.

— … Gracias Finn... — susurro sonriéndole honestamente.

— Vaya, no pensé que tu mente tuviera tan corto alcance. Aki, estoy siendo sarcástico… en verdad espero que te atragantes con esas galletas — le explico moviendo sus manos y burlándose de ella solo como el sabia hacerlo.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero... — le dijo inclinándose un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos. Pero el solo la miro interrogante. — Ahora estaré pensando en como insultarte y no tendré tiempo para pensar en… "otras" cosas — añadió, marcando la palabra "otras"

— Hmp… espero que seas alérgica a lo que sea con lo que estén hechas esas galletas — dijo cerrando los ojos y adentrándose.

Dejando así, a Akiza completamente sola para que se largara de una buena vez a su casa… con su familia

Pro ella solo sonrío ante este acto, y se dispuso a marcharse de una buena vez. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer… Pasar tiempo con sus padres, preparar la cena de sus amigos, pensar en como insultar a Finn y tratar de ignorar a Sayer, algo que es casi imposible en este momento.

No tenia tiempo que perder

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya adentro de su casa. Finn se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Cesar de un asunto "importante" y delicado.

— Cesar — lo llamo viendo que el estaba lavando las vajillas que había usado para preparar esa bebida

— Si señor… — dijo limpiándose las manos y volteando a ver a Finn. — ¿Qué desea?

— Que dejes que decir estupideces, en especial cuando Aki esta en casa. — escupió molesto.

— No se de que habla. — trato de ignorar el tema. Sabia que Finn se había vuelto inestable e irritable después de que su hermano se fuera a buscar su destino, y eso empeoro cuando sus padres murieron. Para colmo la situación actual, no lo ayudaba mucho.

— Lo sabes perfectamente. No quiero que le digas a esa mujer nada de mi vida privada… si ella tiene que saber algo, mejor que sea de mi boca o la de mi hermano ¿Entendiste?

— Será como usted diga — dijo haciendo una reverencia y cerrando los ojos tristemente

— Tengo hambre, prepara algo para comer… y si quedan sobras, puedes regalárselas a la mujer que circula por mi casa.

— Claro, joven amo.

— Hmp — fue lo único que dijo, para después marcharse hacia su oficina, bajo la mirada de tristeza y lastima de Cesar.

Finn camino a paso rápido hasta su destino, y al llegar allí, solo se dejo caer en su sillón personal que se situaba atrás de su escritorio. Busco con la mirada el delfin que tanto le había llamado la atención a Carly, para después darse cuenta que no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

— Carly, se que estas por aquí cerca. — dijo con voz fuerte y áspera — Quiero de vuelta esa estuatilla Carmine — demando autoritariamente rascándose el cuello por la exasperación.

— Es muy bonita. — respondió todavía sin aparecer. — Además, tú no le das el esplendor que se merece.

Ante este comentario, el muchacho se paro y camino hacia donde se había escondido la mujer cuando Aki estaba con ellos. Pero no encontró a nadie.

Se volvió en su lugar y miro hacia todas partes sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo, ya que no quería demostrar ninguna emoción ante una "desconocida" para el.

— Puedes quedarte con esa basura — dijo suspirando, con la intención de dejar sola a Carly en su oficina. No tenía nada que ocultar y además ya no quería lidiar con ella.

— Si no te importaba pudiste dármela desde el principio niño idiota. — grito enojada.

— Soy muy posesivo con mis cosas, pero, ¿para que quiero un estorbo en mi escritorio? Además, te sienta bien… basura con basura siempre combina. — con esto ultimo termino de retirarse para poder descansar al fin, aunque todavía fuera muy temprano.

Cuando se quedo totalmente sola, Carly salio de su escondite, mirando con desden la puerta que indicaba la entrada a la oficina personal de Finn, por la que este había desaparecido.

Tenia en sus manos la estuatilla de delfín que tanto le había gustado. La acaricio con ternura para luego llevarla cerca de su rostro y depositar un pequeño beso en la cabeza del delfín.

— No eres basura — le susurro como si un niño se tratase. — Solo estas algo oxidado.

Tenia sus propias razones para sonreírle como hace años no lo hacia, y como casi nadie mereció de ella. Y es que le traía a la cabeza recuerdos muy hermosos y dolorosos. Cosas que no compartiría con nadie.

— Esto no es como debería ser. — dijo frunciendo el ceño, no molesta, si no confundida — Así no pasaron las cosas.

En su dimensión, las cosas no seguían ese curso. Había cosas que pasaron que no tenían que pasar, y otras que debían haber pasado, mas nunca ocurrieron.

Sospechaba que eso había sido su culpa, por intervenir en el tiempo y espacio que esta dimensión. Pero aun si fuera así, ¿Por qué sucesos que tuvieron que tener lugar, antes de su llegada, nunca pasaron? Algo altero la constancia del tiempo, y tenia que averiguar que era, o si no su intervención seria en vano. Por que ella vino sabiendo una realidad distinta a la ocurriría.

— Jack Atlas… — susurro a la nada — ¿encontraste a Carly? — pregunto acariciando nuevamente al delfín.

Y como si el mismo delfín le estuviera hablando, la mujer lo acerco a su oído, como si estuviera escuchando lo que decía.

— Bien, entonces voy a ayudarte a encontrarla — dijo sonriendo y echando un último suspiro antes de salir a paso rápido de la oficina.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El viento entraba por las aberturas bajas de su casco y soplaba con fuerza en su rostro. Pero no le importaba, eso la hacia sentirse viva. Agradecía mucho los intentos de Finn por hacer que no pensara tanto en Sayer, pero lamentablemente fueron en vano, por que nadie podría sacarle a ese hombre de su mente. El recuerdo de Sayer estaba muy encarnado en ella. Por un momento pensó que el tiempo podría terminar de sanar esas heridas, hasta que por fin pueda ser indiferente a su persona; pero había tenido el efecto contrario y se había abierto mas, haciendo que sangrara en cada intento de olvidarlo.

El camino era largo, pero eso le servia para despejarse antes de llegar a su casa. Tenia que pensar la manera de entrar sin que se dieran cuenta, pues para sus padres, ella estaba tomando un descanso de la noche anterior… La noche en la que había arruinado todo con sus amigos. Pero estaba segura que pronto lo olvidarían, al menos Jack, Crow, Bruno y Leo lo harían de forma más "rápida" que Yusei y Luna.

Sabía que estaba mal manipularlos y fingir que nada paso, pero era la única opción que tenia por ahora, y bastaba con eso.

Fingir que nada paso. Fingir que Sayer no hizo todas esas atrocidades, si no que fue un hombre diferente al que ella conoció. De esa forma no dolía tanto, y podría evitar el pasado y dejarlo atrás. No le importaba que este viniera a buscarla, por que simplemente lo ignoraría y todo volvería a la normalidad después del WRPG.

Solo ella, su familia y amigos… atesorando la memoria de Sayer por siempre, en su tumba improvisada. Eso ya estaba decidido, no importaba que resucitara al cabo de un par de días, por que murió como una persona diferente y renacería como la persona que murió.

El Sayer que ella conoció murió para no despertar nunca, y así seria para no volver a lastimarla. Por que si el que conoció volvía, no soportaría que vuelva a engañarla… si eso pasaba, estaba segura que seria ella la podría morir, no soportaría ese dolor otra vez

Estaba a un par de minutos de llegar a su casa, así que hizo un rodeo para terminar en el patio trasero, donde se encontraba la ventana de su cuarto por la cual había escapado.

Estaciono su moto detrás de unas plantaciones de su madre, luego se encargaría de dejarla donde estaba antes. Cuando bajo de la D-Wheel miro con preocupación la ventana que se encontraba arriba de ella. Maldijo por lo bajo por tener su habitación en el segundo y ultimo piso de su casa.

Trato con dificultad hasta llegar a esta, y se deslizo con rudeza, y a causa de eso sufrió una raspadura en su codo, nada grave pero el ardor seria molesto. Se quito el guante y la examino con mucho reparo. Como supuso, solo tardaría unos días en cicatrizar.

Se quito la ropa que traía encima para darse un baño rápido antes que de su madre llamara a su puerta. Antes de entrar a la ducha, miro el reloj despertador que tenia en una mesita al lado su cama. Aun tenia tiempo, era las 16:45 hs. Solían tomar la merienda a las 17 hs, así que trataría de no tardar demasiado.

Cuando salio, se puso su ropa de dormir, así aparentaría que acababa de despertar… ¿pero si acababa de despertar, por que tenía el cabello húmedo? No. Mejor diría que se dio una ducha al despertar, así que se cambio a la ropa que llevaba siempre.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba su madre, que golpeo despacio para llamar la atención de su hija.

— Akiza, hija… ¿estas despierta? — pregunto estando detrás de la puerta

La muchacha avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con su madre. En respuesta su madre solo le sonrío.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — la mujer esperaba que la siesta le haya ablandado el animo de la madrugada.

— Si, valió la pena saltearme el almuerzo — dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Setsuko

— Debes tener mucha hambre, mejor vamos a comer algo — entrelazo un brazo con el de su hija, para caminar juntas hasta llegar al comedor

— Mama, ¿Qué haces? — pregunto extrañada con la actitud que tenia su madre con ella.

— Me gusta caminar así — sentencio con su indiscutible sonrisa.

— Un gusto interesante — dijo mirando a su madre

— Te hago sentir como las viejas que se juntan para contar un chiste ¿cierto?

— Cierto.

— De acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer — era divertido para ella jugar así con hija, con que para Akiza no era juego, si no que te verdad le molestaba caminar así, pero lo soporto por ser su madre.

Ya en la cocina, donde Hideo las esperaba, comenzaron a merendar. Muy pocas veces usaban el comedor, usualmente solían comer en la cocina o en la sala de estar.

Tuvieron una amena charla sobre lo que hacían para divertirse cuando tenían la edad de Akiza. No era muy distinto a esos tiempos, pero siempre había diferencias.

— ¿a que edad se conocieron? — les pregunto Akiza mientras los miraba curiosa.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… con que mi pequeña quiere saber la historia de amor de sus padres. — Hideo le mandaba una miraba cómplice a su esposa a lo que ella solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia.

— Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de esos temas… así que si, me gustaría mucho.

— Tu padre y yo fuimos juntados por el destino, y nos nuestros padres acordaron una unión tiempo después. — dijo Setsuko tomándole la mano a su esposo.

— Así es, no hay dudas de que estábamos destinados el uno al otro. — Hideo le correspondió el apretón de mano a su mujer, y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Eso bastaba para demostrarse a ellos y a los que los rodeaban lo mucho que se amaban

— ¿El destino?... Pero, eso no dice como se conocieron.

— Si, tienes razón — dijo Hideo cerrando los ojos y degustando de su taza de te — Nos conocimos a la edad de 17 años, te imaginaras querida, fue hace mucho. Es por eso que mis memorias no están tan frescas.

— Entonces tu, mama. Estoy segura que recordaras la juventud que papa y tu compartieron — le dijo mirando a su madre, que se tocaba el mentón con delicadeza, tratando de recordar.

— Recuerdo, hija, que tu padre y yo nos conocimos en una cena formal entre familias de dinero, que por supuesto, la mía era la mas pobre entre todos esos ricos — respondió sonriendo a su hija.

— Ese no fue nuestro primer encuentro — corrigió Hideo a su esposa.

— Entonces si lo recuerdas — señalo Akiza cruzándose de brazos, viendo divertida a su padre, mientras el solo asentía avergonzado.

— Así es, pero hablamos por primera vez en esa reunión — dijo Setsuko.

— ¿Cómo fue cuando se vieron por primera vez? — pregunto Akiza.

— Mmm... ¿Por qué el interés? — se le hacia extraño que Akiza quiera charlar esos temas. Sabiendo lo reservada que es en ese aspecto.

— Simple curiosidad — se limito a responder — ¡Vamos! Me gustaría escuchar la razón de mi vida — bromeo acercando mas la silla que ocupaba hacia ellos. Gran error.

— No estoy muy seguro de que te gustaría escucharlo… bueno, es que… es incomodo y… — dijo entrecortado y riendo divertido ante la expresión en la cara de su hija, que había cambiado de una de curiosidad a una enojo y vergüenza.

— ¡Ahh! ya no quiero oír nada — grito frunciendo el seño, y terminando el poco te que quedaba en su taza.

— Jajajaja era una broma de papa, pequeña. Ven, ¿no quieres oír la historia? — pregunto Setsuko viendo socarrona a Akiza.

Akiza se paro y agradeció a sus padres. En verdad todo eso le había quitado el apetito para hasta dentro de muchas semanas. No es que no supiera o no tuviera la edad adecuada como Luna, solo que escuchar a sus padres de esa manera le daba vergüenza y la ponía nerviosa. Cabe destacar además que ni siquiera tuvo la famosa "charla" con su madre, pues en ese tiempo su relación era mucho menos que amena. Todo lo que sabia era por cuenta propia, pero aun no de la forma practica.

— No, solo que… tengo cosas que hacer y- y ¡Además no lo recuerdan bien! Seria inútil escucharlo ahora. Cuando lo recuerden me lo dirán — dijo Akiza

Y así sin mas, salio de la cocina para que sus padres terminen de merendar. Así ella pueda hacer la cena para los chicos.

Setsuko e Hideo se quedaron solos en esa parte de la casa. Ambos con los rostros serios y con las miradas ausentes, como perdidas.

El primero que se animo a hablar fue Hideo, para romper el hielo que se había creado con la simple pregunta que todo padre escucha de un hijo.

— Setsuko yo- — empezó a decir, mas no puedo terminar de hablar…

— No… no es tiempo — se limito a responder.

— Nunca lo es — afirmo mirando a su esposa de una manera en la que no hacia hace años. — Por eso hay que decirle lo más pronto posible.

— No es tu decisión Hideo — esas simples palabras hirieron en lo mas hondo a Hideo. Setsuko solo torno triste la mirada, bajando la vista hacia al suelo.

— Nos odiara…

— Por favor… todavía no. — rogó a su esposo

Estaba devastada. Siempre lo estuvo, pero en ese momento lo sentía de manera mas profunda. Eso fue lo que convenció a Hideo de aceptar lo que ella decía, como lo hizo durante años con ese tema.

— De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que deseas

— Solo déjame disfrutar un poco más. Se que después de decirlo, será diferente… peor que cuando la dejamos sola con sus poderes….

— Yo también quiero disfrutar mas de esto… no importa nada. después de todo, yo soy su padre — afirmo sonriendo.

— Si… Y yo soy su madre — susurro para dar por cerrada esa plática.

.

.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron, se dispusieron a irse cada uno por su lado. Fue suficiente eso para solo querer evitarse lo que quedaba del día.

Setsuko fue a leer un poco en la vieja biblioteca que había en un pequeño espacio de la casa. Mientras que Hideo, opto por ir a caminar por el jardín. De esa forma solo se verían a la hora de dormir.

La pelirroja, al ver que sus padres ya no se encontraban en la cocina, se dispuso a preparar la cena para los chicos.

Eran las 18:45 hs, tenía suerte si terminaba a las 20:00 hs, justo a tiempo para la cena. Pero nada era imposible, y menos si se trataba de hacer algo para sus amigos.

Una vez hubo terminado de preparar todo, se detuvo a admirar el resultado. No estaba nada mal en realidad, nada extravagante, pero se veía y olía delicioso.

Teppanyaki de verduras y camarón, onigiri, ramen casero (especialmente preparado para un rubio altanero) y dango.

Justo a tiempo además, puesto a que el reloj marcaba las 20:05 hs

¿Cómo lo había logrado? Ni ella lo sabia bien, pero todo era gracias a su cocina, dotada de varios elementos que la ayudaron en demasía.

Sus padres ya sabían de antemano que si se ausentaba en la noche, era a causa de alimentar a sus magos. Así que decidió no molestarlos e irse inmediatamente al taller.

Los caminos siempre le servían como su tiempo de meditación. No era así siempre, antes solo solía disfrutar del paisaje de la ciudad desde su D-Wheel, pero ahora ese momento tan relajante fue reemplazado por sus razonamientos internos.

Por ahora, reinaba la inseguridad en ella, sabia de antemano que tal vez no seria una linda noche de amigos, pero valía la pena intentar probar su suerte.

Tal vez fue esa inseguridad que sentía, tal vez el miedo a encararlos. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que lo hacia… pero ahí estaba, oyendo una conversación privada de los chicos, mientras de Leo y Luna ayudaban a Bruno a clasificar unas llaves por numero en un lugar apartado de los tres chicos que, si no los hubiera conocido, diría que parecían viejas acabadas contándose un chisme que escucharon por ahí.

— Yusei, ese apellido… — dijo Jack, cortando abruptamente lo que iba a decir y entrecerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados, posición típica de un Jack serio.

— Lo se. Estoy preocupado por ella, pero si no nos lo dice no podemos hacer mucho. — frunció el seño perturbado, se sentía impotente. Tal y como se sintió después de ese duelo con Kalin.

— Ustedes llevan mas tiempo de conocer a Akiza que yo. No entiendo mucho de esta situación, pero se que ha estado muy rara últimamente. — veía con fijeza los ojos zafiro de su acompañante, estaba seguro que el era el único que sabia un poco de la verdadera situación. Noto que cuando Akiza fue, habían tenido intercambiado un par de palabras y miradas significativas.

— Nos lo diría si confiara en nosotros, y es obvio que no es así — espeto el rubio con molestia.

— Claro que confía, pero no quiere involucrarnos — no quería creer que Akiza no confiaba en ellos, eran amigos después de todo. Y entonces recordó… " _no siempre estaremos juntos_ " (dicho por Jack) " _Solo quiero que dejes de entrometerte en ciertas cosas que no te corresponden_ " (dicho por Akiza)

— Por favor Yusei, deja que solucione sus problemas ella misma — le grito en voz baja, para que los demás no oyeran. — ¡Dios! a veces pienso que tu…

— ¿Qué vas a decir? — pregunto con tranquilidad ante el abrupto silencio del rubio

— Nada, solo que esperaba alguna expresión siniestra como la de… ah! Ya no importa.

— Jack tiene razón — intervino Crow — Akiza es un miembro valioso en nuestro equipo, pero la cosa debe ser mutua. No quiero sonar severo ni nada por el estilo… pero allá ella si no confía en nosotros. ¡hemos atravesado muchas cosas juntos! Pero decidió darle importancia a un muerto antes que a sus amigos.

Jack y Yusei lo miraban serios pero a la vez tranquilos. Era muy raro ver y oír a Crow hablar de esa manera, por lo cual eso demostró la veracidad con la que expresaba sus emociones.

Akiza, que estaba escondida escuchando todo, no tenía una expresión muy distinta a la de los chicos. Tal vez le temblaban un poco los labios, pero lo atribuyo al viento que chocaba contra su cuerpo. Quería esperar a que terminen de hablar para escuchar la opinión de todos.

— Yo solo digo que no soportare una vez más sus dramas hormonales o cualquier otra cosa que se parezca a lo de ayer — sonó la voz de Jack, cortando con el silencio que habían iniciado.

— Algo le pasa, y no se que sea pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla. Fin de la discusión — dio una última mirada a sus amigos y volvió con los gemelos y Bruno para ver lo que estaban haciendo.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y solo se encogieron de hombros.

La muchacha miraba con algo de estupor como cada uno seguía con sus actividades y con un suspiro largo y decidido entro al taller.

Las miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, ya que ninguno creyó que ella realmente iría al día siguiente, y mucho menos con comida casera en las manos

— …Hola — murmuro con nervios

— ¡Akiza! Gritaron los gemelos al unísono, visiblemente felices de verla

— ¿Enserio? — murmuro Jack frunciendo los labios

— No pensé que…

— Pero vine Yusei — interrumpió la chica — Se los prometí. ¡Y traje muchas cosas para comer! — añadió mordiendo sus labios, en la espera de una reacción.

— Oh. Déjame ayudarte Akiza — al ver que la chica tenia todos esos toppers metálicos, seguramente muy pesados, Bruno fue a cargar las cosas por ella. Ya que nadie se dio por aludido de eso. — Huele bien. — la elogio sintiendo el aroma de los alimentos, a lo que ella solo sonrío levemente.

— ¿Qué pretendes? No todos los hombres somos iguales ¿sabes? No por que vengas con comida y tu cara bonita olvidaremos todos lo que ocurrió — intervino Crow avanzando un poco hacia ella tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca que podría confundirse con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que soy bonita? — no quería seguir su conversación de la madrugada delante de los chicos, así que opto por desviar el tema con un poco de sarcasmo y bromas como lo hacia Finn con ella.

Crow la miro sorprendido y se sonrojo levemente frunciendo el seño.

— Era un chiste — dijo para el alivio del pelinaranja, que no quería responder — Lo siento — añadió.

— ¡Tonterías en otro momento! — grito exasperado el rubio — ¡TU! — dijo apuntando a Akiza — No creas que te escaparas del problema ¡Y TU! — ahora apuntando a Bruno — Sirve de una vez la comida. Huelo a delicioso Ramen, y el estomago de un Rey es lo mas importante en este jodido taller — hizo una pose digna de una celebridad y al ver parado a Bruno rascándose la cabeza… — ¿SIGUES AHÍ PARADO? ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡CORRE CORRE CORRE!

El peliazul corrió como nunca para poner la mesa y servir los alimentos. Ante la mirada de todos los espectadores riendo por como le tenia tanto miedo a Jack.

Yusei solo miraba de soslayo a Akiza mientras que esta evitaba el contacto visual con el, fingiendo estar ocupada viendo a Bruno.

Seria una cena larga, eso no había de dudarlo

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY, NOS LEEMOS DESPUES...**

 **SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS, NO DUDEN EN DEJAR REVIEWS, VOY A CONTESTAR A TODOS, CLARO LO HARIA SI HUBIERAN ALGUNOS ._.**

 **EN FIN... NOS VEMOS**


End file.
